


Enemies, Friends, Lovers

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Forgiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok had to repost this as I missed a few chapters somewhere and had them all messed up.  </p><p>The woman who was really responsable for Callen's no cops rule comes to work at OSP. Fun times ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Enemies, Friends, Lovers

Rated M

Authors notes: Ok so got into a conversation with some friends this weekend about the show. This idea got into my head and I can't get it out. So for Tracy and Lenny who inspired me with this story. We got to talking about Callen and how he refuses to date cops. From the show we know about Tracy. But what if she wasn't the real reason behind Callen's rule. What if there was another cop out there that his experiences with was the real reason behind the rule. Lenny brought up the idea of her getting transferred into OPS. What drama would come out of it.

Will be lots of Densi as well as the rest of the team and some fun with Gibbs and his team too.

Summary: After a prank goes bad Director Vance decides to send the offending agent to Los Angeles and the Office of Special Projects. How will the team deal with a new agent? Will they be welcomed or treated like an unwanted outsider.

"What the hell!" screamed Director Vance. Moments before he had exited the elevator to become covered with feathers and confetti.

Dinozzo cringed and tried to hide behind his desk. "Crap Tony you're in trouble now." Said Tim Magee from his own desk.

"Agent Dinozzo I take it you had something to do with this?" asked the Director as he stepped over to the bullpen.

"Well sir it wasn't meant for you."

"Who the hell was it meant for?"

"Agent Carter." Said Tony. "I was just getting her back for super gluing me to my chair yesterday."

Just then the elevator opened and Gibbs and Carter came walking out. Gibbs stopped and groaned. "Tony what the hell did you do now?"

"Apparently it was meant for Agent Carter. Something about superglue."

"Tony started it."

"I don't care who started it." Vance was beyond pissed. He headed to his office trying to figure out what to do with those two.

Gibbs first gave Carter a good smack upside the head then Tony. "Both of you get back to work."

Gibbs headed up to talk to Vance.

"Gibbs now is not a good time."

"Let me deal with them."

"Not this time. Those two have been at it sense Carter transferred in. I can't take it anymore. One is going."

"I need Tony here. Carter can handle herself in any posting."

"Fine I have a call to make."

Two hours later Vance came down to the bullpen. "Carter clean out your desk you're being transferred.

"Sir." Carter sat there looking shocked. She glanced across to Tony to see the same shock mirrored on his face.

Vance dropped a file on her desk. "Everything you need to know is here." He then turned and left the room. Carter looked down at her desk and slowly opened the file.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Where's he sending you?" asked Tony. "I hope it's not an agent afloat mission."

Carter looked up at Tony. "Worse I'm being transferred to Los Angeles and the Office of Special Projects."

"Make sure you tell Callen I said hello." Said Gibbs from his desk.

Carter groaned and shut the folder. It took her half an hour to clean out her desk. Tony helped her carry her stuff to her car.

"I'm really sorry this happened."

"Yeah I know." Carter and Tony hugged and then headed home to start packing. She had two weeks to relocate.

Two weeks later Special Agent Brooklyn Carter parked her car and sat staring at the building in front of her. Taking a deep breath she got out of her car and headed inside. The place was busy and Brooklyn stopped someone to ask where Hetty was. She was pointed in the right direction and headed that way.

Hetty was sitting at her desk and looked up when Brooklyn stood in front of her.

"Ah Miss Carter so nice of you to join us."

"Miss. Lang."

"Now none of that, it's Hetty." Hetty stood and led Brooklyn to a desk. "You can put your things here for now." Just then a burst of laughter entered the room. "Now let's go meet your new team."

Brooklyn took a deep breath and followed Hetty. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to your new team member." Every eye was on her. "This is Special Agent Brooklyn Carter."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sam Hanna." Sam shook her hand. Kensi and Deeks both introduced themselves. Callen stood back and watched her.

"So what did you do this time?"

"Nice to see you too Callen and I didn't do anything."

"You two know each other G?"

"Yeah it's been a few years sense we worked together." Callen looked at her and crossed his arms. "So what did you do?"

"Seriously Callen I didn't do anything." Brooklyn glared at him. "Vance got caught in a prank and I got the fall out."

"You didn't have anything to do with it?"

"No." Brooklyn looked at him. "Gibbs was told to choose who to get rid of. He choose me."

"You were always Gibb's favorite."

"Yeah but not anymore." Brooklyn shrugged.

The rest of the team stood there and listened to the exchange. They all knew there was more to the story but didn't want to ask.

"So we're stuck with you now."

"Not my idea." Brooklyn shook her head at Callen. "Don't tell me you're still mad about Berlin?"

"Not Berlin. More like Tokyo."

"Oh for crying out loud that wasn't my fault."

"This is going to be interesting." Said Deeks quietly to Kensi and Sam. They both nodded.

Callen finally went to his desk. He wasn't happy about any of this. Brooklyn Carter was not one of his favorite people. She was a great agent but annoyed the hell out of him. It had been almost three years sense he had seen her and over six sense they worked together. She looked tired to him and he wondered what really went on back in DC. The last time he saw her she was working out of the London office.

Sam decided that if Callen was going to be anti-social he'd be the one to show her around. "So you know G?"

"Yep."

"Has he always been so anti-social?"

"All depends on who you ask." Brooklyn looked at Sam. "Callan and I have never really been on the same page. He thinks I attract trouble and I usually end up calling him a pain in the ass."

Sam laughed. "So someone pranked the Director?" Sam was trying to visualize it.

"Yeah, guess it was meant for me but I ended up being held up and Vance took the elevator before me, ended up covered with feathers and confetti."

After the tour Sam went to work out and Brooklyn headed to her desk. Kensi and Deeks were nowhere to be seen, Callen was at his desk. He looked up at her as she walked past.

"I still can't believe Gibbs told Vance to get rid of you." Said Callen.

Brooklyn stopped at his desk. "Tell me about it. When Ziva went on maternity leave Gibbs requested me personally." Brooklyn looked down at her feet then back up at Callen. "I have no idea why he would just tell Vance to get rid of me."

Callen may not like her much but he still felt bad for her. Gibbs had trained her from her first day as an agent. He had been her mentor as well as her friend for close to fifteen years.

"Sorry you got stuck with me." Said Brooklyn as she walked away from Callen's desk. She found paperwork on her desk that needed to be filled out for the transfer. She found a new phone and a set of ID's and credit cards. Brooklyn was no stranger to undercover work so none of this came as a surprise to her. She filled out her paperwork and sat at her desk looking lost.

As she filled out the paperwork Brooklyn could feel Callen watching her. From the way he acted today you would be surprised to know that years ago they had been close. Everyone that worked with them would comment on what a good team they made.

After the last mission that she and Callen had worked and went all to hell Carter had mostly taken missions where she could work alone. She had lost the ability to trust a partner.

Kensi and Deeks stood off to the side and just watched. Brooklyn was doing her best to ignore Callen and do her paperwork. Callen was doing his best to stare a hole thru her.

"So what do you think their story is?" asked Deeks.

"No idea."

"Do you think they slept together?"

"From the way Callen is looking at her I say yes."

"Miss Blye, Mr. Deeks don't you have fire arms training to attend to?"

Deeks and Kensi scurried away leaving Hetty standing there. She looked over and shook her head.

Sam came in and took his seat. He looked at Callen then over to where Brooklyn sat. "Hey G you want to grab dinner tonight?"

"Thought you had plans with Michelle?"

"Yeah but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tagged along." Sam pointed to Brooklyn. "Bring your girlfriend over there too." Sam had to hold back the laughter as Callen turned bright red then got up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone Sam let loose. Deeks was right this was going to be very interesting.

By the end of the day Brooklyn had all of her paperwork filled out, her evaluation in firearms done and an over view of how things were done at OSP. She was getting ready to head home when her phone chirped. Looking at it she smiled. Callen noticed this and frowned. He wondered who she was getting a text from.

Brooklyn typed in a response grabbed her bag and headed out the door. For the first time that day she didn't feel like crying.

The new few days went by quickly for Brooklyn. To avoid any undue stress Hetty had her working with Kensi and Deeks for now. Riding in the back seat of the CRX was amusing. Kensi and Deeks reminded her of Tony and Ziva before they got together. They spent most of their time flirting like crazy. And oh boy when Kensi got hit on by an EMT when she was getting checked out after almost getting run over, Brooklyn thought Deeks was going to hit the poor guy.

Brooklyn had to laugh when she caught Deeks and Kensi sharing a kiss when no one was looking. They were walking back from checking out a house and Brooklyn had stopped to talk to a neighbor. When she turned around she spotted Kensi and Deeks. She shook her head walked past them and simply got into the car.

"Um Brooklyn look no one knows about us."

"Knows what?" Brooklyn smirked at Kensi from the back seat.

"Ok so you're not going to tell Sam and Callen?"

"Well Callen hasn't even spoken to me in three days and Sam mostly watches me to see if I'm going to do something to make Callen flip out so no I'm not going to say anything."

Deeks let out a sigh. Ok so their secrete was safe for now. They knew Hetty knew, hell she knows everything. Once they got back Brooklyn went to Hetty.

"Hetty do you have a minuet?"

"Of course what can I do for you?'

"I was thinking its time I worked on my own."

"You don't like working with Miss. Blye and Mr. Deeks?"

"Working with them isn't a problem. I 'm just used to working on my own. I prefer it that way."

"There will be times when you will be partnered up with other members of this team, I hope you understand that?"

"That's fine Hetty but for the most part it's just better if I work alone." Brooklyn got up and headed for her desk.

That morning Callen was surprised to find an email from Gibbs. It said simply *Take care of her.* What the hell did that mean? He knew Gibbs had to be talking about Brooklyn. He was one of the only people who knew their true past. Hell if it wasn't for Gibbs he never would have met Brooklyn Carter. As far as Callen could tell she was doing just fine here in Los Angeles. She got along with everyone. So why would Gibbs think she needed taken care of?

It was Friday night and Brooklyn was packing up to leave. She had been at OSP for a month now. It wasn't half bad. Callen still avoided her when he could. The others had all embraced Brooklyn and she was pretty sure Eric had a crush on her.

Just as she was about to stand up she noticed Kensi and Nell standing at her desk.

"Girls night." They both said at the same time.

"Um ok." Brooklyn stood and looked at them. "So where are we going?"

"Monster truck rally." Said Nell almost jumping up and down with excitement.

Brooklyn made a face and she heard Callen laugh. She looked around Kensi to give him a glare.

"Good luck with your night out girls."

"Callen what do you have against the monster truck rally?" asked Kensi.

"Nothing but Brook is a gear head. She'll drive you crazy tonight."

"He's just mad because of the time we worked a street racing case and I was the one that got to drive the car."

"That's because you fit in the car and I didn't." Callen crossed his arms and smirked at him.

"Right, and you whined like a little boy because you wanted to drive the shiny import." Brooklyn laughed at the look on his face. Kensi and Nell exchanged a look that said more than words would at that moment.

"Ok I hate to break this up but we are going to be late." Said Hetty coming over to join them.

"Ok but I want to know what type of car it was." Said Kensi.

It was a 2006 Aston Martin Vanquish." Said Brooklyn.

Kensi let out a low whistle. "Nice car."

"Indeed a very nice car. Now let's so I don't want to miss anything."

Callen was still giving her a look so Brooklyn stuck her tongue out at him as she walked past. Sam and Deeks found this funny and laughed at Callen.

"Man would I have loved to have worked that case with you two." Said Sam.

"She was a pain in the ass then and she still is now." Said Callen.

"Sam I think our boy here tried something and got shot down."

"I think you might be right Deeks."

"I did not get shot down." Said Callen starting to storm off.

"Then I bet he never had the nerve to do anything." Said Deeks.

Sam nodded and started to reply when Callen turned to them.

"For your information Brook and I were together for over a year. Happy now?" Callen then walked off leaving the others to wonder what happened to make him hate her so much.

The girls were in their seats beers in hand when Nell asked the question everyone was thinking.

"What happened between you and Callen?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Was it that bad?"

"He thinks it was."

"I always thought his no cops rule was because of Tracy." Said Kensi as she worked her way thru a large popcorn.

"I was after Tracy." Said Brooklyn quietly. Hetty put her hand on Nell's arm and shook her head. Nell knew better than to say anything else about it right now. Once the event got started they all forgot about the conversation.

Once home Callen showered and at a sandwich he had picked up on his way home. He went into the living room and pulled down his box. He dug thru it to the bottom and pulled it out. It was a bit faded and worn but the image was still clear. He and Brooklyn looking out at the person taking the photo smiling. His arms were around her and the sun was setting in the background. Callen sighed and leaned back in his chair.

He closed his eyes and remembered that day. Callen smiled and slid the photo back into the box this time on top before putting the box back onto the mantel. He turned on the radio and got lost listing to other people's problems.

By month two Callen had stopped acting like Brooklyn and was now bugging her constantly. Nell had started a book on how long it took her to knock him on his ass. Hetty was starting to think that this transfer was a bad idea.

"Why don't we just lock them in a room overnight and see what happens?" said Granger. Hetty had a better idea. She pulled Sam aside.

"Mr. Hanna I need you to take a few weeks off."

"Ok, why?"

"I need a good reason to pair up Mr. Callen and Miss Carter."

"Hetty you do realize they will most likely kill each other?"

"They were once an amazing partnership, much like that of Mr. Deeks and Miss. Blye."

"And you think that they can work that way again?"

"Yes."

"Ok I guess I can take a vacation with the family."

"Good. Enjoy the next two weeks off."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thank you for the great reviews for chapter one. Lenny keeps coming up with new ideas and scenarios to put them in. The man is a bit nuts over this story idea. So get ready for a crazy ride.

Authors notes: Each chapter I will be putting in some flashbacks or memories to explain where Callen and Brooklyn were and why they ended up where they are.

Brooklyn stood and stared at Hetty. There was no way she was suggesting that she would be working with Callen one on one for two weeks. She looked at Callen. He had a smirk on his face, he was enjoying every moment of this.

"Now the two of you need to learn to work together. And Miss Carter please do not superglue him to anything."

"Ok that was an accident. I tried to warn Tony not to sit down but he didn't listen."

"Come on partner we have a case to get to." Said Callen.

Brooklyn sighed and followed behind him. After they left money started falling into Nell's hands as new bets were made.

"I still think we should have just locked them in a room overnight." Said Granger.

Callen led the way to the car and got in. Brooklyn followed behind and sank into the passenger seat. Callen glanced at her, she was looking out the window and seemed sad.

He had noticed quickly that she didn't act the way she had years ago. The constant energy she always seemed to have was gone. The constant comments on just about everything had stopped as well. Callen also noticed she had lost weight. Her blond hair was way longer than he had ever seen it. It was her eyes that got to him the most. Even when she was smiling at something Deeks said her eyes were sad.

He really wished he knew what was behind the transfer. He didn't buy the story she gave him. "You ok over there Cricket?"

Brooklyn laughed. "Haven't been called that in a long time."

"Wouldn't think so unless there is someone else out there is using my nickname for you."

"Nope no one else."

"Good cause that one is all mine."

The first day went slowly for both of them. Brooklyn mostly kept quiet. This was slowly driving Callen crazy. He wasn't used to her being quiet. Hell she was never quiet. This new Brooklyn was not what he expected.

The last time he had saw her she was at the Paris office. Callen had been on an assignment in Europe and had handed off some intel to his contact agent there. He remembers seeing Brooklyn across the room. She had been on the phone at the time and sensing someone watching her had turned around. The moment their eyes had met Callen had felt his pulse race. She had simply turned her back on him and went back to her conversation.

He still remembered the comment made by his contact. "Best undercover agent we have. Too bad she can't get along with anyone in the office."

The Brooklyn he knew was a people's person. She always had lots of friends and got along with people no one else seemed to be able to stand. He wondered what happened to her.

Finally it was the end of the day and they were headed home. "So how about dinner?"

"What about it?" Brooklyn just looked at him.

"You, me, steak." Callen said.

"Not really in the mood." Brooklyn picked up her bag and walked away.

Each day Callen pushed her just a little bit. Mostly he just got dirty looks. This day however he pushed her just a little too hard. He made a crack about her being so quiet. Then added a very suggestive comment about how he hadn't heard her scream in a long time.

They walked into the Mission and Kensi nearly fell over. Callen was sporting one hell of a shiner.

"What happened to you?"

Callen pointed to Brooklyn. "She did. I forgot how hard she hits."

Hetty groaned from her desk and got up to give him an ice pack. Brooklyn simply went to her desk.

"It wasn't her fault Hetty. I said something I shouldn't have."

"Well I suggest you apologies."

Up on the second level Nell was handing Deeks the $500 bucks he had won on the 'Punch Callen in the face for something he said' bet.

"Brook look I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have."

"Let me make it up to you?"

"Look Callen I'm fine. I'm sorry I hit you."

"No you're not."

"Ok you're right I'm not sorry." Brooklyn smiled at him. It was only a smirk but he would take it.

"So if I ask you if you want to kiss it and make it all better you wouldn't hit me again?"

Brooklyn stood and looked him in the eye. Something she avoided doing. Callen braced himself for another punch. What he didn't expect was for her to actually kiss his bruise before walking away.

"Ok didn't see that one coming." Said Callen to himself as he watched her walk away.

"Callen can I ask you something?" said Kensi.

"Yeah sure."

"You still have feelings for her don't you?"

"Kensi don't go there."

"I'm just saying maybe it's not too late." Kensi looked at him. "Callen I see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention. There is still love there."

"Kensi it wouldn't work."

"Just think about it."

Kensi walked away leaving Callen to himself.

"I can't believe you hit him." Said Nell.

"Same here." Said Kensi.

"I know I just kind of snapped. He's been pushing it all week."

The three girls sat around a high top at their favorite restaurant enjoying a beer waiting on their dinner.

"What did he say that made you feel the need to give him a black eye?" asked Kensi.

"It doesn't matter."

"Look I know it's none of our business but what happened to you two." said Nell.

"I really don't want to relive it. But I will tell you this. We were on an assignment and things went bad, really bad. In the end Callen blamed me. He wouldn't even listen to me he just screamed and left. I didn't see him again for three years. That was two years ago."

Kensi and Nell exchanged looks. "So you two were an item at the time?" said Kensi.

Brooklyn looked up at her and simply nodded. Boy what a way to end a relationship. Kensi needed to talk to Deeks and make a promise that no matter what they would talk it out before one of them just up and walked away.

Kensi looked up and smiled as she saw Deeks making her way to the table. Behind him was Eric and Callen. "Head's up girls we got company."

Nell smiled as Eric came around behind her and stole a chip from her plate. Deeks grabbed a stool and pulled it in next to Kensi as Eric did the same.

"Um guys this is girl's night." Said Kensi.

"And we are having guys night so." Replied Deeks.

Callen had moved his stool in next to Brooklyn and grabbed her beer.

"Oh sure Callen go ahead and drink my beer. I really didn't want any more." Said Brooklyn. Callen simply shrugged and finished the beer before ordering them both one. "You're paying for my dinner for that."

"Sure thing Cricket."

Everyone stopped and looked at them. "Cricket?" asked Deeks.

"Yeah she makes this chirping noise when you…" Callen felt her hand connect with the back of his head.

"Don't even complete that sentence."

Kensi sat there with her mouth hanging open. Nell blushed and had to look away. Eric nearly spit his beer across the table but managed to swallow it. Deeks had this look like he was imaging just what made her chirp.

"I was going to say when you grab her from behind when she isn't expecting it." Callen winked at her. "I'm not going to tell them about the other thing."

"OMG! Seriously Callen."

Deeks was now laughing hard. "Sorry guys but you two are perfect for each other." Deeks said still laughing.

Brooklyn groaned and shook her head. Callen got a funny look on his face for a second then gave her a small smile. For a few moments there things were like they had been before things went bad. Callen hoped it wouldn't be the only time.

The rest of the evening went good. They laughed and told stories. Brooklyn seemed more relaxed than she ever had. When it was time to leave Callen asked her if she needed a ride home.

"I came with Kensi."

"Hey no problem go with Callen I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Brooklyn just stood there watching Kensi walk away with Deeks.

"Ok so where do you live?"

Brooklyn told him the address. Callen was surprised to find it was on the beach. The place was small and nearly empty.

"Looks like you still travel light."

"Well I was sharing an apartment back in DC so I didn't have any furniture to bring with me. I just bought what I really needed once I got here."

Callen wandered around looking at the few items she had. He remembered a few of them. "You still have this?" Callen picked up a small stuffed tiger.

"Yeah I just can't seem to toss that little guy out."

Callen put it back onto the shelf. "So did you keep anything else I gave you?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?"

"Well I do seem to remember a DEA tee shirt I used to have that disappeared. In fact the last time I saw it you were wearing it." Callen smiled at her. Brooklyn just gave him blank look.

"I don't have your tee shirt."

"Yeah sure you don't."

"Ok Callen this has been fun but unlike you I need sleep."

Brooklyn stood and opened the door. Callen shrugged and went to leave. "Want me to pick you up in the morning?"

"That's ok I can drive myself."

"Ok but if you change your mind call me."

Brooklyn watched him get in his car and drive away. She locked the door and turned off the lights. Walking into her small bedroom she pulled a tee shirt out of her dresser to sleep in. The letters DEA were across the back and the name G. Callen was printed across the left front.

Callen walked into his empty house and dropped into his chair. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Yes he remembered the last time he saw her wearing his shirt very well. It had been early morning and he watched her walk out of the bathroom wearing only that tee shirt. She had walked over to the bed and climbed onto the bed to sit across his legs.

He remembered looking up into her eyes and seeing her smile down at him as she ran her hands across his chest. He had grabbed her hips and guided her down onto him helping her find a rhythm that they both knew would push them over the edge.

They had laid there for a long time after still joined. Her head on his shoulder and his arms around her holding onto her tightly. He had loved her more than anyone before or after. But like every other woman in his life she had betrayed him.

The next morning was mostly for paper work. No one was happy about it but what could you do. If you didn't fill it out then Nell would come after you and no one wanted that. At the moment Callen was the only one in the bullpen. His phone rang and he automatically answered it.

"Callen."

"So how is she doing?"

"Gibbs nice to hear your voice."

"How is she doing?"

"Oh you know Brook, balls to the walls."

Gibbs chuckled.

"She teamed up with anyone?"

"Well last week and this week she's partnered up with me."

"How's that going?"

"Fine. We haven't killed each other yet."

"Just remember this, not everything is what it seems."

"Ok." Callen had no idea what he was talking about.

"Just take care of her Callen. Don't push her away, certain things were not her fault." With that Gibbs hung up the phone.

Callen was still looking at the phone when Brooklyn came walking by. "You ok there G?"

"Yeah just had the strangest phone call from Gibbs." Callen hung up the phone then looked at Brooklyn. She looked like she just ate something sour. "I think that man needs a vacation." Said Callen.

Brooklyn shrugged and walked over to the coffee maker. Callen watched her. Little by little the old Brooklyn was starting to come out. She was avoiding him less and less and smiled more often.

"Agent Callen everything all right?" asked Granger.

"Yeah just a weird phone call from Gibbs has me thinking."

"He trying to find out how Carter is doing?"

"I guess. He told me to take care of her and that things were not her fault."

"They weren't."

"What do you mean?"

"Tokyo wasn't her fault. You were both set up." Granger watched as the color drained from Callen's face. "That's all I know. I can try and find out more but it may take time."

"Yeah that would be good." Could everything Callen knew about that day be wrong? He didn't like to think that he lost out on six years over someone deciding to mess with their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Don't look for an easy time for these two. Have lots of things planned to keep them on their toes.

That night after work Callen went to Venice Beach to just walk around and think. He stopped to watch a young family. They had two little ones who were very excited to get ice cream. He couldn't help but think that could have been him and Brook. He sighed and started walking again. There was a small shop that sold a lot of different things. He like to look at everything seeing what was new. He laughed as he spotted something he just had to buy. That simple purchase kept a smile on his face the rest of the evening.

The next morning Brooklyn came in to work and stopped dead when she saw the small package on her desk. Deeks was watching her but looked away when he noticed her looking at him.

"Ok Deeks who put this here?"

"It was there when we came in."

Brooklyn put her stuff down and sat at her desk. She slowly opened the wrapped box. Inside was of all things a stuffed cricket. The toy was about the size of her hand and chirped when you squeezed it.

"Where's Callen?"

"Range."

Brooklyn put the toy on her desk and went to find her partner. Callen was cleaning his gun. "Hey Cricket find your gift?"

"Yes I did."

"Couldn't help myself."

"If the others start calling me Cricket I'm going to hurt you."

Callen laughed. "Don't worry I already told them I'm the only one who get to call you that."

Brooklyn crossed her arms and glared at him. "Did you really think I'd stop calling you that?"

"No I guess not. You never stopped before when I asked you too."

"Sorry babe but the name suits you."

"Good lord how does Sam put up with you?"

Before Callen could respond Hetty came into the armory. "I'm sorry to interrupt but it looks like the two of you will be partners a while longer."

"What happened Hetty?"

"Apparently Mr. Hanna tripped and fell breaking his leg. He will be out six more weeks."

Callen smiled at Brooklyn. "Looks like you're stuck with me Cricket."

"Oh joy. Just want I wanted to hear first thing in the morning." Callen got a bit worried she was really mad but she smirked at him. "You're buying lunch today." Brooklyn started to walk away. "Oh and I like my gift by the way." She smiled back at him then left him sitting there. Hetty looked at Callen and smiled herself as she walked away.

The morning was paperwork and more paperwork. By one everyone was bored and hungry. "Kensi burgers or tacos?"

"Burgers."

They got up and headed out the door. "You two want us to bring you anything?"

"No were good. Taking Cricket out for lunch." Callen smirked at Brooklyn. She sighed and shook her head at him.

"Ok G lets go, I'm starving." Brooklyn stood and waited on him. "So where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me you'll love it."

"I better."

Callen drove them to his favorite food truck by the beach. Brooklyn looked at him and he smiled. "Best fish tacos in LA."

"Great mystery fish."

"Just try them, if you don't like it I'll drive you anywhere you want for food for the rest of the week."

Callen ordered and grabbed them both bottled water. It didn't take long for the order to be ready and they took them to a bench on the sand. Callen handed her a tray of three tacos and started into his own.

He almost lost it when she picked up the first one and sniffed it. Ok that was new. She took a bite and chewed.

"Ok how is it?"

"Ok these are really good."

"See I told you."

"Have I ever taken you anywhere to eat that you didn't end up liking it?"

"Yes that place in Moscow. Their food was nasty."

"It's not my fault you don't like bear meat."

"G they didn't boil it first all you could taste was the fat."

Callen looked at her and started to laugh. Soon they were both laughing. "Remember the look on Gibb's face when he took a bite?" said Brooklyn.

"I was thinking about Jenny and how she was smart enough not to eat any."

"Yeah. I still miss her."

"I was undercover when it happened. Didn't find out until it was too late to make it to the funeral."

"I didn't make it either. Was in Berlin a deep cover op, found out almost two months later."

They finished their lunch and were walking back to the car when the phone rang. "Hey Eric what's up?"

"We got a case you two need to get back fast. It's a bad one."

"We're twenty minutes out."

By the end of the day the team had almost been blown up, shot at and Deeks had a huge dog chase him for two blocks. They all collapsed once they got back to the Mission.

"Well done everyone. The CIA has picked up the rest of the cell in Seattle."

"Thank god." Said Deeks. He didn't want to go thru that again anytime soon.

Brooklyn looked at the ends of her hair and frowned at the singed parts. "I was thinking of getting it cut a bit shorter but this was not what I had in mind." Hetty come over with scissors.

"Stand up and I'll take care of the burnt parts."

Brooklyn did as she was told and soon her hair was two inches shorter but was no longer burned. Kensi was yawning and Deeks had to almost carry her out the door.

"So you want to stop for dinner?"

"Right now I think I want a hot bath way more than food." Brooklyn looked at Callen. "Rain check?"

"Sure." Brooklyn didn't see the disappointed look on his face as she walked away.

An hour later Brooklyn was soaking in a hot bubble bath and drinking a nice cold beer. She jumped when her bathroom door opened. Callen found himself face to face with a very wet naked Brooklyn and a loaded Glock.

"Hold on babe it's just me."

"Dammit G I could have shot you."

"Lucky for me you didn't." Callen walked in and dropped to the floor next to the tub. "I brought pizza."

"You could have called and told me you were coming."

"Yeah but I thought I'd surprise you."

Brooklyn put her gun down and looked at him. "You do realize I'm in the tub?"

"Yep I can see that." Callen took a good look and smiled at her. "Not like I haven't seen it all before."

Callen pulled out a slice and handed it to her. He leaned back against the cabinet and started in on his own slice. "This brings back memories."

"Yeah you always did have a thing for interrupting my baths."

"Yeah I did didn't I." Callen smiled at the memory.

They finished the pizza and Callen took the empty box to the kitchen. Brooklyn joined him a few minutes later making sure not to put on his shirt. Don't want to give him any more ammo.

"Brook what happened that day?"

"So now you want to know."

"What happened?"

"I was headed to meet you when Gibbs called and told me the meet had been changed. He was running the op so I figured it was all part of the plan."

"It wasn't." Callen opened a beer and took a long drink. "What did Gibbs give you for a reason on the change afterwards?"

"That it came from intel from our local connection. I had no reason to question him until after it was all over." Brooklyn got her own beer. "By the time I realized it was a set up I couldn't get to you in time."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you then."

"You had your reasons."

"Yeah but I should have listened. I let what happened with Tracy cloud my judgment. I acted like you were just like her." Callen looked at her. "Granger came to me the other day. He told me that we were set up that day, that someone wanted to use that op to hurt us."

"Ok but who? I always wondered if there was more too it."

"He's looking in to it. I don't know about you but if he finds out who it was that made that call I'm going to find him and end him."

"What if it was Gibbs?"

"I don't know if he could be that cruel. He introduced us. Knew we were together, hell he was sleeping with Jenny so I don't think he had an issue with us being together. If he had he would have said something or split us up."

"What if it was Gibbs. Could sending me here be his way of making it up to us?"

"All I know is he keeps telling me to take care of you."

Callen put his beer down and took the one from Brooklyn's hand. He pulled her close and held her close. "Whoever took six years away from us is going to pay."

Brooklyn knew that when G got like this he was very dangerous. She hoped it wasn't Gibbs behind all of this. Callen's phone interrupted them a few moments later.

"It's Sam." Callen answered the phone. Apparently Michele and the kids were out and Sam couldn't reach his pills. "Man how bad did you break your leg?" Callen listened and tried not to laugh. "That bad huh? Ok I'll be right over."

"Ok how did he break it?"

"He tried wakeboarding."

"Ouch. No wonder he told Hetty he tripped and fell."

"Yeah. His wife went out and he can't reach his pills."

"You better go help him out. I wouldn't want him to break the other one trying to reach them."

"Yeah the big guy gets grumpy when he's in pain."

Callen finished his beer and grabbed his jacket. "I'll pick you up in the morning we'll get breakfast before work."

"Ok sounds good."

"Look I know I don't deserve a second chance but I'm hoping you'll give me one."

Brooklyn looked down at her feet. There was a lot of hurt still there and a lot he didn't know. "Maybe, let's just take it one day at a time. We jumped into it last time without much thinking about what could go wrong."

"Ok. But I'm not going to stop trying to get you back."

Brooklyn smiled at him as he walked out the door. He might not feel the same way if he knew everything. Love wasn't always enough, it wasn't enough back then for him to stay. It might not be strong enough this time either.

Callen let himself into Sam's house. "Sam where are you?"

"Kitchen."

Callen walked in to see Sam sitting there with a cast all the way up his leg to his thigh. "Damn you did one hell of a job there?"

"Yeah I know. Pills are above the sink. Michele put them up there away from the kids."

"Here." Callen got him water and sat down across from him.

"Thanks. Took all I had to just get in here."

"We're gonna need to get you a scooter."

Sam glared at him. "Funny G, real funny." Sam took the pill. "So did I interrupt anything by calling you?"

"Well I was with Brooklyn, had one hell of a day."

"So what's going on with you two?"

"Nothing yet. I asked her for a second chance."

"Think you'll get it?"

"I don't know Sam. She's holding a lot back. I should have listened to her back then instead of just screaming at her and walking away."

Callen had confided in Sam about that day right after Brooklyn had been assigned to OSP. Sam felt for his friend. Callen didn't trust as it was. To think that your partner may have turned their back on you during a mission is hard enough for any agent. To have that partner also be the woman you love would have been devastating.

"Do you still love her?"

"Never stopped."

"Then fight for her G. You got a second chance not everyone does."

"I know. I just knew who would have wanted to mess with us back then." Callen took a deep breath. "I spent the last six years thinking she had chosen the mission over me. I never gave her a chance to explain. I did all the talking, well more like screaming. I loved her more than anyone else ever and it felt like she tore my heart out."

"At least you know the truth now. It gives you a chance to move on. Even if it's not as a couple you can get your friendship back."

Callen knew he was right. He had a second chance and he wasn't going to screw it up.

Brooklyn was dressed and ready when Callen go there the next morning. He took her to a diner for breakfast. He told her about Sam and how he got hurt. They talked about work mostly. Callen didn't want to push his luck that morning.

They made it to work without Callen doing what he really wanted to do, kiss her. Brooklyn gave him a look as they got out of the car.

"What?"

"I know where your mind is."

"Can you blame me?"

"G we are not together so keep your hands to yourself."

"Give it time Cricket. You're going to be begging me pretty soon."

"Maybe." Brooklyn smiled at him and Callen tripped over his own feet trying to catch up with her.

It was a start. Now to see where it would lead them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors notes. Thank you for all the love. Hope you like this chapter too. Will be updating my other stories this weekend too.

For the next three weeks Callen and Brooklyn worked as a team. They slowly got back into their old rhythm. They were nowhere close to where they were once as a couple. Callen trying his best to make things up to Brooklyn was slowly driving her crazy.

"G for the last time back off."

"What it's just flowers, I've bought you flowers before."

Brooklyn turned around and looked at him. "Yeah but six dozen roses in one week is a little much." Brooklyn finished walking into the bullpen. "My house is starting to look like a funeral parlor."

"Ok fine I'll stop." Callen watched her walk to her desk. Ok so this wasn't going as he thought it would. They were not fighting like at first and she was no longer avoiding him but she still refused to let him in.

Deeks and Kensi were busy trying to laugh at them. It was kind of nice that everyone was focused on their team leader. This gave them the chance to be a bit more bold with their own relationship.

It was a Friday and luck for the team there was no case. They were able to catch up on paperwork. By the end of the day Callen had a plan in mind to move his relationship with Brooklyn forward.

"So I was thinking about dinner at my place tonight."

"Have you gotten around to buying a couch yet?"

"No why?"

"Because I'm not sitting on the floor to eat." Brooklyn didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"Ok then your place." Callen started to pack up his stuff. "I'll pick up your favorite Korean and some beer and meet you there."

Brooklyn finally looked up at him. She sighed and told him ok. Callen smiled and headed out. Brooklyn slowly packed up her stuff and headed home. She knew she had to tell him everything. It couldn't go any further until he knew. Callen was trying so hard to make her happy and to make up for being an ass all those years ago. Brooklyn was very afraid if he found out the truth he'd walk away again.

She got home and changed into shorts and a tank top, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. She was sitting out on her deck watching the waves when Callen showed up with dinner. She also noticed he had a bag with him. Looks like he was planning on staying the weekend. Great this was really going to be hard.

They sat on the deck and ate dinner. Brooklyn was very quiet and Callen was starting to get worked. "You ok?"

"Yeah lets finish eating then I think we need to talk." Now Callen was getting really worried. They cleaned up and went back out onto the deck.

"Ok what did you want to talk about?"

Brooklyn sat down and then stood back up again. "It's about what happened after you left."

"Ok what happened?"

"Gibbs tried to talk to you but he said you refused to listen to him either." Brooklyn turned away from Callen. "A week after that mission I found out I was pregnant."

"You were what?" Callen was in shock. He never expected this. "Where's the kid? You did have it?" He had so many questions. "Brook please tell me you didn't end the pregnancy?"

"No I didn't, it ended its self."

"What?"

"I miscarried less than a month after I found out. The doctors said it wasn't anything I did. But at the time I wasn't eating, I couldn't sleep. Gibbs tried to find you."

Brooklyn couldn't look at him. She was afraid of what she would see in his eyes. Callen had told her about the boy he thought was his son. A child he had no right to claim after what he did to his mother. Now he had lost two children.

Callen sat there still in shock. She had gone thru something so horrible all alone. "Can you still have kids?"

"I guess so, I haven't been out there trying."

"Brook has there been anyone else sense me?"

"No." Brooklyn closed her eyes tight. She tensed when she felt Callen wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been."

"Gibbs and Jenny did what they could. They were the only ones who knew what happened. Most people just thought I was depressed over the mission going bad and you leaving. It was better to just let them think that."

Callen held her tightly he has screwed up royally. No wonder she didn't want to move forward. It was all starting to make sense. Why Gibbs kept telling him to take care of her.

"I am so sorry sweet heart." Brooklyn finally turned around.

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"If I would have taken better care of myself after I found out I may not have lost the baby."

"You don't know that." Callen pulled her as close to him as he could. "And I'll be right there by your side the next time."

"Pretty sure of yourself there."

"Yes I am." Callen smiled. "So anything else you want to tell me?"

"No."

Callen pulled away and took her hand. He led her into the house. "Ok so we start fresh from here."

"I know exactly where you want to go and it's not happening." Brooklyn gave Callen a look.

"Brook."

"No do not Brook me. I am not jumping into anything again."

"Don't you mean jumping me again?" Callen started to laugh.

"Not funny G."

"I'm sorry but you were the one that couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Leave it to Callen to make her want to laugh moments after telling him her biggest secret and her biggest heart ache.

"Me, seriously you tried to get me to sleep with you the first night we met."

"And as I remember you almost did."

"You are so full of yourself."

"Come on Cricket you know you want me."

"Yeah to stop trying to get in my pants." Brooklyn took a few steps away from Callen.

"Ok so no sex this weekend. But I still plan on us sharing a bed."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at him. "And I promise to keep my hands somewhat to myself."

Brooklyn tossed her hands up. "Fine but you better keep your hands above my clothing or else."

That night Brooklyn got into bed and tried to get comfortable. It had been six years sense she had shared a bed with anyone. And for the fourteen months before that she has spent nearly every night with Callen. It was strange to be back at that point. Callen pulled the blankets back and climbed in behind her. He simply pulled her against him and held her.

"Reminds me of Moscow."

"Why?"

Callen chuckled. "Remember we had to share that apartment with Gibbs and Jenny. The walls were so thin every time we made a noise Gibbs threatened to shoot me."

"Oh yeah." Brooklyn laughed. "If I remember correctly that didn't stop those two."

"Yeah but I really did think Gibbs was going to hurt me. He always did go all Papa Bear on you."

"Can you blame him? You have to remember he promised my brother he'd look after me. He still blames himself for Tom dying."

"It was in the line of duty Gibbs had no control over it. But I do understand that he stepped up to act as big brother." Callen snuggled in closer to Brooklyn. "I think I owe Gibbs a phone call."

"And what are you going to say to him?"

"Well I figure I'd thank him for getting you sent out here. Then I plan on inviting him to the wedding."

"Good lord Callen what did I say about jumping into something." Brooklyn reached back and tried to hit him. Callen pinned her arms down and started kissing the back of her neck.

"It's going to happen Cricket. It should have happened a long time ago."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I do have some suggestions."

Brooklyn groaned. "Can we at least try dating for a month before taking that step?"

"Ok fine. One month from tonight and your all mine."

Brooklyn groaned again. It was going to be one very long month.

The first week Callen did his best to not be to overly excited. He took Brooklyn out to dinner twice and to the movies once. She insisted that they didn't spend every waking moment together. So he spent the other nights hanging out with Sam. Which Michele was very thankful for because Sam was driving her nuts.

The second week Hetty agreed that Sam could come to work if all he did was paperwork. This gave Brooklyn a break from Callen as he was busy running around doing things for Sam. She promised Sam a bottle of wine as a thank you.

"Yeah our boy is a bit too happy for me these days." Chuckled Sam.

"Tell me about it. Sam he's already talking marriage and kids. I may have to hurt him."

Sam burst out laughing. "The boy has it bad." Sam shook his head. "Look Brooklyn he really is trying to make up for being such an ass all those years before. G and I have been partners for five years now. And trust me he hasn't been in any relationships that I know of. So I'm pretty sure he's been in love with you all these years."

"I just don't want to jump into anything again. We only knew each other a few weeks the last time."

"I met my wife on an undercover joint op with the CIA. Fell in love with her and married her as soon as I could. I wouldn't change a thing." Sam looked over at her. Brooklyn was staring off into space. "Look at Deeks and Kensi, they met on an op had no idea either one was a cop at first. Now you can't separate those two."

"So you're saying this is just meant to be."

"Go with what your heart tells you."

Their conversation was interrupted when Kensi and Deeks came into the Mission. "Kensi I said I was sorry."

"Too late Deeks."

"Oh come on Kens."

Kensi spun around to face Deeks. "You spent twenty minutes looking at her chest."

"I couldn't help it they were falling out of her top."

"Deeks you're not helping this any."

Kensi walked to her Desk. Deeks looked lost and looked at Sam for help.

"Kensi please you're the only one for me."

"Deeks are you sleeping with my little sister?" asked Sam already knowing the answer.

"Apparently not anymore." Grumbled Deeks.

"Deeks I don't care if you look but you were drooling." Kensi was almost in tears.

"Ok you know what I saw you Saturday at the beach checking out that one surfer who almost didn't fit into his trunks. I didn't say a thing."

Kensi blushed. Busted thought Sam.

"Ok fine we're even."

"Give him a break Kensi he's just a man." Said Brooklyn smirking at Deeks. "And Deeks if you're going to stare wear sun glasses, dark ones."

Brooklyn went to search for Callen. She found him in the armory cleaning his gun.

"Hey what's up?"

"Well Kensi is mad at Deeks for staring at some women's chest but other than that nothing."

"So same as always then."

"Well Deeks did admit to sleeping with Kensi."

"And Sam didn't kill him?"

"No I think the pain pills has him a little slow today."

"So dinner tonight?"

"I was thinking pizza and beer on my deck." Brooklyn smiled at him. "I got a little surprise for you."

"Really?"

"No it's not that."

"Yeah I know two more weeks."

"Seriously do you have to count down to it?"

"Yes I do." Callen smirked at her. For the last two weeks he had kept his promise. No touchy feely stuff. No kissing just getting to know each other again. Brooklyn left to go get lunch for everyone and Callen grabbed the phone. Time to make that call.

NAVY YARD

"Gibbs."

"Hey Boss how are you?"

"Callen what do I owe this call to?"

"Wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Brook."

"So she took you back?"

"Not completely. She did tell me everything. I know about the baby."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I. she told me you and Jenny took care of her. Thank you."

"You should have been there."

"I know. And I will be there every day for the rest of my life if she'll have me."

"You hurt her again and I'll kill you myself."

"Gibbs who changed the plans that night?"

"I don't know." Gibbs was quiet. "I got the call from higher up no reason to expect it was a set up until too late."

"I will find out who it was."

"When you do let me know, I'll hold him down while you kick his ass." Callen was about to hang up when Gibbs spoke again. "Make sure I get an invite to the wedding."

"Will do Boss."

End of chapter notes: Lots of drama up next chapter. Also will Callen like his surprise? Will he ever get lucky? Soon to be answered. Some major drama for Deeks and Kensi too.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Not too much drama in this chapter. That will be in the next chapter. So enjoy a little fluff in this one.

Callen came around the walk of the house and stopped dead. Sitting there on the deck was a brand new shiny hot tub. Steam rose from the water and he took a deep breath. Wow! That was one hell of a surprise.

"Hey what do you think?"

"I think you are the best girlfriend ever."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes at him. She took the pizza off him and headed into the house.

"You know we would have more privacy with that thing in my back yard instead of on your deck for the whole world to see."

"I got it so we could relax in it. Plus it's good for your sore back that you keep complaining about."

"Hey I got hit by a car, then fell down a steep hill."

"Again how does Sam put up with you?"

"I talked to Gibbs today."

"That's nice."

"He told me to make sure we invited him to the wedding."

Brooklyn looked at him and shook her head. Even if they did get married she had a feeling it would not be a normal wedding.

They finished dinner and Callen went out to the car to get his swim trunks. He came back to find Brooklyn just walking out of the house in a very small red two piece.

"Ok which one is my surprise the hot tub or what you're wearing?"

"Let's just say both so you can be really happy."

"Like I said best girlfriend ever." Callen went into the house to get changed and soon joined her on the deck. He slowly lowered himself into the hot water. Brooklyn reached over and hit the jets button once he was settled.

"Oh yeah that feels good."

Brooklyn sat there and just watched him. Callen had his head back eyes closed and looked to be in total bliss. She was very glad she had purchased the hot tub. At first she had ordered it because she had always wanted one. When you move around a lot it didn't make sense to have one. Now that she was planning on staying in one place for a long time she could now have one. Plus she had the bonus of now watching Callen totally relax.

Her eyes roamed over his skin taking in the new scars and bullet holes. He had told her about the drive by. It chilled her to think she could have lost him and never even knew it.

Callen finally opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled and gave her a look she knew very well. Shaking her head again Brooklyn moved across to him and rested against his side. Callen wrapped his arm around her and she put her head on his chest. They sat there for a while till it started getting dark. They finally got out and put the cover on the hot tub to keep the heat in.

"I'm going to grab a shower." Said Brooklyn moving into the house. Callen simply followed her. He knew he was pushing his luck but what the hell. Brooklyn was already in the shower her wet suit in the sink. Callen dropped his trunks in with her suit and opened the shower door.

"We are in a drought you know."

"Lame excuse there G."

"Yeah I know."

Callen looked over her bare back and smiled when he saw the tattoo that was on her lower spine. He ran his thumb over it. "You never had this covered up?"

"No reason too."

Callen kissed her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "Do we really have to wait two more weeks?" asked Callen. He'd wait forever if he had to but he wouldn't let her know that.

"No we don't have to wait."

"Oh thank you." Brooklyn laughed.

She turned around to face Callen. Slowly she ran her fingers down his face. Oh how she had missed this man. "Just so you know I'm not on anything."

"Good." Said Callen. He ran his hands up her bare skin and started to kiss her neck. "I didn't plan on using anything."

Callen pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I've always know that." Callen rested his head against hers for a moment. They finished their shower and headed to the bed.

The next morning it took Callen a few minutes to remember where he was. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Brooklyn still asleep on top of him. He slowly ran his fingers down her back and felt her stir.

"What time is it?"

"Around seven."

"I really don't want to go to work today."

"Me either. I'd rather just stay in bed with you all day."

"Yeah but we can't let the bad guys win." Brooklyn slowly moved off Callen and yawned. "I need coffee."

She grabbed a tee shirt off the laundry pile and Callen yelled out. "I knew you still had my tee shirt."

"You want it back." Brooklyn went to pull it off.

"If you do that we will never make it to work." Brooklyn leaned over and kissed him.

"I'll make breakfast, you want pancakes?"

"With bacon?"

"Of course with bacon."

Callen smiled and stretched. He was tired and a bit sore but all in a good way. He remembered back to the night she got that tattoo. He had been teasing her that he needed a way so everyone knew she was his. So she went and got his name tattooed on her lower back in Russian. If you didn't read the language you'd have no idea what it said.

He also noticed the pair of angel wings on her shoulder. When he asked her she said it was for the baby. That nearly broke his heart in two. He knew that if they had another child it would never replace the one they lost but he hope it would help fill the whole that losing the baby caused.

Callen got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He dressed and joined her in the kitchen. After they ate Brooklyn got ready for work and they headed out.

DEEKS APARTMETN.

"What do you mean you're late?"

"Late Deeks as in my time of the month hasn't happened." Yelled Kensi. "This is your entire fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"Well you're the man. You did this to me."

"Hey you were not complaining at the time. In fact I remember you yelling out not to stop."

Deeks ducked as a pillow came flying at his head.

"What are we going to do?" Kensi dropped to the floor.

"Well first we will get a test and find out if you really are pregnant or not. Then we will go from there."

"Do you even want a kid with me?"

"Kensi I want it all. Kids, a house, you naked in my bed." Kensi glared at him. "You will make a great mom."

Kensi let Deeks help her up. They stopped at the drugstore on the way to work. Kensi headed straight to the bathroom once they got to the mission. Deeks dropped into his chair and put his head on his desk.

"You ok there Deeks?" asked Callen.

"I may never be ok again."

"What did you do now? Hit on the girl at the coffee shop?" asked Brooklyn.

"No I think I got Kensi pregnant."

"Oh my." Said Hetty as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Should I go check on her?" asked Brooklyn as she looked towards the bathroom.

"No she may hurt you. Or come out and hurt me, still not sure what's going to happen."

Hetty felt for her agents. Neither had the best childhood and the idea of having a child of their own must be scaring them half to death.

"Mr. Deeks whatever happens next we will all be here for you and Miss. Blye."

Deeks looked up at her. Hetty smiled at him. "It's what family does Mr. Deeks." Deeks nodded. He noticed Kensi come walking over to his desk.

"Well?"

"False alarm."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or upset." Said Deeks.

"Neither do I." said Kensi.

They didn't have long to think about it as Eric told them they had a case. They headed out and Callen stopped Brooklyn at the car.

"You're not going to freak out on me the first time your late are you?"

"No why would I? I thought you wanted me pregnant?"

"Oh believe me I do I also don't want to wake up with one of your knives near my privates either."

"Don't worry G I'm not going to hurt you for that."

Callen wasn't sure what the meant and hoped he never found out.

The case was pretty basic and they had it closed by lunch time. Kensi and Deeks still seemed upset so the others left them alone. Hetty came over to Deeks desk just before they left for the day and handed him some papers.

"What's this Hetty?"

"Read it."

Deeks opened the folder. "Wait you want me to resign? I thought I was doing a good job?"

"Read the rest of the page Mr. Deeks."

"Oh you want me to resign from LAPD and join NCIS."

"Exactly."

"Why?"

"As an agent you I will have control over what undercover work you take on. Also you will receive a large increase in pay." Hetty looked back to see Kensi sitting there with her mouth open. "I figured this would help if you and Miss. Blye decided to start really trying for that Mutant Ninja Assassin you keep talking about halving."

"Hetty I don't know if I'm ready, I'm a cop it's who I am."

"You'll still be a cop Deeks, only you'll be a navy cop." Said Sam.

"Kensi what do you want me to do?"

"Sign them, I don't want LAPD forcing you on an undercover that I can't have your back on." Kensi yelled.

Deeks took a deep breath and signed both papers before handing them back to Hetty.

"I need your badge Mr. Deeks." Deeks handed it over after running his fingers over it one last time. Hetty took it and pulled a new NCIS badge from her pocket. "You can keep your gun as I know how much it means to you." She then walked away.

"Congratulation there Deeks." Said Callen. Sam slapped him on the back and hobbled to the door to meet is wife.

"We should get the wonder twins and celebrate." Said Brooklyn. Callen looked at her and smiled. The last few weeks she had come out of her shell and had embraced being a part of their team. Everyone at the Mission loved her and she made a great addition to the team.

"I think Deeks is still in shock." Said Callen.

"I can't believe I just gave up being an LAPD cop."

"Deeks you've been one of us from the beginning. It's about time you really were one of us." Said Callen. Kensi had tears in her eyes.

"Come on guys it's time for a few beers." Said Brooklyn. They called Nell and Eric and the group headed off.

Once at the bar Deeks finally came around. He kept his arm around Kensi the entire night. Brooklyn stayed snuggled against Callen and sipped at an ice tea. The other noticed this but didn't say anything. They all had a good idea why she wasn't drinking.

On the drive home Callen decided to push things a bit more. "So any chance I can get you to move in with me now?"

All he got was a look.

"Oh come on we spend every night together now."

"Callen we have officially been dating for two weeks. I'm not moving in with you any time soon. I will how ever leave stuff at your place if you agree to buy a real bed. That air mattress does not count as a bed."

"Ok I agree. Plus there's a good chance we'd just pop the thing one night."

"Oh good lord." Brooklyn said and turned to look out the window. She loved the man but he drove her crazy. Six years ago she was so in love she didn't care that he drove her crazy she was too happy to care. Now she knew better. She knew what could happen if they were not careful.

The job was dangerous enough without worrying about the person you loved getting hurt. She had no idea what they would do if they had a kid. But the road they were on was heading that way.

"You ok there Cricket?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"About?"

"Us, kids, the future."

"Good thoughts I hope?"

"Always."

Brooklyn reached over and took his hand. "As long as we're in this together it's good."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: Hope you all like this chapter. A bit of drama.

"Callen I'm going to kill you." Kensi, Deeks and Sam all looked up. Callen walked into the bullpen a huge smile on his face. Brooklyn followed a glare on hers.

"Wonder what he did now?" said Deeks quietly. Sam only nodded.

Brooklyn stopped in front of his desk her hands on his hips. Callen sat back in his chair and smiled up at her.

"You have a lot of nerve."

"No I had the right to do what I did."

"Seriously?" Brooklyn leaned on his desk. "The last time I checked I wasn't wearing a ring."

"No but you're wearing my name."

The others felt like they were watching a tennis match. Their heads kept going back and forth between the two. Deeks looked at Kensi and mouthed *wearing his name?* Kensi read his lips and shrugged.

"That's beyond the point."

"No it isn't."

"Callen you cannot go all possessive on me every time a guy looks at me."

"He was doing more than just looking."

"UGH!" Brooklyn went over to her desk and dropped into her chair. "Hey Sam how much longer till the cast comes off, cause I don't know how much longer I can take working with him."

"Few more weeks I think." Sam looked at Callen. He was still smirking. "G what did you do?"

"We went to talk to our witness and he was all over her, so I let him know she was taken."

"He told the guy to back the hell away from his woman." Brooklyn glared at Callen some more.

"He put his hand on your ass."

"And I was about to take care of it when you opened your big mouth."

"You had no problem with my big mouth last night."

Kensi looked at Callen not believing he went there. That was usually a line Deeks would use.

Brooklyn stood up and looked at Callen. "Enjoy your air mattress G." Brooklyn walked away. Callen frowned.

"G you are totally screwed." Sam couldn't help but laugh at his friend. "Man you better buy her a ring and fast."

"Sam I've had a ring for six years."

"Man then give it to her." Said Deeks.

"She refuses to jump into anything again. I'm trying but she refuses to budge on a lot of things."

"Give it time Mr. Callen. You have a lot to make up for and six years to cover." Hetty walked away then. Callen knew she had heard every last word. Brooklyn was not quiet when she was pissed.

After work sense Callen decided to let Brooklyn cool off, he headed to buy a bed. Two hours later he was home. The bed would be delivered in three days. Michelle agreed to be there to let the movers in. She also offered to buy appropriate bed linens as Callen really had no clue on what to get.

G sent Brooklyn a text. *I love you*

He got back *bit me*

*Well I'd have to come over to do that*

*Not tonight.*

Callen groaned. He hadn't slept alone in a month and he wasn't looking forward it tonight.

*I'm sorry.*

*You just don't want to sleep on your air mattress.*

*Very true*

Callen waited for a reply and didn't get one. He sighed and got up grabbing his keys. He drove to the mall and found the store he wanted. Half hour later he was on her deck. He rang the bell and waited. Brooklyn opened the door and glared at him.

She was wearing his shirt. Callen handed her the bag. Brooklyn looked at it then in it. She had to smile. He had bought her a box of her favorite truffles.

"So you blow $20 on candy and think I'm going to forgive you?"

"No I was hoping you'd forgive me for giving you this." Callen pulled out a blue box. He opened it and Brooklyn gasped. She remembered the ring. It had been in a little shop in Paris and Callen had caught her looking at it. Two weeks later he was gone.

"It's the one you wanted right?"

"You've had this all this time?"

"Yeah I had Jenny buy it so you wouldn't know. Been carrying it around all these years."

"Callen I really don't know what to say."

"Well you could try yes."

"Callen."

"I should have given it to you a long time ago. I'm sick of waiting Brook. We've had too much time taken from us already." Callen pulled the ring out of the box and pushed it onto her finger.

Brooklyn looked down at it. "So do I still need to go sleep on my air mattress?"

"No."

"You're not saying yes yet are you?"

"I'm not saying no either."

"Ok so we don't have to set a date."

"Really I figured you already had the church booked."

"Ok so you're still pissed at me."

"Callen you don't own me. I can't have you freaking out when we're on a case or worse undercover. There will be times I have do things I don't want to or you're not going to like."

"I know that and I am very sorry about today. I can't promise you I will not freak out again. And I know I don't own you."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Well how about we start against the wall then move to the bed."

"Wall huh?" Brooklyn was having a hard time staying mad at him. Callen slowly backed her up until he had her pinned against the wall.

"Yeah the wall." Callen pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it away. Callen then dropped to his knees and pulled her panties off. "Think you can handle that Cricket?"

"Sure you got the strength there G?" Brooklyn didn't care about the answer as Callen put is mouth to better work then speaking. "Oh hell." Brooklyn saw stars and tossed her head back. Callen added his fingers and was rewarded with her swearing again. Looks like she's picked up a few new words.

Callen stood up and lifted her up. Brooklyn wrapped her legs around him and groaned as he sunk into her. "This enough strength for you Cricket?"

"Oh yeah." Callen chuckled. At least he figured out one way to stop her from being mad at him.

DEEKS APT.

Deeks was sitting on the couch running his fingers over his new badge. Bates had called him that evening to yell at him for jumping ship. He felt bad but Hetty was right, if he went undercover for the LAPD he'd have no back up, anything could happen.

"You ok Deeks?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"I'm proud of you."

"I know you are."

"Deeks we are all proud of you."

"Well at least now we can afford a house."

"A house?"

"Yeah a house, maybe near or on the beach."

"Ok, we can do that."

"Wow did I just get you to agree to move in with me?"

"I guess you did." Kensi laughed. "So do you think Brooklyn forgave Callen yet?"

"Considering how Callen can't stay away from her I doubt he gave her a choice."

"Yeah but it does explain a lot about why Callen is Callen." Said Kensi.

"Yeah, it's nice to see him acting more like a real boy." Said Deeks.

Kensi smacked him and laughed. "Come on shaggy lets go to bed."

THE MISSION THE NEXT MORNING.

Brooklyn and Callen walked in and headed to their desks. Nell just happened to be dropping off paperwork at Brooklyn's desk when she spotted the ring.

"OMG!" Nell dropped the stack of papers and grabbed her hand. "It's beautiful."

"What is?" asked Deeks.

"Her ring." Nell said. "Congratulations you two."

"Damn G when I said get her a ring I didn't think you would do it last night." Sam laughed. "Way to go man."

"Thanks Sam."

Brooklyn looked over at Callen. Ok so she hadn't said yes. She looked down at her hand and smiled. She guessed that by wearing the ring she had in a way said yes. Callen saw her smile and his got even bigger.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Said Hetty. She smiled at Callen then at Brooklyn.

"Thanks Hetty."

"So have you decided on a date yet?"

"Um no not really." Said Brooklyn.

"Well let me know when you do."

Hetty walked away. Brooklyn got a funny look on her face. "What? You're not going to freak out on me now are you?"

"No but I just realized I need to tell my parents."

"Brook your parents hate me."

"Yeah not looking forward to this call."

"How about we don't tell them until we're married and you're pregnant."

"Do you really think that will help?"

"Well considering the last time I saw your dad he tried to shoot me probably not."

"Wait her dad tired to shoot you?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah he didn't like the fact I was sleeping with his little girl after only knowing her about three weeks." Callen shrugged and Brooklyn laughed. "Her dad is an ex Special Forces."

"Ouch." Said Deeks.

"Yeah and her mom is a Trenton cop." Callen groaned.

"My mom's not that bad and she did like you. Although I think she liked Gibbs better."

"Yeah I forgot about that."

"Guess I better call them tonight. I don't want them finding out from anyone else. Knowing Gibbs he might love to mess with you by calling them himself."

Callen was dreading that call.

THAT NIGHT.

"Hi mom how are you?"

"I'm good, look I have something to tell you."

"No I'm not leaving the Navy. No I'm not moving back to Jersey." Brooklyn sighed.

"Actually mom I'm not in DC anymore. I got transferred to LA." Callen sat down next to her and gave her a smile. "Mom you remember Callen."

Brooklyn put the phone down. "She went to get my dad."

"Crap."

"Hi dad, yes I, no dad, no dad." Brooklyn groaned. "Dad we're getting married."

Brooklyn closed her eyes. "No dad I'm not pregnant."

"Yes I am marrying the same Callen. No dad. Dad seriously I am not quitting my job and moving home."

Callen grabbed the phone. "Look Mr. Carter I love your daughter and I am marrying her. I know I made a mistake before by leaving but that will never happen again. And for the record she may not be pregnant right now but we are trying."

Callen looked like he wanted to throw up. "Yes sir, no we haven't set a date, work is crazy so we don't really know when." Callen handed the phone back.

"Dad yeah you have him scared. Ok talk to you soon. Love you too dad."

"Ok I need a drink." Callen staggered into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Your dad said if I hurt you again he'll make sure they never find the body." Callen drained his beer. "You know your dad can do that."

"Yeah but he wouldn't want me mad at him so I doubt he'd really do it." Brooklyn walked back into the living room. "Drug you and drop your ass in a foreign country with no money and no pants yes."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah he did that to my first boyfriend. Had him dropped somewhere in Canada. Didn't get another date until college."

"Babe this is not helping."

Brooklyn dropped onto the couch and burst out laughing. "Oh you should see your face." She was holding her stomach and was crying. Callen was not amused.

"Ok fine no sex tonight just for that."

"Sure G whatever you say."

Brooklyn was now in a ball laughing so hard she almost fell off the couch. Callen looked at her and sighed.

"I'm so glad you find this all so funny."

Callen finally gave up and went out onto the deck. He sat there for about an hour before Brooklyn came out to get him.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Your dad scares the hell out of me."

"He scares everyone that's his job."

Brooklyn sat on Callen's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"You do realize you admitted to us getting married."

"Well I am wearing the ring."

"So I take it your finally saying yes?"

Brooklyn kissed him. "Yes Callen I'll marry you."

End of chapter note: Ok yes I'm evil. I just think it would be funny to see Callen dealing with in laws that don't exactly like him. I have lots of ups and downs planned for future chapters, a good dose of Densi, and some evil fun with Eric and Nell.

Also if there a situation you think would be funny to put our favorite couples in please let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors notes: Ok this chapter is a bit more M rated than the others. For Tracy who is giving me ideas for this story.

"Sam I'm telling you and Deeks if I go missing it was her dad."

"G do you really think he's going to dump you in another country without your pants?"

"He's done it before."

"To you?" asked Deeks.

"No but he's not happy with me at all."

"Man you left his little girl before of course he doesn't like you." Said Sam.

Callen looked across at his friends. "Guys this is serious."

"What I want to know is what's up with the comment about her wearing your name?" asked Deeks.

"She has my name tattooed on her lower back in Russian."

"Oh, ok that makes sense."

Sam just looked at Deeks like he was crazy. "Damn I cannot wait to get this cast off, stupid thing itches like hell."

"Then think twice before you go wake boarding again Mr. Hanna." Said Hetty coming up behind him. Sam and Deeks both jumped.

Callen didn't even notice he was too busy thinking of ways to keep from getting dropped in another country.

"Mr. Callen I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Sure Hetty, have you ever met her father?"

"No but I'm sure he just wants his daughter to be happy."

OPS

"So Callen is completely freaked out." Said Brooklyn. Kensi, Nell and Eric were all laughing at the idea of Callen getting dropped somewhere without his pants.

"Poor Callen." Said Kensi as she swiped at the tears. "You should have filmed the call. Oh I would have loved to see his face."

"I was too busy laughing and trying not to roll off of the couch."

"Would your dad really do that?" asked Eric.

"No but I'm not telling Callen that."

"Oh this is too good." Said Kensi.

"Yeah. My mom called this morning asking for my address. Her and dad want to come for a visit. I haven't told Callen yet."

"Can we please be there when you do tell him?" asked Kensi.

"Can we film it?" asked Nell.

"Nell you are evil. I like it." They all laughed at this. Nell could be devious when she wanted to.

THAT NIGHT.

"So I guess there is no way you'd move in with me before the wedding?"

"I don't know haven't given it any thought."

"Well I have a surprise for you this weekend."

"Ok."

"You're not going to ask me what it is?"

"G that's why it's a surprise." Brooklyn laughed.

The phone rang and Callen jumped. "Oh calm down."

"I will never calm down now that your dad is after me."

Shaking her head Brooklyn answered her cell.

"Carter."

"Carter your dad called me today."

"Oh hi Gibbs. Let me guess he wants your help with getting Callen out of the country?"

"Damn it Brook that is not funny. It wasn't funny last night and it's still not funny."

(DC)

Gibbs shook his head. He could hear Callen yelling. He had no idea what Brooklyn was talking about but it seemed to be unnerving Callen pretty good. Not an easy thing to do.

"So you said yes?"

"Yeah he didn't give me much of a choice. I can't seem to get rid of him."

"Give the guy a break Brooklyn he loves you."

"Yeah I know. So what did dad want?"

"He wanted to know if Callen was using you or not. Figured I'd know."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That Callen loves you and if he hurts you I'd kill him."

(LA)

"Gibbs says if you hurt me he'll kill you."

"Oh great now I have them both after me."

"Tell Callen I'm on his side in this. It's about time you two got married."

"So how's Ziva doing?"

"Good it should be any day now. Tony is freaking out."

"He'll be fine."

"Yeah I know. Well got to go just wanted to make sure you two were good."

"Thanks Gibbs."

Brooklyn hung up. "Callen Gibbs is on our side. He's not going to hurt you unless you do something really stupid again."

"Not going to happen."

"It better not." Brooklyn sat down next to Callen and then moved to straddle his legs. "Because if you do I will hunt you down myself and you will not like what I plan on doing."

"Why does everyone want to hurt me this week?"

"Babe I don't want to hurt you." Said Brooklyn.

Callen finally smiled and started running his hands up and down her sides. "You know it's getting dark out. What do you say we go out to the hot tub?"

"You are a bad boy Callen."

"Yeah but you still love me."

Brooklyn got up and headed for the bedroom to get changed. She went out first and got settled. It was dark now and anyone who had been on the beach had headed home or indoors. There were privacy fences between the houses so she knew her neighbors wouldn't see anything. Callen turned off the lights in the living room so the deck was totally dark except for a few candles on the side table.

Callen climbed into the hot tub and hit the jets. "This is going to be a lot more fun when it's in my back yard."

"You know you could just buy one." Brooklyn ran a finger down his chest.

"Depends on how long you're going to have to make me wait to marry you."

"We'll see." Brooklyn moved back to straddling his lap and laughed as Callen didn't waste any time untying her bottoms and pulling them away from her body. She knew he'd love this suit sense it was easy for him to remove.

Callen moved her so he could remove his own trunks. Brooklyn then moved back over him and Callen pulled her down onto him. "Your mine." Said Callen as she began to move on him.

"Always." Said Brooklyn as she buried her face in his neck. Sam was right she needed to go with her hear and her heart told her this was right.

Callen put his hand on her hips and told her to kneel on the seat. Brooklyn did so and felt one of the jets hitting her between the legs. "Ok this is a good position." Callen laughed and moved the jet until she was moaning. He started to pump into her from behind hard. The combo of the jet and his hard movements had Brooklyn going over the edge hard and fast.

"Oh god Callen." Brooklyn tried not to scream as she came. No one could see them but she still didn't want anyone hearing them either.

"God Cricket this is so good. I am never letting you go again."

Callen came hard and they both collapsed. "I am so glad I got this thing." Said Brooklyn as she moved to sit down next to Callen.

"Yeah you and me both."

"Still think we can have more fun with it in my soon to be our back yard."

Callen pulled her as close as he could. "The room across from mine will make a great nursery."

"You've got it all figured out don't you?"

"Yep."

Brooklyn laughed. "Come one it's getting late and we have to work in the morning."

Brooklyn got out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel. She handed Callen one and they blew out the candles and headed inside.

"Just so you know we're spending the weekend at my place so pack a bag to take with you tomorrow."

Brooklyn wasn't sure what Callen was up to. She just hoped he had bought a bed because she was not sleeping on an air mattress. They lucked out with mostly paper work that day. It was funny to watch Sam try to fit things down his cast to scratch. When he found he couldn't he started to yell at the plasma when he couldn't get it to work. Keep in mind he never can get it to work, Eric rigged it that way for laughs.

"I think I'm going to go work out." Said Brooklyn getting up.

"Want to spar?" asked Callen.

"You do realize I'm going to kick your ass?"

"We'll see Cricket. I've picked up a few new moves."

"No he hasn't." said Sam.

An hour later Callen lay there looking up at the ceiling. "Ready to give up G?"

"I don't think I can move."

Just as Callen said this Granger came walking thru. "Never spar with your girlfriend Callen. I've seen her take out guys bigger than Sam."

Callen groaned. Brooklyn reached down and helped him up. "You didn't hit that hard."

"Babe you threw me harder than Sam does."

"Sorry."

"Hey it's ok. No I wish we were staying at your place tonight, I could use a good soak."

"We can get dinner and go back to my place so you can spend some time in the hot tub then go to your place afterwards."

"That's sounds good." Callen grabbed his water bottle. "You know this will be easier once we are living together."

"G stop pushing."

So that night they grabbed burgers and headed back to the beach house. After Callen had his soak they went to his place. As soon as they walked in Brooklyn was shocked. Callen had bought a huge leather couch and a coffee table. Across the room were a table and a book case.

"You've been busy."

"There's more." Callen led her to the bedroom. He had bought a bed. She was happy to see that. He had also gotten the matching dressers and side tables. "Michelle yelled when she found out I didn't get the entire set so I told her to go back and order what she thought I needed."

"Remind me to thank her."

Callen tossed her bag onto the bed. "Something else I want to show you." He led her across the hall. "This will be the nursery." The room was perfect. It was small but just the right size. Even though she had been at the house before she never looked at it this way.

"It's perfect."

Brooklyn leaned in to kiss Callen. "You didn't have to buy all this stuff you know?"

"Yeah but your furniture isn't really right for this house."

"True." Brooklyn headed back to the bedroom. She pulled out her stuff and found an place to put it.

"There's lots of room in the closet too so you can keep whatever you want here now."

"Ok." Brooklyn looked over at Callen. He was sitting on the bed watching her. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Callen just looked at her. "G if you're having second thoughts you better tell me now."

"No nothing like that." He got up and pulled a box out of the dresser. "This is for you."

Brooklyn opened the box to find a neckless. It was silver and had a small silver pair of handcuffs.

"I thought you didn't like me having handcuffs?"

"Just my way of letting you know I'm not going anywhere."

"You better not."

"So does this mean you'll move in with me?"

"You're not going to stop until I say yes are you?"

"No, I'll just keep asking."

"How about I think about it?"

"Ok good enough for now."

"You're going to keep asking tonight aren't you?"

"Yes."

The weekend went fast. Callen took Brooklyn to pick out paint. He figured it was about time he changed some stuff. Saturday Callen spent an hour trying to figure out just where to put the hot tub.

"Hey mom, no I'm not home."

Brooklyn sipped her coffee as she watched Callen pacing off the size of his yard. "No I'm at Callen's house. He's out back doing something." Brooklyn listened to her mom talk. "Well I haven't agreed to move in yet. I'm having fun messing with him." Her mom laughed. "Yeah mom I told him about dad dropping him off somewhere. Yeah he is totally freaked out."

Half an hour later Brooklyn found out when they were coming for a visit. Callen had finished figuring out he wanted the hot tub right next to the back door. He told her he was going to get Deeks to help him put down pavers to they had a small patio to set it on.

"Well get the patio in then we'll move the hot tub. No sense on moving it again once we get it here."

"Ok so I get the hot tub and you at the same time?"

"We'll see. Oh by the way my parents are coming for a visit."

"What? When? Where are they staying?"

"Next month and I would guess at a hotel."

"Oh crap. I wonder if I can get Hetty to send me overseas, or maybe an agent afloat mission."

"G Callen they are coming to visit us both not just me so you will be here."

Brooklyn stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at him. Callen looked like he was ready to panic.

"Babe I love you but your dad scares the crap out of me."

"This I know already."

"He's going to do something to me I just know it."

"Callen it will be alright. I promise I will not leave you two alone at any time."

"You better not."

End of chapter notes: So Tracy and I were talking about Brooklyn's dad. We kind of agree he would be like Bernie's dad on Big Bang Theory. If you watch the show you'll understand. So up next is the parents visit. I do have some case work and drama planned for later chapters.

Remember send some love, I get excited to see lots of reviews in my inbox.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors notes: Thank you to my wonderful fans and for their great reviews.

It was Friday after work the following week. Brooklyn and Callen were at her place trying to decide where to go to eat dinner that night. They had a busy week at work with cases and after work Callen and Deeks had been busy putting in the stone patio. While the guys did that Kensi helped Brooklyn paint. They made the master bedroom a light blue to go with the quilt that Michele had picked out. It was light blue, tan and brown. The bed frame was a dark brown and so was the rest of the wood in the room.

So here they were trying to decide on where to eat when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, Deeks said he and Kensi might join us tonight." Callen opened the door and almost passed out.

"Callen it's nice to see you with clothing on." Said Mr. Carter.

"Sir, we were not expecting you." Callen looked over his shoulder. "Brook your parents are here." Callen heard his voice get a bit high and swore to himself.

"Well are you going to let us in?"

Callen swallowed hard and moved aside.

"It's nice to see you again Callen." Said Rose as she moved past him.

"Same here Mrs. Carter."

"Oh none of that stuff it's mom now."

"Rose don't encourage him. We may still be able to talk her out if it."

"Dad stop right now." Brooklyn came into the room. "We're getting married and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

Tom Carter looked at Callen and smiled. "One phone call is all it would take."

"Dad I said stop it." Brooklyn took Callen's hand in hers. "Or you can leave. Your choice."

"Fine, I'll play nice for now but we are having a little heart to heart before we leave, got it?"

Callen swallowed hard. "Yes sir."

"Now how about we take you kids out to dinner?"

"An hour later they were seated on the deck of a local seafood place getting caught up."

"So Callen still living in flop houses?"

"No sir I bought a house. We've been fixing it up."

"Well that's nice." Tom glared at Callen. "Nice to see that your finally growing up some."

"Now Tom leave the boy alone."

"Why?"

"Dad."

"Ok fine." Tom looked at his daughter. "So how is work?"

"It's good."

"So what have you been doing?"

"Dad we can't talk about it."

"I don't like the idea of you doing things you can't talk about."

"I know but its people like us who keep this country and sometimes the world safe."

"I understand that but I still don't like it."

"It's like when you joined the special forces I didn't like it either but you were serving your country." Rose put her hand on her husband's arm. "It's the same with them."

"So do we get to see this house?"

"Sure dad we can show it to you tomorrow."

"That's fine. Sunday I'm taking your mother up to Napa for a few days."

They talked for a while, well Brooklyn and her parents talked Callen did his best to not freak out. Tom kept glaring at him and Callen knew he was trying to figure out how to get rid of him.

They parted ways after dinner as Brooklyn's mom was tired after the long flight. Callen gave them directions to the house. Tom knew LA so he said they would have no problem finding the place.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." Said Callen as he got into the car.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Your dad hates me and you mom grabbed my ass three times." Callen didn't know if he should be insulted or not. Brooklyn's mom was a notorious flirt.

"Yeah that was funny. The look on your face was great."

"Brooklyn that wasn't funny." Callen looked over at her. Brooklyn was laughing but trying not to.

They headed to the house so they could get it sorted before Brooklyn's parents came over the next day. Brooklyn had several boxes of her things there now and she put them in the spare room for now. Callen put all the painting stuff in the garage and swept the patio. The stone looked great. They had room for the hot tub a grill and a table and chairs. It left a good part of the yard grass. Callen wanted to put a wooden swing set in when they had kids. He remembered the one that was there when he was a boy.

Brooklyn came out and wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head against his back.

"For the first time this place is feeling like a home and not just a house."

"I guess we'll have to wait till Sunday to move more of my stuff in."

"Yeah I guess your dad will want to torture me all day tomorrow."

"He does it because you let him."

Callen thought back to the first time he met her dad. They had been living in DC for the moment and on a break from missions. Brooklyn had answered the door and her dad had just walked in. Callen had been caught butt naked on the couch. Her dad was not happy.

There had been a lot of yelling and her dad pulled a gun on him. Gibbs had never let him live it down. Her dad had hated him sense. Callen wasn't too keen on her dad either. Hell the man scared the crap out of him. And her mom well he could do without all the ass grabbing.

They went to bed and Callen made sure to keep his pants on. Brooklyn laughed at him and tried to get him out of them but he refused. "No way I'm going to get caught naked again in front of your dad."

"Callen he's not coming over till later you'll have time to get dressed."

"No."

The next morning Callen got up early and went for a run. He came back and got a shower and dressed. Brooklyn was still laughing at him. Around ten her parents showed up.

Brooklyn answered the door and kept a firm hand on Callen so he didn't bolt.

"Oh Brook this place is so sweet."

"How'd you find it?" asked her dad.

"I spent some time here as a boy in foster care." Callen looked a bit sad. "Our boss found out it was for sale and helped me purchase it."

Brooklyn took her parents around and showed them the house. "So what do you plan for this room?" asked her dad looking in the empty room.

"This is going to be the nursery." Said Callen. Her parents looked at him.

"I thought you said you were not pregnant?" said her mom.

"I'm not but we're trying."

"Before your married?" said her dad.

"Yes dad."

"Figures."

"Sir I'd marry her today if I could get her to agree." Callen was sick of how her dad was treating all of this. "Hell I wanted to marry her two months ago but she keeps saying she wants to wait."

"Brook is this true?" her dad now was glaring at her. Callen tired not to laugh.

"Dad I didn't want to jump into anything again."

"The boy wants to marry you and you keep putting him off." Ok Tom was getting red in the face now. "Hell you two already have a history why wait?"

"Yeah babe why wait?"

"Ok I don't like it that you're teaming up with my dad on this."

Callen stood next to Tom and they both crossed their arms and looked at her.

"So Callen your boss can do just about anything right?"

"Hetty yeah can."

"Good call her and see if she can set something up. I want to see my little girl married."

"Dad this isn't funny."

"Dear she doesn't have a dress."

"I'm sure if Hetty Lang is the woman I've heard she is she can get a dress at short notice."

"Oh my god I can't believe you."

Callen was on the phone talking to Hetty.

"Callen don't you dare." Brooklyn was glaring at him. Callen smiled and answered Hetty.

"Ok Hetty is making a call."

"I can't believe this."

"Callen let's go have a little talk while my daughter has her breakdown."

"I hate you both right now."

"No you don't." said Callen. They men went into the kitchen and Callen grabbed two beers. They walked out back.

"Nice patio."

"Thanks had some help but did most of it myself."

"Plan on getting a grill?"

"Yep and moving the hot tub here too."

"Good choice, private too."

"Sir I want you to know I really do love her. Brook is the most important thing in my life."

"I know. I'm still pissed you walked out on her."

"Sir we were set up that day. I didn't know and I blamed her. I should have listened to Gibbs."

"Yes you should have. You broke her heart." Tom looked at Callen. "I'm only going to say this once. You hurt her again and I will make sure you disappear. I lost my son I will not lose my daughter."

"Sir I would die first then let her get hurt."

"Callen you better take good care of her or else." Tom pointed at Callen's chest. "I've already spoken to your director. If anything happens I will find out."

Callen went white. His phone rang and he almost dropped it.

"Hetty yeah great we'll meet you there."

"I take it she pulled something off?"

"Yes. Brook isn't going to be happy with this."

"We both know as soon as she's your wife she'll forgive us both."

"I hope so. Otherwise I'll be sleeping on the couch for a long time."

"Mom this is crazy I can't just marry Callen."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

"Baby you were ready six years ago, just go with it."

"Ok ladies we have a wedding to get to." Tom smiled at them. Brooklyn sighed and shook her head.

Half an hour later they were all at the boat shed. Hetty had called the others and they were all there and dressed nice. Nell, Kensi and Michele grabbed Brooklyn and dragged her to the other room. Callen introduced her parents to everyone. Hetty had even called Gibbs and Eric had set up a camera to stream the wedding to him in DC.

Hetty handed Callen a suit and told him to go get dressed. She had arranged for a minister and all the paper work. When they were all ready to go Tom walked his daughter back out into the main room. Hetty had picked a light lace dress and Michele had fixed her hair up off her neck with little flowers fixed into it.

Eric was busy taking photos and making sure the camera got it all for Gibbs to see. The ceremony was short and sweet. The girls all cried a bit and even Deeks teared up a bit.

When Callen pushed the gold band onto her finger he held his breath almost afraid she would pull away and tell him she changed her mind. Finally they were pronounced man and wife and he kissed her. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Brooklyn didn't waste any time and tossed her flowers at Kensi. Everyone laughed and Hetty mentioned sense the minister was already there.

Deeks nearly passed out and everyone laughed. Hetty surprised them with a cake and a bottle of wine. Eric took more photos and promised to send copies to Brooklyn's parents.

"I have a question?" said Deeks. "Where did Brooklyn's name come from?"

"You didn't tell them." Said her mom.

"No didn't think it was important."

"Well you see we were living in Brooklyn New York when she was born so that's what we called her."

"Deeks kept thinking it was Brook and Lyn as her middle name." said Kensi. "He's weird at times."

"Well it's just that Callen seems to find women who are named after cities. Remember Paris?"

"I never dated her Deeks we're just friends."

"Callen I just want to welcome you to the family and remind you I will find you if you hurt her."

Deeks and Sam exchanged looks. They now understood why Callen was so freaked out. They were not at the receiving end of the look but both men shuddered. Callen swallowed hard and just nodded.

Just then Deeks let out a yelp. He turned to see Brooklyn's mom walking away. "Brook your mom just grabbed my ass."

"Yeah she does that."

Everyone laughed except Deeks and Callen. It took a minuet before they heard Granger yell out next.

"Mom will you stop it."

That night Brooklyn walked into Callen's house. She couldn't believe they were married. She kept looking at her hand. She wanted to be mad but just couldn't. Callen carried in a box with cake in it and put it in the kitchen. Brooklyn was still in her wedding dress and Callen couldn't help but stare at her.

"You are so beautiful."

Brooklyn smiled at him. "I still can't believe it."

"You're ok with it aren't you?"

"Yes I am. It was nice that my parents could be here."

"I can't believe your mom grabbed Grangers ass."

"I swear she needs a support group or something." They both laughed. "Well I better get out of this dress if I ruin it Hetty said she'd kill me."

Callen surprise her by picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. He put her down next to the bed and kissed her.

"I love you Brooklyn Callen."

"I love you too." They kissed again. "And who said I was taking your name?"

Callen stood there with his mouth open. Brooklyn laughed and kissed him again. "Just teasing you. Babe you are too easy."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes: Please keep the reviews coming. This chapter is going to be a bit more serious. Hope you enjoy it.

Callen was on the bed reading the paper. Brooklyn was busy unpacking more of her stuff. Good lord how much stuff does she have? Callen groaned. His house was going to be full before she was done.

"You know I heard that groan."

"Huh yeah just reading the scores from last night's Lakers game."

"Busted G the Lakers didn't play last night." Brooklyn picked up a box that was on the floor and headed into the living room. She sat on the couch and looked at all the junk she had. Her parents had shipped several boxes to her that they had in storage for her.

It had to be all the junk that was getting to Callen. He had like two boxes of stuff max and she was taking over the house. They hadn't been married a week and she was sure Callen was already regretting the decision.

Brooklyn dumped the box on the floor and started going thru it. Books she meant to read and never did. Cards and letters from her parents, concert tickets. The books went into another box to donate. The letters, cards and tickets went into a trash bag. She really needed to get rid of most of this.

Her movies went into a box and could be put in the spare room for now. Anything she hadn't seen in a while went into the trash too. She had no idea why she had most of this stuff. Her parents had kept just about everything she had left behind at the house.

An hour later there was a pile at the curb for trash pickup and a pile by the door for donation. Callen found Brooklyn sitting on the floor going thru old clothing.

"What's with the boxes by the door?"

"Stuff to donate. Already took out about eight boxes of trash."

"You know you don't have to toss everything?"

"Most of this I haven't seen in years." Brooklyn didn't look up but continued to sort some old tee shirts. Most of them were put in a donate box. A lot were old concert tee shirts from her college days. Callen sat on the couch and watched his wife. "I put a box with my DVD's into the spare room for now."

"Why didn't you put them in your cabinet from the house?"

"Because Deeks dropped it and it smashed."

"Oh yeah I remember he dropped something." Callen looked over at the tv that now sat on the floor in the corner not hooked up because he didn't have cable. "We can get you a new one."

"No hurry. I can just pull one out of the box when I want to watch it."

"Ok how about I go pick up lunch."

"Sounds good." Callen leaned down and put a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll be back soon. You want anything in particular?"

"No anything is good."

Callen walked out to the car and stopped and looked at the pile on the curb. There were more like fifteen boxes. He went and looked, they were all full. Crap. He didn't want her tossing out her life just to make him happy.

Brooklyn had about three boxes of stuff to put away in the bedroom. Most of it seemed to be shoes. Ok there was no way she was giving up her boots or flip flops. She owned three purses and put them in the closet. Mostly she just shoved a man's wallet in her back pocket.

Her jewelry box went on top of the dresser and her jeans and shirts in the dresser. She was done. In the kitchen she put away her dishes and some pots and pans. Neither she nor Callen cooked much but she didn't want to get rid of stuff they may need at some point.

Brooklyn went into the living room and hauled out two more boxes to the curb. She sighed at the pile then went back into the house. Sitting on the couch Brooklyn looked around. The room was no longer covered with her stuff. Other than the couch and one book case the only other stuff there were Callen's chair and small table and a lamp.

She would miss some of the stuff but if she wanted this marriage to work she had to give up the stuff that annoyed Callen. He had lived a nomads life for so long it must be hard for him to just stay in one place. She had chosen that life out of a need to keep to herself as much as possible.

Brooklyn started putting out some small things she wanted to keep onto the bookcase along with some books and framed photos. She figured Callen would be ok with her taking up only that one small corner of the house.

She knew that she should be happy right now. Only thing is she couldn't seem to feel anything but sadness. The one item on the shelf was a small teddy bear. It had been a gift from Jenny when she told her about the baby. It was the only reminder other than the tattoo she had to remember what should have been.

Callen left no doubt he wanted kids. They were not using any protection, not that she could. Brooklyn was allergic to most birth control pills so those were out. She was also not about to hand Callen a box of condoms. Did she even want kids now? Brooklyn didn't really know. She was more afraid that she would end up losing the next one too. What if she was one of those women who couldn't carry a baby for very long? Neither she nor Callen were that young anymore either.

Hearing the car door Brooklyn put the bear back and sacked out on the couch with one of her books. The door opened and Callen walked in with a bag of food. He also had a bunch of roses.

"I thought you might like these." Callen handed them too her and headed to the kitchen.

Brooklyn followed him and couldn't help but smile. "Thank you they are beautiful." She pulled out a vase and filed it with water. Callen watched her smell the flowers as she fixed them. Brooklyn carried them out into the living room and put them on the mantel before going back to see what food he got.

"Yummy yummy heart attack huh?" Brooklyn said pulling out several boxes of food. "You do realize you got enough for like ten people?"

"Yeah I couldn't decide what to get." Callen shrugged and picked up two boxes and moved them to the table.

"There better be dumplings here somewhere."

"Yes dear. I got you two kinds." Callen handed her the dumplings.

Brooklyn smiled at him and pulled two beers out of the fridge. An hour later they were both stuffed and on the couch. Callen looked over at the bookcase and smiled. "I see you put out some stuff."

"Yeah just a few things I wanted to keep."

"You can keep whatever you want."

"I know but most of that stuff was over ten years old. I didn't even remember half of it. My mom never tosses anything out."

Callen noticed a jar full of sand. "What's with the sand?"

"It's from the beach at Atlantic City. A little reminder of home."

Callen lifted her feet into his lap and started rubbing them. Brooklyn closed her eyes and started to drift off when the phone rang.

"Please tell me that's not Eric I don't want to go to work." Said Brooklyn.

"Look like its Sam."

"Hey Sam what's up?" Callen listened for a few minutes before looking at Brooklyn.

"Yeah sure bring it over." Callen hung up. "Sam and Michele got a new entertainment center so they are giving us their old one."

"We really don't need one."

"Where else did you plan on putting the tv and dvd player?"

"Wasn't planning on putting them anywhere."

"Brooklyn I know how much you love your tv shows."

"Last time I checked you need cable to watch tv."

Callen let it go as he could tell she was getting a bit upset with him. He'd wait till they had the tv set up to surprise her. Sam showed up soon and they put the entertainment center back together and hooked up the tv and dvd player. Callen handed Brooklyn the remote.

"Go head turn it on." Brooklyn gave him a look and Sam smiled. They had this planned out for a few days.

The tv turned on and Brooklyn was shocked to find they had cable. "Ok when did you do this?"

"I had the cable turned on yesterday." Brooklyn hadn't even noticed the cable box. Sam must have had it."

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Callen pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "I want my wife to be happy here."

Sam cleared his throat. "If you two are going to start making babies I'm leaving."

"Don't worry Sam we don't want you to end up in shock." Said Callen.

"Sam are you hungry? Callen bought way too much food for lunch."

"No I'm good. Need to get home. Promised my daughter we'd watch a movie."

Sam left and Callen shut the door. "So are you happy with the tv?"

"Of course I am but you didn't need to do this. I don't expect you to change your house just for me."

"Brook the house is ours now. I had Hetty add your name to the deed." Callen pulled her into his arms again. "You don't have to get rid of a thing if you don't want too."

"You can't tell me all my stuff wasn't driving you crazy?"

"Even if it was that doesn't mean you need to toss it out."

"Callen like I said what I tossed was so old I don't need it." Brooklyn smiled up at him. "Anyways I can always buy new stuff that is more important."

"New stuff huh. Like what?"

"Well I was thinking of stuff made out of lace." Brooklyn pulled away from him and headed to the bedroom.

"Lace?" Callen swallowed hard and followed her. Ok he could deal with some new stuff.

Brooklyn was in the bedroom when Callen got there. He was a bit disappointed that she still had her clothing on.

"What?" asked Brooklyn.

"Nothing just thought we were going to have sex." Callen looked lost. Brooklyn had to laugh. "Well we are on our honeymoon."

"I never said we weren't." Brooklyn knew she'd give in to him. No matter what she loved him. "Just give me a minuet ok. I have a surprise for you." Brooklyn grabbed a bag from the closet and headed for the bathroom. Callen stripped and got onto the bed. He didn't know what was upsetting her today and just wanted her to be happy.

Callen looked up to find his wife standing there in a very skimpy bra and panties set. "Wow."

"You can thank Nell she got this for me as a wedding present." Brooklyn joined him on the bed. "Along with a few other items."

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?"

"I love you."

Brooklyn shook her head at him. Callen was busy checking out her bra and looked like he was about to start drooling.

NELLS APARTMENT.

"Nell what's in this bag?" asked Eric being nosy. He was waiting on Nell to get ready so they could go to a movie.

"What bag?"

"The one on the table."

"Eric do not look in that." Yelled Nell.

"Too late." Eric now held up a purple bra. He swallowed. Nell stopped just inside the room. Eric put the bra down and reached in to pull out the matching panties. "You wear this stuff?"

Nell decided to teach Eric a lesson. "Yes I do. In fact I'm wearing some right now."

Eric spun to look at her. His mouth hung open and Nell could see the hamster running on the wheel. He was trying to figure out what it looked like.

"So Eric did you still want to go see the movie or did you want me to put on a fashion show for you?"

"Oh boy." Eric dropped the panties and nearly ran for the door.

"Eric where are you going?" Nell stood there and laughed. She grabbed her purse and was about to go after him when he came back in with his go bag. (Hetty made him carry one in his car after he showed up in jammies more than once.)

"Ok I'm all set. Do we do this here or in the bedroom?"

Nell was shocked. She never imagined that Eric felt that way about her, not really. "Well sex usually happens in the bedroom Eric."

"Yeah bedroom good idea." Nell took his hand and led him to her room. She just hoped he didn't pass out on her.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

"So are you ever going to tell me what's really bothering you?"

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Brook you can tell me anything ever."

"I'm afraid if I get pregnant again I'll just lose this one too."

Callen held her close. "You still want to try for one don't you?" Callen felt his heart pound. "If you don't I'll understand."

"I don't want to disappoint you again."

"You could never disappoint me."

"You say that now. I already lost one child I don't want to lose another or worse lose you." Brooklyn was crying now. Callen felt his heart break.

"If I had been there you would have been eating and sleeping and you wouldn't have had to deal with it alone and you may not have lost the baby." Callen took a deep breath. "You should be disappointed in me, and the fact that I ran when things went bad."

They lay there and just held each other. Neither really knew what to say. Finally Callen spoke up. "You know we could always adopt."

"I think right now I just want some time with the two of us ok."

"Anything you want Brook. Just know I will never leave you again no matter what."

"You better not or my dad will kill you."

"Believe me I know."

Callen had gotten several travel brochures in the mail from her dad. None of the places were somewhere he wanted to be dumped in.

"So what else did Nell get you?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see."

Brooklyn felt some of the heaviness lift and she closed her eyes. She'd do her best to not worry about a baby until the time came when she had to worry about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors notes: Thank you for all the reviews and a few ideas. There will be lots of drama in future chapters along with lots more humor.

"So you're telling me she just tossed everything?" asked Sam.

"Most of it." Replied Callen. They were on a stake out and bored. Sam started asking Callen how married life was.

"I don't get it."

"Well I may have groaned when her parents shipped like twenty some boxes to us."

"Well G it doesn't help that you had a mostly empty house before she moved in." Sam looked over at his partner. "You know man marriage is a lot of give and take."

"I know that. I told her she didn't have to get rid of it all but she just hauled it all to the curb while I went for food."

Callen didn't know why this bugged him so much. His living room still had his chair and table plus her tv, couch and one bookcase. It was mostly empty. The dining room area only had a small table. The rest of the house was mostly empty.

"Give it time G."

"Maybe we rushed this? If her parents hadn't pushed."

"G you wanted to marry her before her parents showed up so I don't want to hear that."

Sam shook his head. "You love her she loves you most of the time." Callen glared at Sam at that one. "You need to find a happy medium."

"Sam I need to tell you something and I don't want anyone else to know."

"Ok G."

"When I left her she was pregnant. Brooklyn had a miscarriage because she wasn't eating or sleeping."

"Damn."

"She said the doctors told her it just wasn't meant to be but what I put her thru didn't help any. I never knew till she broke down and told me. Gibbs tried to tell me but I shut him out."

"You think that it still bothers her?"

"I know it does. Hell it's killing me to think there are now two kids I'll never be a father too."

"G you can't change the past." Sam felt for his friend. This wasn't an easy thing to go thru. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No not that I can think of."

Callen went to look out the window and jumped when he saw his wife looking in at him.

"Good god you scared me."

"Seriously G I've been standing her for like a minuet." Callen got out of the car and moved the seat so she could climb in the back. "Sam I got you a turkey sandwich, G you got your ham and bacon combo."

"I'm telling you G all that bacon is gonna kill you."

"No my wife sneaking up on me is what is going to kill me."

Brooklyn sat in the back and laughed at him.

"I think she's taking lessons from Hetty." Callen took a bite of his sandwich. Sam was laughing so hard he had to put his sandwich down.

"G I tapped at the window three times. I would have just opened the door but you had it locked."

Sam was really laughing now. It was funny to see G getting schooled by his wife.

"Oh and by the way Melinda from diner said hi and you should call her." Callen looked up at the tone of his wife's voice. Sam nearly spit his drink across the car. "I told her you were too busy trying to make a baby with your wife to call her."

"Ah man G I don't think you can go back to that place again." Sam was now shaking he was laughing so hard.

"How did she know this order was for me?"

"You can see the Challenger from diner and she knows it's Sam's car and that you are always with Sam. Also you're the only one who orders that combo."

Callen groaned. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Isn't she like 20? A bit young for you don't you think babe?"

"Just shoot me now please."

"Nope I'm going to tease you the rest of the day about this."

"Brook I never flirted with her, I never asked for her number, she is not my type."

"Oh I believe you but I still think it's funny."

By the end of the day Callen was all in. Sam and Brook had messed with him all day. They stopped for dinner and headed home. They walked in the house and Callen dropped to the couch.

"What's the matter G?"

"Nothing just tired."

Brooklyn sat next to him and nuzzled his neck. "How about we take a nice hot soak in the hot tub."

"That would feel good."

Brooklyn stood and started to strip. "Babe what are you doing?"

"Well I thought it was clothing optional now." She dropped her bra and headed to the back door stopping to grab a few towels on her way from the laundry basket. Brook made it as far as the hot tub before Callen joined her in his boxers.

"I love you."

"I love you too G now get those boxers off."

Callen laughed and dropped them before climbing in to the hot tub. Brooklyn joined him and settled back into the hot water. They were both glad for the privacy fence that separated the two yards.

"I'm going shopping with Nell and Kensi Saturday."

"Ok." Callen groaned as a jet hit a sore spot. "You know if you see something for the house you can just buy it."

"I know. I was thinking about a rug for the living room."

"Ok just nothing too bright. I don't want a pink rug in the living room."

"I was looking at one online I'll show it to you later and see if you like it." Brook snuggled closer to him. "Nell says we need matching dishes."

"What's wrong with what we have?"

"G they are paper plates and like three mugs."

"We almost never eat here and when we do it's take out."

"Do you want to tell Nell no?"

Callen opened his eyes. "Oh no way. I do not want those puppy dog eyes of hers on me."

"Then I guess we are getting new dishes on Saturday."

"Ok Brook whatever you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes anything."

Brook let her hand drift under the water. Callen's eyes popped open. "You said anything."

Callen let his head drop back. "Yes I did."

DEEK'S APARTMENT.

Kensi did you see my new LAPD tee shirt?" Deeks was looking thru his bedroom for the new shirt. He had just gotten it that day and wanted to wear it.

"You mean this shirt?" Deeks looked up to see Kensi wearing the shirt and nothing else.

"Yeah that shirt."

"I really like this shirt Deeks." Deeks pushed her up against the wall and lifted her up.

"It does look good on you." Deeks began to kiss his way down her neck. "I think maybe you should just keep it."

"If you say so." Kensi groaned as she felt Deeks slid into her. "Ok this is now my favorite shirt of all time." Deeks just laughed.

After they finished they settled in to watch tv. "I'm going shopping with Brook and Nell on Saturday."

"Please do not buy anything. We don't have room for anything else in this place."

"Not even from Victoria Secrets?"

"Ok yes if it's from there." Kensi laughed.

"We're going shopping for dishes for Brook and Callen."

"It's about time he got some dishes."

"It's about time he had more than just a chair and a lamp."

"True. Brook is good for him."

"Just like I'm good for you." Kensi said as she snuggled into him the tv totally forgotten.

OSP

It was Sam's turn to get lunch the next day. He came back and handed out the food dropping a sandwich on Callen's desk.

"Not funny Sam." It was a ham and bacon sandwich.

"Your girlfriend says hi."

"Really not funny Sam." Callen said as he unwrapped his sandwich. He stopped dead when he found the note.

"You ok there G?" asked Brook.

"Um yeah. Sam was this you?"

"Hun? No not me."

Brooklyn grabbed the note. "Wow she doesn't know when to back off." Callen groaned as Brooklyn dialed the number on the paper.

"Yeah hi I would really appreciate if you didn't leave notes to my husband in his food." Brook listened to the girl stutter. "For one he is way too old for you. Second he knows better than to cheat on me. Third don't forget I carry a gun." Brooklyn hung up.

Deeks and Kensi were confused. The look on Callen's face was priceless. "G if I knew she was putting notes in the food I would have gotten the sandwiches somewhere else." Sam couldn't hold in the laughter. He filled Kensi and Deeks in and they both laughed too.

"Yeah I can never eat there again." Said Callen.

"I don't think any of you can now." Said Hetty walking past. "That's ten restaurants your all banned from this year."

Callen simply groaned again. His phone dinged and he opened the text and dropped his phone.

"What now?" asked Brook.

"Your dad is now texting me." He showed her the text and Brooklyn bust out laughing.

"Oh that's a good one."

It was a close up of his face saying I'm watching you.

"That is going to give me nightmares."

Sam snagged the phone and laughed. "Man G you can't catch a break today."

"I am so glad your parents live on the other side of the country."

"So am I." said Granger as he came over to grab his lunch. "I'm sorry but your mother scares me."

Everyone looked at Brooklyn and laughed. Brooklyn just shrugged. "You should have seen what she did with my prom date."

Callen looked over his eyes wide. "How does your dad put up with her?"

"Oh he has a girlfriend." Everyone looked at her again. "What?"

"You're ok with that?"

"Look I love my mom but she's not all there."

"Oh and your dad is?" asked Callen trying to forget that text.

"G my dad loves to mess with you that's all."

"Yeah sure babe."

"My mom wasn't always this bad. Ok she was always a flirt but losing my brother pushed her over the edge."

"How is she still a cop?" asked Deeks.

"Deeks your talking about Trenton, trust me some of the cops there are real pieces of work. That and when she's working she's one hell of a cop."

"The next time she's in town please let me know so I can plan a trip anywhere else." Said Granger.

"I'm with you." Said Callen. He jumped when an empty cup hit the side of his head. He glanced at his wife. "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

The next few days were spent on a rather harsh case. By the time it was over everyone needed a drink or several. Deeks had a sprained wrist and a nice shiner. Kensi had bruises on her neck and shoulder. Callen was limping from a hard kick to his leg and Brooklyn had a cut over one eye and a split lip. Sam was the only one who hadn't gotten hurt.

This was only because Hetty still refused to let him in the field. He was only the driver.

"Hetty can I please go back in the field now? My leg is fine."

"Well as seeing as the rest of the team is hurt I guess you will be needed to keep them all in line next time."

Hetty looked at Brooklyn. "Ok seriously I was not the one to start the riot. That was Callen."

"Our suspect had Kensi pinned against a wall."

"Yeah but did you have to pull the fire alarm?" said Deeks holding an ice pack to his face.

"Ok next time I'll let your partner get choked to death."

Deeks looked over at Kensi. "Yeah ok. Sorry man my head hurts like hell."

Hetty looked at her team. Even beaten and bruised they would do whatever needed to keep the others safe.

"I say you all take an early leave and go blow off some steam."

"O'Mallies?" asked Deeks.

"Sounds good we'll meet you there." Said Callen. Kensi called up to Nell and Eric and told them the plans.

He put his hand out and stopped Brooklyn from walking past him. "You ok?"

"Yeah mostly my pride is hurt."

Callen brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Want me to kiss and make it all better?"

Brooklyn laughed softly and Callen leaned in to kiss the cut over her eye then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Come on let's get out of here."

They all met up at the restaurant and got their favorite table. They got a few looks but no one said anything. Their usual waitress walked up to the table.

"Oh please tell me the bad guys didn't get away?"

"No Carol they didn't." said Sam.

"Good I'll get get you a round of beers. You want your usual apps?"

"Yes please." Said Nell.

Kensi noticed how Carol hovered over Callen each time they came here.

"Callen I think Carol has a crush on you."

"Oh great another one." Callen grumbled. Brooklyn was still teasing him about the girl at the diner. He looked at Brooklyn. "I swear I've never done anything."

"G calm down I know you haven't." Callen reached over and held Brooks hand just as Carol came back with their drinks. She put a beer down in front of each of them and somehow knocked one onto Brooks lap.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry."

Everyone waited to see if Brook would freak out. "No problem. I have a clean pair in the car I'll be right back." Brook ran out to the car and then into the bathroom. Once she was changed she tossed the wet pants into the car and headed back into the restaurant.

She sat down and looked at Callen. "Do you think it's safe for me to eat my food? I don't trust that it hasn't been spit on or dropped on the floor."

Callen groaned. She had a point. "I'm sure it's fine."

The manager came over and apologized. He told Brooklyn her meal was on the house. Then hurried away when he noticed her gun and badge.

"Why does everyone think I'm going to start shooting?"

"Well there was that one time in Munich." Said Callen.

"Again that was not my fault."

Carol came over with their dinners and finally noticed the ring on Callen's hand. It only took her a second to figure out that Brooklyn was the wife. She quickly left the table. Brooklyn poked at her meal not really wanting to eat it. Callen sighed and passed her some of his dinner on a small plate.

"Guess this is one more place we can't eat at again." Said Deeks.

"No just me this time." Said Brooklyn. She left her beer sit too just not sure if it was safe to drink.

"You know the food is probably ok to eat." Said Nell.

"Yeah I'm sure your right I'm just not taking a chance." Brooklyn took a drink of Callen's beer. "Back in DC Gibbs took the team out to celebrate one night after a bad case. Turned out the waitress thought I was Tony's girlfriend. Was never so sick in my life. Spent three days in the hospital." Brooklyn shook her head. "I was just glad that his wife Ziva wasn't with us. She was four months pregnant at the time."

"Ouch." Said Deeks.

"I'll stop and get you take out on the way home." Said Callen.

"Thanks babe."

Callen and Brooklyn paid their bill and left shortly after. Carol came over to clear the plates and noticed the uneaten food and full beer. She felt bad for the spilt beer. The team had been eating there for over two years and Callen always smiled at her. Guess she judged that one wrong.

The others all felt weird now and all agreed they wouldn't be back to eat there again. Good thing LA had a lot of places to eat.

"Ok we do not tell Hetty we are banned from two places in one week." Said Kensi.

Chapter notes: Up next, Callen manages to tick off Brooklyn yet again. This time she's really mad. So mad it may just make the case they are working go sideways.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors notes. Thanks for all the great reviews.

For the fourth day that week Callen had headed out with Sam after work. The first night Brooklyn didn't care as she had plans with Kensi and Nell. The second night she was tired after a long day and went home to a quiet house and a hot bath. The third night she got a bit mad. The fourth night she was pissed. It was now Friday and the three of them were in the Challenger headed back to the mission.

"So G I was thinking seafood tower tonight?"

"Sounds good Sam."

"Not if you ever plan on having sex with me again." Sam looked in the review mirror at Brook. She had her arms crossed and was staring a hole in the back of Callen's head.

"Brook something wrong?"

"Well yeah. You've spent every night this week out with Sam you would think you'd want to spend one night with your own wife. Or is there something you're not telling me."

"I didn't think you'd mind."

"Oh I think she minds G."

Brook turned to look out the window.

"You want to come with us?" asked Callen. Sam held his breath.

"What do you think." Growled Brook.

Callen looked over at Sam for help. Sam just shook his head. The second they pulled into the Mission Brook was ready to run. Callen got out and moved the seat for her. He put his hand out to help her out of the car and she ignored it and nearly fell trying to get out of the car and away from him.

"Oh you are so sleeping on the couch this weekend."

Callen looked lost. "G you can't spend every night out with me and still have a wife."

"Michelle doesn't seem to mind you hanging with me after work."

"No but we've been married a lot longer than you have. You haven't been married six months."

"I'm really screwed aren't I?"

"Yes you are. "

Callen and Sam went in and found Brook packing up her stuff to leave. She groaned when she heard Eric blow his whistle.

"Sorry guys but we got a case."

Everyone headed up the stairs. Callen grabbed Brooklyn's arm. "I'm sorry." Brook pulled away from him. "Ok I will not spend so much time with Sam outside of work."

"That's not the point." Brook looked down at him. "We have a case we can talk about this later."

"Miss Jones you may begin."

"Three hours ago an email was sent to one of your backstopped emails." She pointed to Callen. "A very old one."

"Who was it for Nell?"

"Mr. Craften."

"Crap." Said Brooklyn. She looked over at Callen. "I thought Chang was dead."

"Guess not."

"Ok you two want to fill the rest of us in."

"Brook and I went undercover as a team of assassins." Mr. and Mrs. Craften. She was the weapon and I was her handler so to speak."

"And this Mr. Chang?" asked Hetty.

"Head of a China mob. Mostly they sell drugs and guns. Some human trafficking."

"Well they want to hire you again." Said Nell.

Callen looked over at Brooklyn. "Think you can handle these guys again?"

Brook looked over at him and glared at him.

"Now both of you off to wardrobe." Said Hetty shooing them out of OPS.

Callen groaned as he fixed his jacket. He really didn't want to take Brooklyn in with him. He knew she could handle herself but Chang and his group of thugs could get mean real fast. Truth was he didn't want to see her get hurt.

He came out from behind the curtain and almost fell over. Brooklyn stood there in a very short, skin tight black dress. Add on the three inch heels and the fact that she had her hair pulled up into some fancy kind of thing blew him away.

Brooklyn tried not to stare at Callen. He was wearing a dark grey suit and a black dress shirt. Man he looked good. Ok bad, very bad got to get your head in the game.

Nell handed them their ear wigs and a broach for Brooklyn that had a camera in it. "Now get in find out what you can and get out." Said Hetty.

Callen and Brooklyn drove up to the club. Sam was acting as the driver and got out to open the car door for them. He nodded at Callen and closed the car door. Callen put his arm out and Brooklyn took it. Minutes later they were in the club.

They spotted Chang in the back in a private booth surrounded by at least six of his goons. Off to the left they saw Kensi and Deeks at the bar drinks in hand. "You ready?"

"Always." Brooklyn smiled at Callen and they started to move closer.

"Stop." Said one of the goons.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Chang." Callen handed him a business card.

Chang looked at it and motioned for them to come sit down.

"Can I get either of you anything?"

"Beer for me and a white wine for my wife."

A waitress ran off to get the drinks.

"Mr. Craften it's been a while how have you both been?"

"Good and you?"

"Just fine. Now I need you and your wife to be of assistance to me in taking care of a certain problem."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Callen let his hand rest on Brooklyn's leg. The drinks were delivered and Chang put a photo down on the table.

"This is the target. I need him eliminated quietly, if it looks like an accident even better."

Callen looked at Brooklyn. "What do you think babe? Can you make it look like an accident?"

Brooklyn smiled at Callen then at Chang. "It will be my pleasure." It took everything she had to concentrate considering Callen was moving his hand even higher on her leg. She was going to kill him any minuet.

Chang smiled at her and it made her sick. He pushed an envelope across the table at them. "A down payment the rest will be provided after things are taken care off."

Callen pocked the envelope and stood. Brooklyn was about to stand when Chang made a move with his hand. The goon closest to her grabbed Brooklyn as she stood. It was the wrong move as he ended up on his knees in front of her in very visible pain.

"Very impressive." Said Chang leaning back in his seat. The man on the floor groaned and tried to get up. "You haven't lost your touch my dear."

"I take it your satisfied my wife can get the job done?"

"Yes I'm sure she will do just fine." Callen put his hand out and Brooklyn put hers into it. They turned and walked away. Once outside the both took a deep breath.

"Good job in there."

"I'm just glad I got to hurt one of them." Callen chuckled and helped her into the back of the car. Sam drove away checking for any tails. An hour later they were changed and going over the hit up in OPS.

"We'll make it look real Chang will never know the difference." Said Sam.

"Go home all of you and get some rest. Tomorrow we will have a busy day." Said Hetty.

Brooklyn grabbed her things and went out to her car. Callen followed and started to get in with her. "Don't you have a date with Sam tonight?" Brook glared at him over the top of the car.

"I said I was sorry."

Brook huffed and got in the driver's side. Callen climbed in too reached over to his wife. She shrugged him off again.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

"I haven't decided."

They drove home and Brooklyn went right to the bedroom. She slammed the door and Callen heard the lock slide into place. He looked over at the couch. He just hoped she didn't call her dad.

The next morning was just as tense. Brooklyn came out and grabbed a bowl of cereal and coffee. Callen watched her but didn't say anything right away.

"Brook I want you to be careful today. Just don't do anything stupid."

"I didn't plan on it."

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"You didn't call your dad did you?"

"Not yet."

They headed into the mission. Callen tried to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him get close enough. Hetty pulled her aside and got her ready for the mission.

An hour later Brooklyn was suited up and ready to go. The intended target had been approached and was in on the plan to save his life. It took Eric only a few minutes to spot Chang's men. They were there to make sure the hit went off.

Callen gave her the signal and Brooklyn moved in. Moments later there were screams as a woman and her child spotted a man sitting on a bench bleeding. Paramedics were called. Chang's men watched from the crowd as the man was zipped up into a body bag.

Half an hour later Callen had a text telling him an address to meet Chang for the final payment. Sam, Deeks and Kensi were in place first just in case. They got there and two men blocked the door.

"Just you, she needs to stay outside."

"Wait in the car I'll be right back." Callen gave Brooklyn a tight smile and walked into the warehouse. She went back to the car which was parked away from the building. She looked around and saw the others off to the side. Something was off she could feel it.

Just then the front windows on the building blew out. Brooklyn was thrown backwards into the car from the force of the explosion. She picked herself up and screamed for Callen. Sam and Deeks reached her first. Kensi was already on the phone calling it in. When Deeks realized she was moving towards the building he grabbed her.

"Brook you can't."

"Let me go Deeks. Just let me go." Brooklyn struggled to get out of Deeks arms and kept screaming out for Callen. Sam had to help Deeks hold her back afraid if she did get free they would lose her too.

"Eric has fire and rescue on the way." Said Kensi. She was trying her best not to cry. Brooklyn had finally stopped screaming and had slumped against Deeks.

"Kensi stay with Brooklyn, Deeks you head to the right I'm going left. Let's check and see if anyone got out.

Deeks swallowed hard and handed Brooklyn over to Kensi. They all knew that there was a real chance Callen wouldn't make it out of this one alive. No one would say it but they all felt the loss.

Kensi stood with an arm around Brooklyn and watched the fire burn. It was only five minutes later when fire showed up. Granger was right after them.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." Said Kensi. Brooklyn was now sitting on the ground leaning against the car.

"Is she ok?"

"I don't think so. The blast threw her against Callen's car."

Granger called for paramedics to check her out.

"She's in shock and has some bad bruising on her back from the impact." Granger nodded and helped her off the rig and back to where Kensi stood.

There was a commotion as fire rescue started yelling that they had a survivor. Deeks and Sam were there at the entrance when they came out with a man covered in a blanket.

Kensi gasped when she saw it was Callen. He looked sooty but seemed fine. He was looking around and as soon as he spotted Brooklyn he shook off Sam and headed her way. Kensi shook Brooklyn and pointed. She heard her make a noise close to a cry and push away from the car. Callen pulled her into him and held on tightly.

"It's ok. I'm fine."

Brooklyn wrapped her arms around him and felt her body shake. At one point Callen held her a bit too tightly and Brooklyn gave a moan.

"What?"

"Back bruised. I got tossed into your car when the blast went off."

Callen turned her around and lifted her shirt. "Shit."

"I'm fine Callen. EMT checked me out."

"Callen what the hell happened in there?"

"Chang's men turned on him. He was dead when I went in. They locked me in a back room and then the place blew. I figure they went out the back door."

"Ok let's get you back to OPS."

"You ok to drive G?"

"Yeah I'm good." Callen pulled Brooklyn back against his side and led her to the car.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Brooklyn into Callen's neck.

"It's ok sweat heart." Callen held her as tightly as he could. Granger told Deeks to drive Callen's car back. He put Callen and Brook in the back of Kensi's car.

Hetty had an ice pack waiting for Brooklyn when she got back. Callen moved her to the couch and sat her down. He put the ice pack against her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"LAPD just picked up the rest of Chang's men. Three are dead two in the hospital."

"Mr. Callen I suggest you take your wife home. We will see you both on Monday morning."

Callen helped Brooklyn up and to the car. She didn't speak to him the entire ride. They walked in the door and Brooklyn headed for the bedroom. She stripped and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

It didn't take long for Callen to pick up her things and put them I the hamper. He stripped himself and followed her into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Still mad at me?"

"No."

"Good because that couch makes my back hurt."

"Just don't spend so much time with Sam outside of work ok."

"How about you start coming out with us more." Callen kissed her neck. "I'll get Sam to bring Michelle we can make it a double date night."

Brooklyn laughed. "That would be nice." She leaned back into him. "And you two can have your boys night as long as they are not ever night."

"Ok sounds good." Callen ran his hands over her skin. "How's the back feel?"

"Hurts."

"Let's get you to bed. Then I'll order a pizza."

"Ok and I need a new ice pack."

Brooklyn grabbed one of Callen's shirts and pulled it on before getting in to bed. Callen got her a pain pill Hetty had sent home with them and got her settled. Once Brooklyn was resting he ordered their pizza.

He looked at the photo of him and Brook that was over the fireplace. He had almost screwed it all up. Sam was right he needed to adjust his life to the new one he wanted. And if they did have kids he would have to change it again. One thing he knew he would do anything to keep his wife. He was not going to let Brooklyn go.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes. The more reviews the faster I write.

The next week Callen did everything he could to make up for being an ass the week before. By Friday he was driving Brooklyn crazy.

"G don't you have something else you can be doing?"

"Nope." Callen was sitting backwards in his chair watching her do paperwork. Brooklyn looked up and gave him a look. Sam sat at his desk laughing quietly.

"Hey Brook girls night tonight?" asked Kensi and Nell coming into the room.

"Oh god yes."

"What?" asked Callen. "I thought we were going to dinner."

"Go with Sam. I need a night with the girls."

"You sure?"

"Seriously G go enjoy a seafood tower or something with little eggs on it."

Ok so maybe Callen had been a bit smothering this past week. He had almost gotten blown up after all and pissed his wife off all in less than two days. "Ok but don't go too crazy on me."

Brook and Kensi exchanged a laugh. Two hours later they were at a bar enjoying a few beers.

"So you still mad at Callen?" asked Nell.

"No not really. I mean I don't mind if he goes out with Sam but just not every night."

"Those two have been doing that sense they were partners. I don't know how Michelle puts up with Sam coming home so late every night." Added Kensi.

"This week he's been home each night but will not leave me alone for five minutes."

"Yeah the creepy watching you work today was a bit strange."

"Sam told him he needs to show me more attention."

Kensi and Nell exchanged a look. "We might have heard Callen talking to Hetty about taking you to Hawaii next month for a week."

Brooklyn just looked at them.

"He wants you to have a proper honeymoon." Said Nell.

"Ok that is very sweet."

"He told Sam it's a baby making trip." Added Nell.

"I'm going to kill him." The girls laughed. "He is obsessed with us having a kid."

"That's a good thing right?" asked Kensi.

"I guess. Right now I'm just happy having him all to myself."

"I think Callen will be a great dad." Said Nell.

"Yeah he's great with kids."

"One good thing is my Aunt Meg said she'd be happy to move out here to look after the kids once we start having them."

"That's good."

"Yeah she's a retired NYPD Detective so she can handle the stuff we seem to get into."

"Oh you could hook her up with Granger." Said Nell.

"No I don't think so. My mom has already scared him enough."

This really got a good laugh out of them. A few minutes later Brooks phone dinged. It was Callen sending her a text.

*Bored hope you're having fun. Tell Kensi Deeks is telling us about their sex life.*

Brook almost spit her beer across the table. She showed Kensi the text and Kensi's eyes got huge.

"Deeks is dead."

Kensi pulled out her phone and sent Deeks a message. Across town Deeks got he message and went pale.

"Callen what did you tell your wife?"

"Noting why?"

"Why does Kensi think I'm talking about our sex life?"

"You were about an hour ago."

"I'm going to get you for this man."

Sam and Eric were laughing now. It had been a pretty lame evening so far. Deeks and Callen had both been hit on a few times. Callen simply held up his hand and showed them the ring. Deeks calmly told them he had a girlfriend and shot them down.

The boys were bored. "Where are the girls tonight?" asked Sam.

"They wouldn't tell me." Answered Callen.

"They are at the Shell over by Deeks apartment." Answered Eric. "What its ladies night beers are half price."

"Isn't that the place with the male review on Fridays?" Asked Deeks.

Callen and Eric both looked up a bit shocked. Sam laughed. Callen, Deeks and Eric all texted the girls.

*Why didn't you tell me you wanted to see naked men tonight? I'd have put on my old LAPD uniform and stripped for you.*

*Nell please tell me you aren't at that bar just to see some random men strip?*

*Brooklyn get your ass home now. I do not want my wife watching strange men strip.*

The girls all looked at their phones and laughed. Then they passed the phones around the table laughing even more. Just then Michelle joined them.

"Hey guys what's up with the phone swap?"

"Oh the guys think we're here to see men strip." Said Kensi.

"Well we are so what's the big deal?"

Kensi texted this to Deeks who almost dropped his phone. "Um big guy where is your wife tonight?"

"At home why?"

"Well she's at the bar with the girls."

"Oh hell no."

Sam was up and moving towards the door. The others followed. They got there in record time breaking a few traffic laws in the process. Once they got to the door they found out it was by ticket only.

"Look our wives are in there and we want them out." Said Sam. The bouncer laughed at them.

"Look guys it's a charity event no big deal."

Callen pulled his badge and the bouncer shrugged and let them in. They went in and spotted the girls right away. What blew them away was the male dancer who was lifting Hetty around and tossing her to the other dancers.

"You can never un see this." Said Eric.

"Guys let's get out of here." Said Deeks.

Sam spotted Michelle and Brooklyn laughing and taking photos of Hetty. Hetty was totally enjoying herself and grabbed the guys ass when he put her down at the table.

"Yeah I've seen enough." Said Sam.

They filed out and the bouncer stopped them. "You find your wives?"

"Yeah like you said it's all harmless fun." Said Deeks. They headed home hoping to forget what they saw.

DEEKS APARTMENT

Kensi tip toed into the apartment only to find Deeks sitting with a beer on the couch.

"You ok Deeks?"

"I will never forget seeing Hetty grab that guys ass ever."

"Oh my god you guys came to the bar?"

"Will never do that again. I don't ever want to know what you do on girls night."

Kensi started laughing. "Come on Deeks how about you give me a private show?"

"Not tonight Kensi I'm not in the mood."

SAM'S HOUSE.

"Michele what were you thinking?"

"It was for charity and Hetty invited me."

"Please tell me you didn't let those guys touch you?"

"Trust me babe none of them can compare to you."

NELLS HOUSE.

Nell got out of the taxi and found Eric drunk on her front porch. "Well if it isn't little Nelly. Have fun tonight Nelly?"

"Eric your drunk."

"Well when you watch your boss getting tossed around by a bunch of naked men you get drunk."

Nell shook her head and pulled Eric in the house and pushed him down on the couch to sleep it off.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

Callen was sitting in his chair when Brooklyn came in. "Guess who won the door prize?" she held out a pink bag and smiled.

"You could have told me where you were going?"

"I didn't know till we got there. Hetty said it was a treat on her for working so hard lately."

"So do I get to see what's in the bag?"

"Give me a minute to go change." Brook leaned down and kissed Callen.

She came out in a little blue number and Callen jumped out of the chair and picked her up carrying her to the bed.

"I don't want to know anything about tonight ok?"

"Nothing really happened except Hetty getting a bit out of control."

"Good." Said Callen as he slowly made love to his wife.


	13. Chapter 13

Callen lay there holding his wife while she slept. Ok he had to admit the charity was a good one. He just wished he had been told before hand. Brook sighed and snuggled closer to him. Callen ran his fingers down her back and Brook stretched and lifted her head to look at him.

"Sorry did I wake you up?"

"No. You ok?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us, maybe getting away for a bit."

"Sounds nice."

"Good because we leave Monday for Hawaii."

"Guess I better go shopping tomorrow. I need to pick up a few things."

"You're ok going?"

"As long as Hetty says we can have the time off sure."

Callen was relieved. He was a bit worried she wouldn't want to go.

"Oh my mom called today. She wants us to come back east for Christmas."

"I was thinking about taking you to Aspin for Christmas."

"You just don't want to spend Christmas in Trenton."

"Babe no one wants to spend Christmas in Trenton."

"True. Maybe we can just fly out for a few days."

"If you really want to we can."

Callen really wasn't too sure he wanted to make that trip but would if Brooklyn wanted to go.

"I promise we will not stay more than two or three days."

"Ok."

"Callen I don't want to go if you're going to be unhappy."

"It will be ok as long as your mom keeps her hands off my ass."

"Oh but it's such a hot ass." Brook laughed and Callen cringed.

The next day Brook headed to the mall. She picked out several new bathing suits, all skimpy, several wraps and some new sandals. She then picked out several light sundresses. Some cotton shorts were next and some new tank tops.

By lunch time she was done and headed home. She called Callen and told him she'd pick up lunch on her way. He said Sam was there so she should pick up extra.

Brook sighed and added an extra pizza to their order. Not that she didn't like Sam, he was a great guy but shouldn't he be spending is Saturday with his own family.

Brook pulled up in the drive way and grabbed the pizza's she picked up her bags too and headed to the door. Callen must have been watching for her and opened the door.

"Hey babe you get everything you needed?"

"Yes I did." Brook headed to the bedroom to dump her stuff. She didn't see Sam but his car was outside.

She came out and Callen was smiling at her. "I have a surprise for you."

"Ok."

He led her thru the kitchen and out the back door. Brook stopped dead. Sam was there leaning against a wooden swing set.

"Wow."

"Nice huh?"

"That's one way to put it."

"My foster family had one like it. I ordered it last month just came today."

Sam had a huge smile on his face. "It's nice."

"You like it?"

"Yeah but shouldn't you have waited till we had the kid first?"

Sam laughed at them.

"G is there something you're not telling me?"

"I was thinking we could foster an older kid, maybe."

"Um ok." Brooklyn didn't know what to say to this. "How about we eat the pizza before it gets cold and we can talk about this later."

Sam's eyes lit up at the mention of Pizza and he headed into the kitchen. Callen and Brook followed. Sam already had a piece of pizza in his hand.

"This is good where's it from?"

"Ray's on Santa Monica."

"G we got to order this for lunch more often."

Callen shook his head and grabbed a slice. Once they ate Sam headed home.

"So I'm pushing things again?"

"No it's a nice surprise." Brooklyn looked out the kitchen window at the swing set.

"I just want to do something good for a kid like my foster parents did for me."

Brooklyn smiled up at Callen. "I'm going to go wash the new stuff I got and start packing for our trip."

"Ok." Callen pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen headed back out to work on the swing set. Brooklyn grabbed her phone.

"Kensi you will not believe what he did now."

"Oh god, he got you a puppy didn't he?"

"No. He had Sam help him build a huge wooden swing set."

"Ok."

"Yeah I almost fell over." Brook put a load of laundry into the washer. "That's not all he wants to foster an older kid."

"Wow he really is kid crazy."

Brooklyn could almost see Kensi shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do with him. I don't want to hurt him but I'm not sure I want kids."

"You better talk to him before your taking in a bunch of kids."

"Yeah I know. Ok Kensi got to go he's coming back in." Brook stuck her phone in her pocket and started folding laundry.

Callen was in a really good mood. He smacked Brook on her butt as he passed her. Brooklyn laughed and shook his head.

By Sunday they were all packed. Hetty had called and told them to enjoy their trip and not to worry about work till the following Monday.

That night Brooklyn lay in bed looking out the window. She had a decision to make. Knowing how much Callen wanted a child helped her to get past the loss of their first baby. She could do this, she could give him what he wanted. Once they came home she'd make a doctors apt and have her IUD taken out. She should have been up front with Callen but just couldn't hurt him that way.

The next morning they headed to the airport. Their flight was at 9 am and they got there by 7 am to check in.

Sitting at the gate Callen kept watching a young family at the next gate. Brook noticed the smile on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Once they were on the plane Brook settled down to read and Callen sat looking out the window. Every few minutes he'd look at her.

"Ok G what is it?"

"Noting."

"You keep looking at me."

"What can't I look at my wife?"

"I know that look you have something on your mind."

"Ok you got me. I was thinking we could start the fostering process when we get back."

"Ok. I'm sure Hetty can arrange everything."

"You're really ok with this?"

"Yes G I am."

"Ok good."

Brooklyn laughed at him and went back to her book.

The hotel they were booked at was a four star. They had a cabana on the beach all to themselves. That night they sat out on the beach and watched the sun set. The week went fast for them. Visits to all the tourist spots and of course lots of shopping.

Brooklyn stopped at one small shop and picked up a pair of tiny little sandals. They were brown leather and had little surfboards on the strap. Callen was busy at another shop so she quickly bought the sandals and hid them in her bag.

They picked up something for every member of the team. Some mini surfboards for Deeks, earrings for Nell. A traditional Hawaiian knife for Kensi and one for Sam. They got Eric a Hawaiian shirt and picked up some Hawaiian tea for Hetty.

By that Sunday they were both ready to return home. They packed up and said goodbye to their cabana and headed to the airport. Brooklyn slept the entire flight home. Callen kept thinking about bringing home a child soon.

They got home very late and fell into bed. They had to be back to work in the morning so they both needed the sleep. The next morning they walked into work and handed out the gifts to everyone.

Kensi loved the knife as did Sam. Deeks was blown away with the collection of mini surfboards. Eric's eyes went wide over his shirt. He almost fell trying to get his off so he could wear the new one. Hetty took the tea and hurried back to her desk to brew a pot.

Callen went over to Hetty's desk soon after lunch.

"What can I do for you Mr. Callen?"

"I wanted to know if you can help Brook and I with fostering."

"Do you have an age in mind or just a child that needs parents and a good home?"

"We don't really care Hetty but we want someone who no one else wants."

"I see. And Mrs. Callen is alright with this?"

"Yeah Hetty she's fine with it." Callen smiled and started to tell Hetty about the swing set and about the bedroom set he was taking Brook to look at after work. Hetty smiled as he walked away. She had been waiting on this day for a while now.

Brooklyn had called her doctor and had an apartment for the next day. She didn't want to keep things from Callen but this was the last thing she wanted him to know about.

"Hey Hetty said she'll start looking into things for us."

"Ok that's good." Brook smiled up at Callen as he leaned against her desk.

"So I thought we could go look at kids bedroom stuff after work."

"We can do that." Brook smiled at him. It was hard not to be excited when Callen was this happy about it.

After work they headed to the store. Callen looked at every bed they had for kids. Brook told him know when he looked at the race car.

"G what if we get a girl?"

"Oh yeah."

Brook stopped in front of a dark wood bunk bed. "How about this one?"

"Bunk beds?" Callen looked at them.

"I like them." Brooklyn gave Callen a smile and he shrugged.

"Ok we'll get this set." Callen found a sales person and soon they had the beds two dressers and a desk ordered. They walked out of the store hand in hand smiling.

The next day Brook went to her doctor's appointment. Callen just figured it was a regular appointment so he didn't question her. Brook found out that she should have no issues having a child as she didn't have the IUD for that long.

By Friday they had the bedroom set up. They had left the walls white sense they didn't know if they would get a boy or a girl or what age. Callen was bouncing around the house all week.

That Monday Hetty called them to her desk and handed them two photos. They were of a little girl and boy.

"These are Megan she's six and her brother Michael who's four." Callen looked at the photos. Michael had blond hair and blue eyes where Megan had blond hair but had light brown eyes. Both children looked sad.

"Their parents were NCIS agents." Both Callen and Brooklyn looked up at that. "Mrs. Callen I believe you knew them back in DC. Donna and Paul Hanover."

"I saw Paul every day he worked on the same floor as me. Donna was in accounting I think."

"Yes. They were killed last month in a car accident. The children have no one now."

"Callen can we keep them." Brooklyn asked quietly.

"They had a request in their wills that they wanted the children to go to another agent if anything happened to them." Said Hetty. Callen still hadn't spoken he kept looking at the photos.

Hetty pushed two boarding passes across the table at them. "You fly out tonight to DC to meet the children."

"Hetty we had just planned on fostering." Said Callen.

"I realize that but you also said you wanted children that no one else wanted. No one has come forward to take these children."

"Callen please." Brooklyn reached out and took his hand.

"You really want to adopt them?"

Brooklyn looked like she was ready to cry. "Yes. Please Callen."

"Ok looks like we are going to DC."

The others were all waiting to see what was going on. Nell and Eric had come down from OPS.

"G what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Brooklyn and I are going to DC tonight to pick up our kids."

"What?" asked Kensi confused.

Brooklyn showed them the photos as Callen told them the story. They asked Sam if he could pick up stuff for the kids and have it at the house. They were not sure what they had to bring with them. Nell offered to help too.

"See I knew there was a reason we got bunk beds." Said Brooklyn.

Sam said he'd pick up the stuff and have the room set up for them. Hetty sent them home to pack.

They got into DC close to midnight and were surprised to find Gibbs waiting there for them.

"Gibbs."

"Callen, Brook. Figured you two would need a place to stay."

"Thanks Gibbs." Said Callen. The next morning Gibbs drove them to the Navy Yard. They went up to the bullpen and found Abby waiting with the children. Megan and Michael were standing there looking at the elevator when it opened. Abby said something to them as Brook and Callen started walking over to them.

Megan ran to them and nearly knocked Brooklyn over. Brooklyn scooped her up and held her tightly. Michael stayed next to Abby looking less sure.

"Michael go ahead." Said Abby giving him a gentle push. He looked up at her then started over to his new parents. He stopped in front of Callen.

"Hi Daddy."

Callen dropped to his knees and pulled the little boy to him. He looked up at Brooklyn and he had tears in his eyes.

Abby was standing there next to Gibbs her hands on her mouth crying.

"Well now that you're here we have someone from legal upstairs in the conference room with all the paperwork." Said Director Vance.

Megan refused to let go of Brooklyn. "It's ok baby." Said Brooklyn softly.

"Are we really going home with you?"

"Of course you are."

"I don't want to go back to that house. They were mean to us." Megan said her face still buried in Brooklyn's neck.

Callen heard this and frowned. He had been in enough foster homes to know when a child had been mistreated.

They carried the kids upstairs and Abby went with them in case they needed her to look after them. It took around an hour to fill out and sign everything. The children's last name was changed to Callen.

They found out the kids had two suit cases of clothing one each but no toys. Callen sent Sam and text telling him to buy toys. Sam sent a text back asking him what they wanted.

Michael said Legos and trucks. Megan wanted a doll. Hers had been in the car with her parents that day. Michael had no problem calling them mom and dad. Megan was very shy and hardly said anything.

Callen noticed the bruises on her arm. "Megan did your foster parents give you those?"

"Yes." She kept her head down.

"Gibbs any way you can get me five minutes alone with her foster parents?"

"Right now you need to take care of your kids." Said Gibbs.

Callen got down on Megan's level. "Megan look at me sweetie." She looked up and Callen could see how sad she was. "No one will ever hurt you again understand."

"Promise."

"I promise. No one will ever hurt you again." Callen stroked her face and Megan started to cry. Callen simply picked her up and sat back down to hold her.

"Momma is Megan ok?"

"She's fine just a bit sad."

"Abby said it's ok to call you momma cause your my new mom."

"Well Abby is right. How about we go see what Tony is up to and give your sister and dad a few minutes."

"Ok Tony has candy."

Callen let them leave and sat there letting his new daughter cry.

"I'm going to tell you something. I was a foster kid too. You only had to be in one home I had a lot more."

"Were they mean to you too?'

"Some were." Megan looked up at Callen. "Where do you live?"

"We live across the country in Los Angeles. It's warm there and we have beaches."

"I've never been to the beach."

Callen and Megan headed downstairs. Michael ran up to them with a teddy bear in each hand.

"Look Megan Uncle Gibbs got us bears."

"Uncle Gibbs?" said Callen laughing.

"Hey what can I say I like your kids."

Megan looked up at Brooklyn and then slid her hand into hers. "Mom when are we going home?"

"Well we have a flight later today."

"We get to go on a plane?" asked Megan her eyes huge.

"Yep."

"Michael we get to go on a plane." Michael giggled and ran to Tony asking for more candy.

"Tony do not get my kids all hyper right before a flight."

Tony gave Brook a look and snuck Michael a candy bar. Abby insisted on a group photo so the kids would have one of their DC family. She grabbed a random agent to take the photo.

Gibbs told Tony to take the new family out to lunch then to drop them off at the airport. Toby was a natural with the kids mainly because he was a kid himself. Callen called Sam and told him they would be home that night late.

Sam told him that Nell had gotten sheets and blankets for the kids and they had picked up lots of toy and two toy chests. The kids ate like they had been starved. Callen had a bad feeling they had been.

Megan kept asking questions about their new home. Brooklyn answered her questions and showed her photos on her phone so she would know everyone. Megan laughed at Deeks hair.

By one pm they were at the airport waiting on their flight. Callen was surprised to find that the kids suitcases were small. He wondered what happened to all their things.

"Looks like we're gonna be heading to the mall soon." Said Callen.

Brooklyn shook her head in agreement. The kids stood at the window watching the planes till it was time to get on board their flight. They had three seats on one row and one behind that. Michael was so small that the flight attendant said he could stay on Callen's lap once the flight had taken off so Brook took the seat behind Megan until they were in the air. Then Callen pulled Michael onto his lap so he could look out the window. Megan moved over and Brooklyn took her seat.

They had a layover in Chicago but didn't have to switch planes. It was almost midnight when they got home. Both kids were asleep when they got home. They got the kids into their room and changed then into bed. They never woke up.

When Callen brought in the bags they were shocked at how little they had. Callen would call Gibbs the next day to find out where the kids things ended up.

"It's a good thing Nell got them stuff to sleep in." said Brooklyn.

"This is why I don't have anything from my childhood. Some foster parents either don't buy the kids things or take what they have." Callen was mad.

"G they have us now. Those kids will never want for anything again." Brooklyn laid her head on his chest.

Tomorrow would be a new start for them all.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Callen got the kids up while Brook made pancakes. When they walked into the kitchen both kids eyes got huge.

"You two hungry?"

They both just stood there not sure what to do. Callen picked Michael up and put him on a booster seat so he could reach the table. Megan climbed up on a chair herself.

"I hope you guys like pancakes." Said Callen.

Neither kid said anything as they started to eat. Callen cut up Michaels so he could start eating. Megan ate one and pushed her plate away.

"Megan you can have as much as you want."

"Really?" Big brown eyes looked up at Brooklyn.

"Yes really." Brook brushed some hair out of Megan's face and put two more pancakes on her plate.

The kids looked at Callen's plate heaped with bacon.

"Yeah your dad has a thing for bacon." Both kids laughed at this. Callen only shrugged.

Once breakfast was finished Callen headed to the Mission. He wanted to pick up paperwork they could do from home. Hetty told them to take a day or two and get the kids settled. Brook put a DVD in for them to watch and joined them on the couch.

"Do we really get to stay here?" asked Megan.

"Yes you do. We signed papers back in DC that make you our children. That's why your last name was changed to Callen."

"Our mommy and daddy didn't want us." Megan wouldn't look at the tv but Michael was on the floor having a blast watching the lion king.

"Why do you say that?"

"They were always fighting. Daddy said he was too busy to be bothered with us. Mommy spent a lot of time on the phone with her friends."

"Megan I promise you we want you."

She looked up at Brooklyn her eyes huge. "You're not going to be too busy for us?"

"No matter how busy we get we will always make time for you. Plus you have a lot of aunts and uncles to meet yet that will want to spend time with you too."

"Ok." Megan then moved as close to Brook as she could and snuggled into her. Brook wanted to cry. These kids had been thru hell not only from their foster parents but from their own parents too. She and Callen would have their work cut out for them getting these two to trust again.

THE MISSION.

"So G how are the kids doing?"

Callen sank into his seat. Everyone gathered around to hear about the kids, even Granger.

"Well they have almost nothing. I don't know if the fosters kept a lot of it or not. Megan has bruises from her fosters hurting her. She didn't think she was allowed to eat more than one pancake this morning." He ran a hand over his face. "Michael seems to be doing better with everything."

"Those poor children." Said Hetty.

"As soon as I get home we're going to take them shopping for clothing."

"I'm glad I got them jammies." Said Nell.

"Thanks about that by the way." Callen looked around the room. "The second Megan saw us she launched herself at Brook. I have photos." He handed Nell his phone and in a few minutes they were on the big screen.

"They are so cute." Said Kensi.

"Look at those eyes." Said Nell about Michael.

"G you need any help just let me know ok?"

"Thanks Sam."

They looked at all the photos and commented on each one. Hetty suggested a meet and great that weekend so the kids could meet all their new aunts and uncles. Callen agreed hoping it would make the kids feel less alone.

Nell got Callen their paper work and Hetty told him to take the rest of the week unless they really needed them to come in. If they did she told them to bring the kids with them and she would look after them.

Callen got home to find the kids taking a nap. "Hey babe how are the kids?"

"Good. Callen Megan told me that her parents didn't want them. They mostly ignored them."

"Well that explains a lot."

"I don't think that they had much to begin with. Which is strange because her parents seemed like such nice people the few times I spoke to them."

"A lot of people have two sides."

This really angered Callen. He didn't understand how anyone could treat their children this way.

"Megan asked if they were really staying with us."

Callen pulled Brooklyn into his arms and just held her.

"Mommy can I have something to drink?" Megan stood in the doorway to the kitchen holding onto her teddy bear.

"Sure sweetie how about some juice?" Megan smiled at her and sat at the table to drink her juice.

"I'll go get Michael ready to go." Said Brook. Callen sat down with Megan.

"Where are we going?" Megan asked quietly.

"We're taking you both shopping for new clothing."

"Really?" Megan seemed surprised.

"You both need lighter clothing sense its warm here most of the year. Plus bathing suits if we're gonna take you to the beach."

"I can't swim." Said Megan.

"Don't worry you'll learn."

Michael ran into the kitchen and climbed up onto Callen's lap. "Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy. Ready to go shopping?"

"Yes." Michael looked up at Callen a huge smile on his face.

"Daddy can I get shoes like Mommy has?" asked Megan. Callen looked down at Brooklyn's flip flops.

"Sure you can."

"Can I have pink ones?"

Callen laughed. "You can have any color you want."

Four hours later they were home. Callen lugged close to ten bags into the house. Megan skipped ahead of him in her new pink flip flops. Michael was asleep in Brooklyn's arms.

"I'm going to put him to bed." Said Brooklyn as she walked past Callen.

Megan followed Brook into the bedroom. "Mommy can I play with my dollhouse?"

"Sure baby just don't wake Michael up ok."

"Ok."

Sam and Nell had gotten her a huge wooden dollhouse with all the furniture and little items it needed. Megan loved it.

"I'm going to call my mom and let her know about the kids."

"Yeah good idea."

"Hey mom, is dad there?" "Can you put the phone on speaker I have something to tell you."

"Ok Brook it's on speaker."

"I just wanted to tell you your grandparents."

"We're what?"

"Callen and I adopted a brother and sister."

"You did what?" Brooks mother shocked.

"Megan and Michael, I'm emailing you photos now."

"Oh Brooklyn. When did you bring them home?"

"Yesterday. We flew to DC to get them. Their parents were agents."

"Brooklyn I hope you know what you're doing?" said her dad.

"Dad we know what we're doing."

"Well your aunt Meg will love finding out your girl has the same name."

"I never thought of that. I need to call Meg."

Brooklyn finished up her call with her parents. They planned to come visit soon. She then called Meg.

"Hey Aunt Meg guess what?"

"Well Cricket I have no idea. Why don't you tell me."

"Callen and I adopted two children. Michael who is 4 and Megan who is 6."

"Oh my." Meg laughed. "Well I guess I need to start packing."

"You really want to come out here?"

"Honey I promised you I would. Plus it gets too cold out here for me."

"Ok, Callen and I will fix up the spare room for you."

"Don't you worry about me. I'll call a realtor and find a place close to you. This old woman needs her own space."

"Alright, let me know when to expect you."

Brook hung up and looked at Callen. "Well my parents are less than thrilled, but Meg is ready to come out and help us."

"That's good. Michele told Sam she'd be happy to baby sit for us if we need her too."

"We need to get them enrolled in school. Megan should be in first grade and Michael preschool."

"I'll call Hetty tomorrow see what schools she thinks would be best."

Megan and Michael came into the living room.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We're hungry." Said Megan.

"Well let's go see what we have for dinner." Said Brooklyn. They made mac and cheese. Megan helped while Michael and Callen watched. After dinner Callen spent time with the kids while Brook got all their clothing put away.

After dinner the kids ran to their room to play. Callen and Brook sat on the couch to get caught up with their paperwork. They could hear the kids giggle from their room. It was a nice sound. At 8 Brook got the kids bathed and ready for bed.

"How about I read you a story?" said Callen picking up on of the books Nell had bought.

Megan climbed into the bed with her brother and was all eyes as Callen sat on the floor to read. Brook snuck out of the room and grabbed the camera. She took several photos of them from the door way. By the time the story was over they were both fast asleep.

Callen picked up Megan and put her in the top bunk and covered her up. He turned to find Brooklyn watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing." She smiled up at him. "It's just nice to see the kids happy."

"Yeah Megan is starting to relax."

The phone rang and it was Gibbs. He wanted to check up on the kids. Callen told him about their parents and how they were treated. Gibbs had known them well and never would have thought that.

The next day Callen got called in to work.

"Just go we'll be fine."

"Ok call me later."

"G go to work." Brooklyn pushed him out the door.

"Mommy where's daddy going?" asked Megan.

"He had to go to work and catch some bad guys."

"Oh ok."

"So what do you want for breakfast? I can make pancakes again or cereal?"

"Pancakes." Yelled Michael from behind his sister. Megan nodded her head and smiled.

"Ok pancakes it is."

After breakfast Brooklyn took the kids to the park. It was only a few blocks away. They acted like they never played outside before. Once they got the hang of things they had a blast.

When they got home Hetty called to say that the kids had been enrolled in a school 15 minutes from the house. The kids would start Monday but could come visit any day that week to meet their teachers.

"Guess what guys?" Brooklyn looked at the kids. "You start school on Monday."

"I don't have a book bag mommy." Said Megan. "Mine ripped and got put in the trash."

"Well I guess we need to go shopping. The school is supposed to send us a list of what you both need."

Megan seemed excited about school. By 3pm Brook had a list emailed to her from the school.

"Ok guys we got the list do you want to go shopping for your school supplies?"

Both kids ran to get their shoes. Brook called Callen to let him know they were going shopping. He was disappointed he had to miss out on the trip but the case was a bad one and he didn't know when he'd get home.

At the store Michael sat in the car while Megan walked next to it holding on to the side. She picked out everything in pink she could find. Michael was happy with a box of crayons. For preschool he only needed a pillow and blanket for nap time which would stay at school in his cubby.

"Mommy look." Megan held up a Hello Kitty back pack and lunch box. "Can I get them please?"

"If that's what you want sure." Megan beamed. Brook told her to hold them up again and she snapped a pic to send to Callen. "Let's send that to daddy so he can see what you're getting."

Callen's phone pinged and he opened the text to see a photo of his little girl with the biggest smile on her face. He showed Sam.

"Great feeling huh G?"

"Sure is Sam."

"So you and Brook still trying for one of your own?"

"Yes we are. I'm happy with what I have now but I'd still love to see her pregnant at least once."

"I'm glad you got your family G."

"So am I Sam."

Kensi and Deeks had just left their interview when Kensi stopped short and looked in a shops window.

"Kensi I know you love to shop but we are working." Said Deeks.

"Deeks look." She pointed to a photo frame that had the words *My Family* carved into it. "Let's get it for Callen. Nell printed out those photos Callen showed us we can put the one of the four of them in it and have it on his desk for a surprise."

Deeks had to admit it was a nice idea. They bought the frame and hurried back to the Mission. Deeks called Nell to make sure that the photo they wanted was the right size for the frame. It was. Nell met them at the desks and they had the frame and photo all ready when Callen and Sam got back.

Callen dropped into his chair and his jaw dropped. He picked up the frame and smiled.

"Do you like it?" asked Kensi from besides him.

"Kensi I don't know what to say."

"Deeks and I spotted the frame this morning, Nell took care of the photo."

The photo was taken back in DC. Callen was holding Michael and Megan was standing in front of Brook. They all were smiling.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

Kensi beamed. She was thrilled that Callen liked the gift so much.

"So Kensi you ready to make a little Mutant Ninja Assassin of our own yet?" Deeks said.

Kensi looked at him and blushed.

"Man I don't need to know those things you two." Complained Sam.

"Oh come on Sam, we'll make you godfather."

Sam thought about this and started to laugh. "I just hope the kid ends up looking like Kensi."

This made Kensi blush even more. Deeks loved it.

It was almost one am when Callen got home. He checked on the kids then grabbed a shower. Brooklyn woke as he was getting into bed.

"How's the case going?"

"Good we got the guys. Have to talk to them yet but it was too late and Hetty decided to let them stew overnight. Good thing is I don't need to be there for that so I can spend the day tomorrow with the kids."

"They will like that. We should go to the beach."

"Ok. Deeks and Kensi got me a frame that says my family on it and Nell printed a photo from DC to put in it."

"That was sweet of them."

"Never thought I could love those kids as much as I do."

"Tell me about it."

"Sam asked me if we were still trying for a baby?"

"If it happens it happens. I'm happy with our family but I'd still like a baby."

Callen snuggled up against his wife and fell asleep.

The next morning the kids ate cereal then went to the living room. "Ok guys time to get changed if you want to go to the beach." Said Brooklyn.

They scrambled off the couch and ran to their room. Callen was waiting with their bathing suits. They had gotten them buckets and sand toys too. They were so excited on the ride they were bouncing in their seats. Brooklyn remembered the camera so she could take lots of photos of them.

The kids got quiet as soon as they got out of the car. They both stared at the water.

"Well you guys ready?" asked Callen.

Michael put his arms up wanting to be carried. Callen picked him up and grabbed one of their bags. Brooklyn handed Megan a bag too and grabbed the rest. They really needed to get a wagon for all this stuff.

Callen chose as spot close to the water and they put down the blanket. Megan took Michael by the hand and they walked close to the water. Brook quickly took a few shots. They looked so cute standing there just looking at the water holding hands.

"Ok guys come on over and get ready to swim." Said Brooklyn. They pulled off their shirts and shorts and Callen put flotties on both of them.

He walked them out to the water and Michael jumped right in laughing and splashing him. Megan stood in the water and just looked at it. Brook took more photos then went to join her.

"It's ok Megan you can get wet." She took her daughters hand and led her deeper into the water. Megan shivered.

"It's cold." She then got quiet and ran a few steps before leaning over and grabbing something. "Look mommy." She held up a huge shell.

"Let me see." Brooklyn checked to make sure there wasn't anything living in it. Nope it was empty. Megan was so excited with her find.

"Can I keep it?"

"Of course you can. Let me get a photo of you holding it."

Brooklyn went to the blanket and grabbed the camera. Megan held the shell up and smiled. Michael went over wanting to see the shell too. Brooklyn took several shots of them looking at the shell.

Callen showed the kids how to body surf and Michael loved it. Megan was more cautious and was happy just playing in the sand. They built sandcastles and Brooklyn took them for a walk looking for more shells. Michael was so happy when he found one even though it was small.

For lunch they got burgers from one of the food trucks then went back to playing in the sand.

Brooklyn's phone rang around two.

"Brook good news I'm on a flight out your way on Saturday morning. Plus I found a house only two blocks from yours that's for rent."

"That's great Meg. The kids start school on Monday it's in the neighborhood."

"Oh good. I can't wait to meet them."

"We have them at the beach now. It's going really good."

Callen had the kids back in the water but Michael was starting to get tired. Soon they packed it in and headed home. Michael was asleep by the time they got home. Megan was too excited after her day at the beach. She put her shell on her dresser where she could see it from her bed.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes mommy."

"Megan did you want me to get a photo of your parents? You can put it up on the wall."

"No mommy, your my parents now." Megan gave Brooklyn a hug. "You've done more with us in a few days than they ever did. We never go to go anywhere. We were just told to be quiet all the time."

Brooklyn looked up at Callen who was done putting Michael to bed.

"Megan is there anything special you really want to do?" asked Callen.

Megan looked up at him. "Can we go to the zoo?"

"Sure we can. Plus there is Disneyland, you can meet Mickey Mouse."

Megan smiled and gave Callen a hug. "I love you daddy."

Brooklyn had to wipe the tears over that one. Callen looked like he was about to cry too. "I love you too pumpkin."

Megan decided she wanted to take a nap too and climbed the ladder up to her bed. They decided to let them share a room for now then move Megan to the other spare room once they were ready to have their own space.

Callen followed Brooklyn into their room and pulled her close to him. "How could they just throw away their kids like that?" asked Brooklyn.

"I have no idea. We have a lot to make up for."

Callen held Brooklyn for a few minutes. Brooklyn finally pulled free and went to start dinner. Callen called Sam needing someone to vent to and to get his ideas on things to do with the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this update took so long. Got a bit lost on what I wanted to do with this story. Hope it was worth the wait.

The days went by fast. Megan loved school and already had a few friends. Michael wasn't too sure about his day care but then found out he got to play outside each day so it was ok then. They soon got into a routine the first week. The day that Aunt Meg came was a blessing as it was getting harder to get home each day early.

"Ok where are the kids." Meg came in a huge smile on her face. She had brought a huge bag stuffed with wrapped gifts.

"Hello to you too Meg." Said Brooklyn.

"Hello baby now where are the kids?"

"Right here." Said Callen. He stood there with Michael in his arms and Meg in front of him.

"Guys this is your aunt Meg." Said Brooklyn.

"We have the same name." said Megan quietly.

"Yes we do." Meg smiled down at her. "Now who wants presents?"

"Me." Yelled Michael and kicked to get down. He ran over to Meg and waited for her to hand him a box. She handed one over to Megan.

"Here you go Megan."

"Thank you."

"Look daddy." Michael held up a building set. "Can we build it now?"

"Later little man you still have more to open."

Michael's eyes got huge and he ran back to Meg. He didn't say anything just stood there. "Her you go Michael."

Megan was still looking at her gift. "Megan its ok you can open it."

"The paper's so pretty." Brook looked up at Meg and smiled. Megan finally pulled the paper off and found an American doll.

"Her name is Megan too." Megan looked up at Meg.

"Thank you Aunt Meg."

"Here baby open this one next." Meg handed her another box. Inside were several sets of outfits for the doll. Another box held a doll closet to hold all the stuff. Megan was thrilled.

Michael got a hot wheels mega set with lots of trucks. He had it out and was playing with it.

"Now I brought something for you two also." Meg held out a box. Inside was an antique tea pot. "That was your great grandmothers. Thing hasn't been used in years. When you said Callen loves tea I figured it was time to pass it along to you."

"Oh Meg thank you. I remember this sitting in the china cabinet at home."

Brook took it to the kitchen so it would not get broken.

"Now Callen how are you two settling into being parents?"

"We're getting there."

Meg watched as the kids played with their toys. "I spoke with Brooklyn's parents before I left. They are less then pleased that you adopted."

"Yeah we already got that."

"They were hoping Brooklyn would move back home too."

"Well we are not leaving LA." Said Brooklyn brining in some coffee and juice for the kids. "I don't care what they want."

"Brooklyn they just want you safe."

"I am safe."

"I know that but you know your parents."

"Yeah mom is busy finding a new boyfriend and dad is busy trying to keep his girlfriend happy. I don't know why they just don't divorce and go be happy."

Callen knew Brook loved her parents she was just happier being across the country from them.

After a while Megan came to sit on the couch with Brooklyn. She snuggled in and closed her eyes.

"Megan your aunt Meg is going to watch you and Michael after school ok."

"Ok mommy."

"Were going to have a lot of fun." Said Meg.

Megan was slowly falling asleep. Callen was on the floor building with Michael. "I'm not sure which one is enjoying that more." Said Meg.

"Callen loves to take things apart and try and put them back together."

"Hey I get the stuff back together most of the time."

"Yes dear." Brooklyn looked over at Meg and shook her head no. Meg laughed.

"He's only killed three toasters, two hairdryers which he is no longer aloud near, a remote controlled truck and my car."

Meg hooted. "Oh I like this one. I'm so glad you two got your act together."

Between them on the couch Megan had fallen asleep. A car outside backfired and Megan jumped up crying.

"Whoa little one it's ok." Brooklyn pulled her close. Michael looked up at his sister.

"That was just a car outside Megan its ok." Callen knelt next to the couch. She snuggled into Brooklyn and hid her face.

"When our old daddy was mad he'd slam doors then we'd get it." Said Michael quietly.

Callen put his hand on Megan's back. "Baby you listen to me. No one is ever going to hurt you or Michael again."

Megan peeked out at him.

"You sure?"

"Megan your mom and I spend every day putting bad people in jail. We would stop at nothing to keep you and your brother safe."

"Ok daddy."

Megan sniffed a few times then got onto the floor to play with Michael. Brook headed into the kitchen with Meg.

"What the hell did those kids go through?"

"Apparently their parents were not the nicest of people." Brook started washing the coffee cups. "I knew their dad and he never acted like he really was."

"So sad, no child deserves to be treated like that."

"I remember dad smacking my butt several times over the years but I always deserved it and it was never more than a quick slap over my pants. Never hurt, was more of a reminder to behave."

"I put a movie in for the kids." Said Callen coming into the kitchen. "Megan seems ok now."

"If their parents were not already dead I'd take a few minutes alone with them." Said Meg.

"Maybe we should see if Hetty can get Nate to visit."

"Who's Nate?" Meg asked.

"A friend of mine, he's a phycologist."

"It couldn't hurt." Said Brook.

Meg stayed for dinner which was Pizza. After dinner Michael talked Callen into building the play set. Megan took her doll and other stuff into her room and looked for a place to put it. Brook went to see what Megan was doing after she didn't come back out.

"Hey baby you ok?"

"I'm fine mommy." Megan was sitting on her bed with her doll.

"Is there something wrong with your doll?"

"I never had one before."

"Never?"

"No daddy said that toys were stupid and cost too much money."

"Well we don't think that way. You can have toys and games and anything else you want."

"Can I have a kitty?"

Brook wasn't sure what to say to that. "We'll talk to your dad about that."

Brook left Megan playing with her doll and went out to find out Aunt Meg had headed home. Callen picked up Michael to give him his bath before bed.

"You are going to clean this mess up tonight aren't you?" said Brook pointing to the mess on the floor.

"No. We still have building to do." Said Callen.

"And it begins. I now have three children." Said Brook watching Callen carry their son to the bathroom.

Everyone loved Megan and Michael. Deeks was teaching Megan to surf. They would meet up at the beach on Saturday morning and Megan would run to her Uncle Deeks. Kensi laughed every time. Deeks just had a way with kids.

"So how are the Callen's doing this fine morning?" asked Deeks as he held Megan upside down swinging her around.

"Deeks do not drop my daughter on her head please." Said Brook setting up a blanket and handing Michael his sand toys.

"Here you go kido." Michael started digging a hole which Monty decided to help dig too.

"We're all good Deeks." Said Callen.

"Ok Megan the surf is waiting."

"Come on Uncle Deeks." Megan grabbed Deeks hand and started dragging him towards the water. Brook shook her head and laid back to enjoy the sun. Callen sat so he could watch to make sure Deeks didn't get Megan hurt.

"So it's been a month how is the whole parent thing going?" asked Kensi.

"It's good. Megan has stopped having nightmares and is starting to open up a bit more."

"That's good. Hetty said Nate was going to come into town soon to talk to her."

"Yeah we're hoping he can help her with a few things. Mostly loud noises and arguing really set her off." Said Brook. She looked over at Kensi. "You know Deeks is really amazing. Each time he does something with Megan she seems happier."

"He's loving every moment of it. Says he's her favorite Uncle."

"That he is." They laughed.

"She's standing." Yelled Callen looking out to see Megan standing on the surfboard all by herself. Brook and Kensi sat up to watch.

Megan was on the board and rode the wave all most the entire way in. It wasn't the best ride but she did it. Megan fell off in the shallows and stood grinning and waving at them. Deeks swam over with his own board and they headed out again.

Callen looked at Brook. "We really need to get her a surfboard for her birthday."

"Ok." Said Brook. "Kensi talk to Deeks and let him pick it. I think it would mean more if he was the one to be in charge of picking it and giving it to her."

"I can do that."

Just then Kensi got a face full of sand. "Monty that's enough." Kensi laughed. Monty stopped digging and barked at her. She patted the blanket and he came over to lay next to her.

"Daddy help me build a sandcastle." Said Michael. He held out a bucket to Callen.

"Ok little man I'll go get some water."

"Callen is so good at being a dad." Said Kensi.

"Yes he is." Brook shook her head. "Don't tell anyone but I think we may be expecting one more."

"You're kidding right?" said Kensi looking over at her friend.

"Well I'm about a week late. I have a test I just haven't taken it yet."

"Callen is going to be thrilled."

"Yeah I know but I'm worried about how Megan will take it." Brook sighed. "She's just settling in and I don't want her to think we will love her less if we have a baby."

"Well you could include her in everything. Take her to appointments; let her pick out stuff for the nursery. Get her I'm the big sister shirt."

"Let's just wait and see if I really am growing a little Callen."

Kensi smiled as Callen came back and they watched him help Michael build his sandcastle. Soon Deeks and Megan came up for a break.

"Did you see me mommy?"

"Yes I did you are really learning."

Megan sat down next to her and dug around in the color for a drink.

"Your kid is a natural." Said Deeks. "Give Michael a few years and I'll teach him too."

Megan got up and went to sit with Deeks. Out of the entire team he was her favorite. Kensi said it was because Deeks was a kid himself.

"So Megan your mom said your birthday is coming up soon."

Megan looked up at Kensi but didn't say anything.

"You know that means you get a party and cake and presents."

"I never had a party before." Megan shrugged. "Or cake."

"Well you'll have to decide what kind of party you want then." Said Brook.

"What do you mean?" Megan was confused.

"Well do you want a beach party, or a princess party."

"Minions." Yelled Michael. Everyone laughed.

"When it's your turn you can have a Minion party little man."

"Minions." Yelled Michael again.

"And you can invite your friends from school."

"Really?" Megan seemed shocked.

"Yep. But I'm warning you your Aunt Kensi will most likely eat half the cake." Said Deeks. Kensi smacked him and Megan laughed.

"Can I have yellow cake with pink on it?"

"We'll go to the bakery after school this week and see what they have." Said Brook.

That Monday after work Brook took Megan to look at cakes. She left the boys at home so they could have some girl time. The first thing Megan saw were Minion cupcakes.

"Mommy can we get Michael one?"

"How about we get four and have them after dinner." Megan was always putting her little brother first.

"Hi how can I help you?"

"We'll take four of the minion cupcakes." Said Brook. "We also need ideas for my daughter's birthday cake."

"We have a bunch in the case and a book here you can look thru while I box up your cupcakes."

"Mommy I want this one." Megan said pointing into the case. There sat a cake with little surfboards and a beach. "Can I please?"

"Ok if that's what you want. Do you want to look at the other ones first?"

"No I want this one."

"Ok looks like we are going with a beach theme."

They ordered her cake Brook figured she'd ask Nell to help plan the party. Kensi and Deeks were going to get the surfboard so Megan had no clue about it till her birthday in two weeks.

When they got home Megan opened the box to show Michael what they got. "Minions." Yelled Michael.

"We have to eat first little brother." Said Megan. She took the box into the kitchen.

"We got the cake ordered. She found one with surfboards on it."

"Nice. Deeks will love it." Said Callen.

"I was thinking we should get Michael a sandbox for the back yard." Said Brook.

"That would be great he loves to dig in the sand at the beach."

"Mommy is dinner ready yet I'm hungry." Yelled Megan from the kitchen. They had a roast in the crockpot.

"Yes Megan we're going to eat now. How about you set the table."

"Ok Mommy." Megan started setting the table while Brook got dinner onto the table. She loved to help out and did whatever she could to help out around the house.

Once the kids were in bed Callen sat back to watch the game. Brook took the chance and went to take the pregnancy test. Twenty minutes later she walked in and sat down next to Callen.

"So you're happy being a dad?"

"Yes I am why?"

Brook handed him the test.

"Because we're going to have another one in about eight months."

"What?" Callen looked at the test then up at Brook. "Are you sure?"

"Well the test says so. I'll have to go see a doctor. I don't want to tell the kids till we're sure."

"Ok." Callen was still shocked. "Wow a baby."

"Callen you want a baby right?"

"Of course I do." Callen pulled her into his arms. "This is amazing."

"I'm scared. What if I lose this one too?"

"You have me right here with you this time. Everything will be fine."

"I hope so."


	16. Chapter 16

Authors notes. Ok expect a cameo from one of my other favorite but no longer on the air shows. Cookies to whoever picks up on who it is and what shows she was on.

They told Hetty first. She didn't seem surprised at all.

"Were you two planning this?"

"Kind of." Said Brook.

"I take it you want to keep this quiet for now?"

"Yes." Said Callen. Neither wanted to deal with their happy friends then have it all go to hell.

"Fine, Mrs. Callen you will be on modified duty as of now. I'll simply let the others know you're working on a special project for me."

They got back to work and lucky for them it was paperwork most of that week. Brook was a nervous wreck by Friday. She had her first appointment that evening. Meg took the kids to see a movie so they would be kept busy.

Brook at in the waiting room filling out her paperwork. Callen sat next to her bouncing his leg and watching her fill everything out. They were seeing a specialist that Hetty said was the best doctor in LA if not the country.

"Brooklyn hello my name is Dr. Addison Montgomery why don't you both come on back."

Brook stood up and Callen followed. Once in the exam room.

"So I see you had a miscarriage a few years ago."

"Yes."

"You're worried that it may happen again?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry I spoke with Miss. Lange. I understand your job is very stressful."

"That is an understatement." Said Brook.

"Alright you filled out your families information but not for your husband."

"I don't know my family. I was in foster care from the age of five."

"Oh I see. Well let's get stared I'll need you in a gown."

She left for a few minutes so Brook could get changed. Callen couldn't sit still which made Brook nervous. "G please sit down."

Dr. Montgomery came back in. "Ok let's take a look."

Half an hour later they found out Brook was further along than they figured. "Well it looks like your around three months."

"Ok shouldn't I be sick or something?" asked Brook. "I've had no symptoms and have only missed one cycle."

"Not everyone has morning sickness which is a good thing. The baby looks fine. I do however want to see you once a month just to make sure everything goes good."

"Should she quit working?" asked Callen.

"I wouldn't go out into the field, if you can stay in the office and work from there." Addison stood up. "You can call me at any time if you have questions or if there is any pain."

"Ok."

"It also says you have two children at home."

"We adopted."

"Well we have an excellent pediatrician here." She looked at Callen. "I'll give you his card. He's more than happy to do home visits as well."

"That's good to know, we do need a doctor for them."

"You don't happen to have a child physiologist on payroll do you?" asked Callen.

"No but we do have two therapists. Do you mind me asking why?"

"The kids parents were NCIS agents as well and apparently didn't treat the kids good. They still have some issues. We're dealing with them and so far they haven't been that bad. Megan our daughter is worse with things but she's the older one."

"I get you their cards too just in case."

On the way home.

"I can't believe I'm at three months."

"Neither can I." Callen beamed. "Just think six more months to go."

"With luck."

"We have to stay positive."

"I know. It just scares the hell out of me."

"We don't have to do this again if you don't want to. Three kids is enough."

BIRTHDAY PARTY TIME

The day came for Megan's party. They had invited the girls from her class and had eight little girls running around the back yard with Deeks and Monty chasing them.

Callen called the girls all inside for cake. Kensi was already drooling over it and Deeks had to remind her it wasn't for her. Megan blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Once the cake was eaten it was present time. Megan sat on the living room floor surrounded by gifts.

"Megan just pick one." Said Brook. They had decided to have her open her family gifts after the party. Once the gifts were done they played a few games. Soon it was time for the girls to head home.

Kensi was in the kitchen eating a third piece of cake. "Kensi come on its gift time." Said Deeks.

Sam and Micelle went first. They got her a tea set and a few outfits for her doll. Eric and Nell got her a kid safe laptop preloaded with programs to help her with school work.

Hetty surprised her with karate classes. Callen and Brook got her a bike. Finally it was time for Deeks and Kensi's gift. They both left the room and came out with one box. It held a wet suit. Meg looked it and thanked them.

"Kensi I think you forgot something."

"Oh yeah right. Megan why don't you go look in your room."

Megan took off and they heard her scream. On her bed lay a brand new surfboard that was just her size.

"Uncle Deeks I love it." She tossed herself at him and got a big hug.

Just then Granger showed up with a large box. "Oh god what did he get her?" asked Brook noticing the box had holes.

"I have no idea."

"Ok where is the birthday girl."

"Hi Grandpa." Said Megan running into the room. She stopped dead when Granger put the box down and it moved.

"Well open it."

Megan pulled up the lid and a puppy jumped out at her. Megan screamed and fell back the puppy knocked over the box and climbed onto her licking her face.

"Owen what a unique gift." Said Hetty laughing.

"Every kid should have a dog." He shrugged. "Nate suggested it. Said she can talk to the dog when she can't talk to any of us and get her feelings out."

This made Brook less mad at having a puppy in the house. Michael stood back not sure what to do. Monty walked over and sniffed at the puppy and barked happy to have a new friend to play with.

"Michael its ok go see the puppy." Said Kensi.

Michael patted the puppy's head and got licked. He giggled and soon the puppy decided it wanted to chase Michael around trying to like him to death. Megan got up and hugged Granger.

"Thank you grandpa."

"You're welcome angel."

"What's its name?"

"She doesn't have a name."

"Puppy no." yelled Michael as the puppy knocked him to the ground and licked his hair.

"Peanut." Said Megan. "I want to call her Peanut."

"Ok Peanut it is." Said Callen scooping the puppy up off of Michael.

"I have food and supplies in the car." Said Granger. He looked at Brooklyn. "I should have asked first."

"No it's ok. If Nate said it was a good idea then we'll try it."

The puppy licked at Callen's face and he put it down. Monty now got into the act and started chasing the puppy around the house.

"Deeks take them out back will you?"

"Sure. Come on Monty."

"You had to get our kid a pit bull didn't you?" laughed Brooklyn.

"The dog came from my neighbor. Her dog had puppies."

"Aren't pit bulls vicious?" asked Nell.

"They are very sweet protective dogs." Said Brooklyn. "My family's had them pretty much always."

"I remember that one your dad had named Buster." Said Callen. "Dog thought he was a cat."

Everyone looked at him. "He liked to climb trees."

"No just one tree." Said Brook. "Then he'd bark at people scaring the crap out of them."

"Everyone laughed at this."

They could hear the kids and Deeks laughing from the yard. Then two dogs barking.

Once everyone went home Michael started yawing so Callen put him down for a nap. Megan sat and played with the puppy for a while but soon fell asleep on the floor. Callen picked her up and carried her to bed.

"I'm not sleepy daddy."

"Well Peanut is so you should take a nap with her so she's not lonely."

"Ok daddy." Callen picked up the puppy and put her on the bed. Peanut stretched out at the bottom and fell asleep too.

Callen found Brook and Meg cleaning up the house.

"I still can't believe he got her a dog." Said Meg.

"Well he has a point. She seemed calmer today after she got the puppy."

"Have you two found out any more about her family?"

"No. Gibbs has been asking around but most people at the Navy Yard didn't even know they had kids. Her parents never talked about them." Said Callen grabbing a beer.

"That is just strange. Your parents talked about you all the time to everyone." Meg laughed. "Between you and your cousin Stephanie you two kept the family talking."

"I was never as bad as Stephanie that girl is just crazy."

"She's taking after your mom. Got herself two men at the same time."

Callen almost choked on his beer.

"Don't worry babe I have my hands full with you."

Callen shook her head and went into the living room.

"While you're in there clean up something."

Callen moaned and came back into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag.

"So I noticed you're not drinking." Said Meg.

"Yeah gave it up."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months."

"You're not telling anyone yet?"

"No." Brook looked at her aunt. "I'm past the point where I lost the first baby but the fear is still there."

"You'll be fine." Meg hugged her tightly. "And so will this little one."

It took them two hours to get the house back in order. It was easy with the kids sleeping and Callen helping. Meg headed home and Brook sacked out on the couch. It didn't last long as suddenly they heard Megan screaming. Running into the room they found her sitting up in bed and the puppy trying to calm her down.

"Megan what's wrong?"

"They were taking me away." Megan was now crying and buried her face in Brooks neck.

"Baby no one is going to take you away."

"My mom and dad came back for me and were taking me away. They kept yelling at me that I was going to be punished."

"Oh baby your safe here. No one is going to take you away ever."

Megan cried and shook. "I don't want to go back. Please don't let them take me."

"Megan you're not going anywhere." Said Callen sitting down behind her and rubbing her back.

"Your birth parents are dead Megan they can't hurt you anymore."

Megan pulled back and looked up at Brook. "Why did they hate me?"

"I don't know baby. Some people aren't capable of loving another person." Said Brook.

"But we love you and your brother more than anything Megan." Said Callen.

Peanut started to whine.

"G you should take her out back she may need to go to the bathroom."

"Right got it." Callen scooped the puppy up and carried her out back.

"Megan you know that your dad and I fight bad people every day right?"

"Yes mommy."

"We would never let anyone hurt your or Michael. Neither would anyone in this family."

"Ok mommy."

Brook pulled Megan into her arms and rocked her till she fell asleep. When Callen came back with Peanut Megan was sound asleep. He lifted the puppy back into the bed.

They went back to the living room. "If her parents weren't already dead." Said Callen pacing.

"I know."

"Mommy." Said Michael coming into the room holding his stuffed bunny.

"Hey little man."

"Is Megan ok?"

"She's fine. Just a bad dream."

"She has a lot of bad dreams." Said Michael snugging into his mother."

"Michael what do you remember about your parents?" asked Callen.

"They yelled all the time. They hit us. Megan got hit more." He looked up at Callen. "They said we were mistakes."

"You're not mistakes Michael." Said Brook.

"I love you mommy."

"We love you too."

"I'm hungry."

"How about I make some grilled cheese sandwiches ok."

"Yummy I love grilled cheese sandwiches." Michael said. Brook tickled him and he laughed and kicked his legs. She handed him over to Callen and went to make the food. Callen woke up Megan when the sandwiches were ready. She came in and sat at the table.

Michael jumped from his chair and hugged his sister. "It's ok Megan mommy and daddy will keep us safe now."

"Remember Megan you get to take Karate classes now. Soon you'll be able to protect yourself too."

"Ok mommy." Megan smiled and ate her dinner.

They really needed to figured out something to help Megan feel safer.


	17. Chapter 17

The next week saw Megan starting her Karate classes. Hetty showed up too so she could watch. It became very clear that Megan was a natural.

"If I were you I'd start training her now."

"Hetty she may not want to become an agent." Said Brook.

Hetty only smiled. She knew something the others didn't. Maybe Megan said something to her about it.

Michael watched and by the end of the class he wanted to learn too. "You sure little man?"

"Yes mommy can I learn too?"

"Ok let's get you signed up too."

They got home and let Peanut in from the back yard. She went right to her food dish and looked up at Brook.

"You hungry girl?"

"Woof."

"Ok. Megan feed your dog."

"Yes mommy."

Granger had gotten a bright pink color and harness for Peanut. The puppy was already learning commands and they had her in puppy classes at the local pet store.

"Ok kids let's eat lunch you both have doctors appointments this afternoon."

They ate then made sure Peanut was put in the laundry room till they got home. The kids were very quiet on the ride to the doctor's office. They got there and Megan started to freak out.

"No mommy he'll hurt us."

"No baby it's ok."

"Please don't make me."

They got off the elevator and Dr. Cooper Friedman was waiting on them.

"These must be Megan and Michael?" He smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Friedman."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Daddy no." Megan hid her face in his neck.

"Why don't you bring them back we can start with Michael."

Michael climbed up on the table and answered all the doctors questions. Dr. Friedman was a bit concerned at the scars on the little boys back.

"Michael how did you get the scars?"

"My old mommy and daddy hit me."

Dr. Friedman looked at Callen and Brook. Megan was still crying and holding onto Callen.

"Michael do you know why your sister is so scared?"

"Daddy hit Megan really bad once and when she said she was hurt mommy hit her too." Michael looked at his sister. "They told the doctor that she fell down the stairs."

"The doctor believed your parents and not your sister?"

Michael nodded his head. Dr. Friedman gave him a lollypop and helped him put his shirt on.

"I am going to give him his boosters. His medical records only show his baby shots and nothing else. In fact he hasn't seen a doctor in almost two years."

Once Michael was done he was allowed to play with the toys in the room. Callen put Megan on the table.

"Megan I promise that I will always believe you ok?"

Megan looked up at him and nodded her head.

"So what do you like to do for fun?"

"Surf and karate."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Grandpa got me a pitbull puppy for my birthday."

The more Megan answered questions the better she acted. She had scars just like Michael but they were deeper. You could tell she took the brunt of the abuse.

"Ok Megan you're going to get some shots too."

Megan flinched but didn't cry out. "Ok you can play with your brother while I talk to your parents.

They walked out into the hall.

"Ok the kids are relatively healthy but both are underweight." He looked at them. "How long have you had them"

"Almost six months."

"Their parents where are they?"

"Dead car accident."

"That's good. I'm glad they have responsible parents now."

"Megan put herself in front of Michael during the beatings." Said Callen. "They were beaten almost from birth as far as we can get out of them."

"They are going to need a lot of time. Abused kids need to build trust."

"I know." Said Callen.

"You were abused?"

"I was a foster kid. Some of the homes were really bad."

"Ok so you understand where they are coming from." He looked into the room. Megan was helping her brother build something with big wooden blocks. "Give them time and they should be just fine. Find things they love and encourage them to do those things."

Callen nodded his head and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank. One question. My wife is pregnant do you think the kids will handle having a baby in the house?"

"It's hard to say Michael seems to be adjusting better but he is younger. I'd make sure both kids are involved in the pregnancy. Let them help decorate for the baby or pick stuff out."

Callen looked into the room to see Brook helping the kids with the blocks now.

"We lost our first pregnancy a few years ago. Brook is still scared we're going to lose this one too."

"That's why you adopted?"

"Partly, at the time we were not going to try again."

"Just give them time."

Callen went in and told them it was time to go. As they walked out Megan waved good bye. Well it was a start.

They stopped for ice cream as a reward for the kids being good getting their shots.

"Mommy will our scars ever go away?" asked Megan. It was the first time she had ever said anything about them.

"They will fade over time. Some will go away some may not."

Megan pushed her ice cream around in the dish. "I'm glad you're my mommy now."

"So am I Megan."

"Megan, Michael we have something to tell you."

Both kids looked from Callen to Brook.

"You're going to be a big sister and big brother in a few months."

Michael scrunched up his face confused. Megan looked at Brook then down at her ice cream then back up at her.

"Who's room is it going to sleep in?"

"Well we don't know yet. If it's a girl yours a boy your brothers. But while the baby is still small it will sleep in our room.

Michael still looked confused. "Mommy where's the baby at?"

"In my belly."

"Mommy and daddy are not adopting the baby Michael it has to grow inside mommy first."

"Oh."

He shrugged and went back to eating his ice cream. Nothing fazed this kid.

"Megan are you ok with being a big sister again?"

"Yes mommy." Megan smiled. "I promise I will never let anyone hurt the baby."

"We know you'll protect it just like you protected Michael."

Megan looked very serious for a moment. "Mommy how old do I have to be to learn to shoot a gun?"

Callen almost fell over. "Well I guess we could take you to a range." Said Brook.

"Really?"

Brook looked at Callen. "What I was her age when I started shooting." She looked at Megan. "You will have to learn gun safety too Megan. Guns are not toys."

"I know mommy. You and Daddy use them to stop bad guys."

"Megan why do you want to learn to shoot?" asked

"In case the bad guys try to hurt me or Michael and now the baby. I want to make sure I can stop them if I have to."

Brook looked at Callen with a I told you Hetty knew something before us look.

The next day was Sunday so Deeks and Kensi showed up to take Megan surfing. Michael wanted to go to the park so Callen and Brook took him there and they all planned on meeting up for lunch.

As Michael played on the swings.

"I can't believe Megan wants to learn to shoot." Callen shook his head.

"She wants to protect everyone. I think it's a good idea."

"Guess we'll be buying a .22 then."

"We should get her a pink one."

Callen looked at her and sighed. He had been twenty before he shot a gun. Callen really wasn't too sure he wanted his kids shooting so young. Only thing was Brook had a point. They never knew what was going to happen the next day. Someone could come after their kids and it was good that Megan could protect herself and her brother if she had to.

"Ok we can go look tomorrow after work."

They met up with the others for lunch. Megan told them all about her surfing lesson. Deeks was proud of her and how fast she was learning. By the time they got home the kids were ready for a nap.

The next morning Brook told Hetty about Megan wanting to learn to shoot. Hetty agreed it was a good idea and Megan could come to the Mission to use the range there. At the end of the day Hetty had a box on Brooks desk. Inside was a brand new .22 in pink.

They brought Megan to the Mission the next day after school. Brook took her to the range.

"Ok baby let's start going over the basics." Brook showed her the gun. "I'm going to teach you how to clean the gun too but we can do that later."

She handed the gun to Megan. "You never point a loaded gun at anyone unless you're protecting yourself." Megan nodded. "This is the clip it's where the bullets go." Brook showed her how to load the bullets. Megan picked up on it quickly. She then learned how to put the clip into the gun. Hetty had gotten a stool for Megan to stand on so she could reach the counter.

Brook gave her protective glasses and stuck ear protectors on her head. Hetty had gotten her small pink ones to match the gun. Callen stood back along with Hetty to watch.

Meg lifted the gun and just like her mother taught her took her first shot. Behind them they heard Callen.

"Damn dead center."

"Is that good mommy?"

"Very good baby shoot a few more."

A half hour later Megan had sore hands but had shot mostly in the center of the target. She took the target around to show everyone.

"Callen your kid has talent." Said Kensi.

"You have no idea."

"Seriously she can shoot."

"Megan wanted to learn so she could protect the family if need be. She's worried someone will try and hurt her or Michael or the baby when we're not around."

"I understand where she's coming from." Said Deeks. "Hell I shot my dad when I was just a few years older than Megan." Kensi put her hand on Deeks arm. "In our line of work you never know who could come after us. At least if it comes down to it you know Megan can shoot a gun if she has too."

"Let's just hope she never has to except for target practice."

"Daddy can I hang this up in my room when we get home?"

Callen looked at Brook. "If you want to."

Megan was all smiles. "I did good didn't I daddy?"

"Yes you did baby."

"I'm gonna be an agent too someday."

Brook gave him an I told you so look.

"If that's what you want then your mom and I will do whatever we can to make sure that happens.

Megan ran off to show Hetty her target.

"Callen what did you expect."

"I just want her safe."

"And she will be."

They looked over to see Hetty pointing out the best shots on the target. Megan looked very serious as she listened to everything Hetty was telling her.

"You know we had the most dysfunctional childhoods but we all turned out ok." Said Deeks. "The kids will be fine too, now that they have the right people around them to teach them."

"You're gonna be a great dad Deeks." Said Callen.

Deeks looked at Kensi and smiled.

"Don't give me that look Deeks."

"What look?"

"That I want to knock you up tonight look."

"Oh come on baby making sex is hot sex."

"Deeks little ears do not need to hear that." Said Brook.

"Yeah sorry."

When they got home Callen pulled out a gun safe he had bought for Megan and put it in her closet. He showed her how to open it.

"Ok this is your code. Don't tell anyone it's only for you to know ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"You are only to open the safe when your mom or I tell you to or if you have no other choice ok?"

"Yes daddy." Callen put the gun in and the loaded clip next to it.

"The clip is loaded for you already."

Megan nodded and watched Callen close the safe. They pushed it into the back of the closet and Megan put a blanket over it.

"So no one can see it."

"Ok let's go see what your mom made for diner."

Megan ran into the kitchen to set the table. Callen found Michael sitting at the table waiting on his dinner.

"Hungry little man?"

"Yep." Michael said smiling up at his dad.

Brook had made grilled cheese and soup. Callen poured milk for the kids and grabbed himself a beer. Brook stuck with water.

"Mommy can I learn to speak another language?"

"Ok what do you want to learn?"

Megan thought for a moment. "I don't know. What languages should I learn to become an agent?"

"Well we both speak several so you can start with one and go from there."

"How about Russian." Said Callen. "Your mom and I both speak it."

"I wanna learn too." Said Michael.

"Ok Russian lessons after dinner." Said Brook.

Megan and Michael both smiled and finished their dinner.

"I thought kids wanted to play baseball and ride bikes?"

"Well ours want to learn Russian. Callen did you really think any kids we had would be normal kids?"

"Yeah guess not."

"I was learning to speak Chinese when I was Megan's age."

"Yes but you have a freaky way with languages."

"And our daughter can out shoot both of us."

"Good point."

Two hours later both kids could count to 20 in Russian, say yes and no and mom and dad. Callen put Michael to bed and put Peanut out back to do her business. Megan was sitting on the couch watching the tv with Brook. She yawned and Brook told her to go get ready for bed.

"Ok mommy." Brook watched her daughter head to her room.

Callen sat down and put a hand on Brooks belly. "I hope one of our kids want to just be a normal kid."

"Don't count on it."

An hour later kids and dog were all asleep when the phone rang. Brook looked at the screen.

"Great my mom." She made a face and answered it. "Hi mom."

"Why didn't you call and tell me you were pregnant?"

"Well the last time we talked you screamed at me."

"You still could have called."

"Mom you told me you didn't want anything to do with my children."

"This is different this child is family."

"No all my children are family. If you took the time to meet Michael and Megan."

"Now dear I already told you."

"I know what you said Mom and I haven't changed my mind. Either you accept all of my kids or none of them."

Brook waited for her mom to say something. "Guess that's my answer." Brook simply hit end and put the phone down.

"I don't understand why this is such a problem for her?" said Callen.

"I don't either. She always said she wanted grandchildren. Maybe it's because we refused to leave LA and move closer to her."

"She should understand how important our jobs are?"

"I don't really care anymore. Our kids are what's important. They have Hetty and Granger as grandparents so they are not missing out on anything."

Callen held his wife close. She might say it didn't matter but he knew it did.


	18. Chapter 18

Two months had passed and Brook was starting to show. Hetty refused to let her out in the field so she spent a lot of time up in ops working with Nell and Eric. She also was able to leave early each day to spend more time with the kids.

Megan and Michael were both still taking karate and were getting better at their Russian. When they were home everyone tried to speak Russian only. This way the kids were immersed in the language.

One afternoon Brook took the kids to the park to play. She sat on one of the benches to watch them. Megan came over and looked at her mom.

"Are you ok mommy?"

"Yes I am I'm just tired."

"Didn't you sleep last night?"

"It's the baby it makes me tired."

Megan put her hands on. "Baby you shouldn't make mommy so tired. She has to take care of me and Michael."

Brook laughed. "It doesn't really work that way. You see the baby gets its energy from my body. That's why I have to eat healthy and I end up sleeping a lot now."

Megan made a face. "It's ok Megan. You'll find out yourself one day when you have a baby too."

"I don't know if I want a baby. I want to be an agent more."

"Well you can do both."

Michael started calling for his sister to come play. A few moments later a woman sat down next to Brook.

"Your kids are so cute."

"Thanks."

Michael was chasing his sister around a tree. The woman kept talking to Brook and the moment Brook looked at her she heard a scream. A man had Michael in his arms. Before Brook could pull her gun Megan kicked him in the shin the punched him in the stomach. Michael slammed his head back into the man's face breaking his nose. Brook got to them just as Michael was dropped and had the gun in the guy's face.

"Federal Agent on your knees now."

The man dropped and looked up at her. Blood dripped down his face and he didn't look happy. Brook pulled out her phone.

"Callen I need back up at the park we take the kids too now."

"What happened?"

"Someone tried to grab Michael. I have him and I don't want to shoot him but I will if I have too."

"Ok Sam and I are about five minutes away."

Callen stayed on the phone with Brook. She handed it to Megan. "Megan talk to your dad ok."

"Hi daddy. I stopped the bad man from taking Michael."

Callen shook his head and half listened to his daughter as he also listened to Sam filling in Hetty.

Sam pulled up outside the park and Callen hit the ground running. He found his wife holding a gun on some guy who was bleeding all over himself. Michael stood next to his mom just watching the man. Megan ran to her dad.

"I did what you and Aunt Kensi taught me daddy."

"Good girl."

Sam joined them and cuffed the man. Kensi and Deeks showed up moments later.

"You guys ok?"

"Deeks take the kids back to the Mission please."

"You got it." Deeks scooped Michael up and Kensi took Megan by the hand.

Sam took the man and led him away to a waiting car that would escort him to the boatshed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Callen.

"The kids were playing tag and this woman sat next to me and kept talking. I looked over at her and I heard Michael scream. Megan attacked him and Michael slammed his head into the guys face before I could get to them." Brook leaned into Callen. "If we hadn't taught them to protect themselves."

"Where's this woman?" asked Sam.

Brook looked around. "I don't know. I was focused on the kids."

"Ok let's get you back to the Mission. Sam I'll drive Brook you go see what our friend has to say."

"You got it G."

BOATSHED

Sam walked into the room and looked at the man sitting at the table.

"So you like to grab little kids huh?"

"I want a lawyer."

"Yeah I don't think so." Sam sat down across from him. "Damion Sanders petty thief, drug dealer." Sam leaned back in his chair. "So when did you graduate to kidnapping?"

"When I was offered fifty thousand to grab those little brats."

"Who paid you to grab the kids?"

"Some woman. Didn't give me her name just took me to where the kids were and told me to grab them. I was to take them to a house where I'd get my money."

"The woman was at the park?"

The man smiled at Sam. "I want my lawyer now."

THE MISSION.

Callen and Brook almost ran in the doors to get to their kids. "Mommy." Yelled Megan as she ran to them. "I did good today didn't I?" Megan looked up at her parents and Callen lifted her up to hug her. "Grandma said I did good."

"You were wonderful little one." Said Callen as he hugged his daughter. "You did just what you should have done."

Michael was sitting on the couch with Eric playing a game on his tablet. "I did good too mommy. Just like Uncle Deeks said to do if someone grabbed me."

Deeks walked over and he and Michael did a high five. "Proud of you little man." Michael beamed.

Callen refused to put Megan down. He held her tightly and sunk into his chair.

"I never want to get a call like that again. From now on you take Meg with you."

"Good idea."

Sam came in soon after. "All I got was some women was going to pay him a lot of money to grab the kids."

"Oh man the woman who sat down next to me and wouldn't shut up." Said Brook.

"Have you ever seen her before?" asked Hetty.

"No." Brook started to pace. "She was older than me, dressed nice I'd say designer. And she had an accent but I can't place it."

"Nell bring up any camera's in the area a half our prior to Brook arriving at the park an go from there." Said Sam.

"On it."

"Daddy you can let go now. I'm ok."

Callen laughed and let Megan get down. She skipped over to the couch and joined her brother.

"Guys I found her." Yelled Nell from upstairs. She came running down and put the video up on the plasma. "She was sitting in her car waiting on them."

"How did she know Brook would be there today?" asked Kensi.

"I've been taking the kids there almost every day this week." She shrugged. "It's right down the street from the house and we know everyone."

Brook started to cry. "I put our kids in danger by not changing our routine."

"It's ok." Callen pulled him into his arms. "We'll find her."

"Do either of you recognize her?" asked Hetty.

"No." said Brook. "I was sitting right next to her. I got a good look at her Hetty."

"Mr. Callen."

"There is something about her that's familiar." Said Callen. "Nell send a copy of her photo to Gibbs in DC ok."

"Sure. I'm also running her thru the system, maybe we can get a hit."

"Callen do you know her?" asked Brook.

"I'm not sure, something about her is bugging me."

ACROSS TOWN.

She stood staring at several photos on the wall. She didn't expect those kids to fight back. She ran a finger down the side of her face along a long scar that ran close to her hair line. They would pay for what they did to her if it was the last thing she ever did.

THE MISSION.

Callen was pissed. Someone had gone after his family. He had no idea who would so something like this. Yes he had enemies, so did Brook but neither of them could figure out who it was.

He walked down from OPS and found the kids nowhere to be seen. He felt his pulse quicken.

"Calm down Mr. Callen. Your family is in the gym. Sam and Kensi are teaching them some new self-defense moves."

"Hetty they are 7 and almost 5 they shouldn't need self-defense."

"No they shouldn't but it saved them today."

"I've never been so scared Hetty."

"You will figure this out."

Callen headed to the gym. Michael was learning to throw punches with Sam. Kensi was teaching Megan how to flip someone way bigger than her, Deeks.

"I kicked him just like you said to Aunt Kensi then I punched him real good." Megan showed her where she hit him.

"Remember you can kick or punch them here too." Showing her to kick the guy in the nuts. "Drops them every time."

"I'll remember that."

"Hey." Brook said coming up and wrapping her arms around Callen.

"You and the baby ok?"

"We are fine. The baby want's pizza."

"Pizza huh?"

"Yep."

"Ok pizza for dinner."

"I talked to Meg, she has Peanut at her house."

"Ok. You should start taking the dog with you too."

"Callen the kids were amazing today."

"I know. Nell found footage of them beating the hell out of that guy."

"Our kids are going to be a force once they get bigger."

"Mommy, Daddy watch." Yelled Megan. In three moves she had Deeks on his back.

"Our daughter is a fighter." Said Brook.

"They both are."

Megan stood there smiling at her parents. "Normal kids would be freaking out after today." Mumbled Callen.

"Our kids are not normal."

"Yeah I am starting to understand that."

They headed home and Callen called in a pizza order on the way. Meg was at the house with Peanut when they got there.

"I checked the house and nothing is disturbed. No strange cars, nothing out of place."

"Thanks Meg."

"Call me if you need me."

They ate and the kids wanted to watch a movie.

"Ok guys what do you want to watch?"

"Minions." Yelled Michael.

"Again?" Callen was getting a bit sick of the little yellow guys.

"Daddy please."

"Ok whatever you want."

He put the DVD in and joined Brook on the couch. She was reading on of the many baby books that she had bought lately.

"How many of these books do you really need?"

"Callen I want to know what to expect."

"Oh man there are pictures." Callen said. "Oh that is not right."

Brook looked at her husband. "What did you think happened?"

"I don't know." Callen took the book and turned the page and went pale then a bit green. "Ok there is no way I want to watch this happen in real life."

"Try and remember I'm the one pushing something the size of a cantaloupe out a hole the size of a lemon."

Callen looked at her and turned even greener.

"Mommy why does daddy look sick?" asked Megan.

"Daddy just found out where babies came from."

Megan looked at her dad and laughed. "Daddy shouldn't you know that already?"

Callen flipped a few more pages and quickly closed the book. "Ok that is just not right."

Megan rolled her eyes at her dad and went back to watching the movie. Brook was laughing and took a pic of Callen. "I'm sending this to Sam he will never believe it."

"Brook this is not funny."

"No it's not but the look on your face is."

"Ok I am never looking at any of your books again."

Brook just kept laughing. Till there was a knock at the door. Both Brook and Callen stood and pulled their guns.

"Kids go into your room and shut the door. Don't come out till we call you."

Callen opened the door and Brook stood next to it.

"Whoa there son."

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I want to meet my grandchildren." Tom Carter walked in and looked around. "That and I left your mother."

"You what?"

"We got into it over the kids. I honestly don't know where she is coming from any more."

Callen went and got the kids. "Ok guys come on out there is someone here to meet you."

The kids walked out in front of Callen and stopped when they saw their mom talking to a strange man.

"Come here guys and meet your grandpa."

The kids walked over and just looked up at him. "Michael and Megan this is your grandfather, my dad."

Tom got down at their level. "It's nice to meet both of you."

He looked up at Brook.

"We had a little problem today I'll tell you about it later."

"Mom can we finish the movie?" asked Megan.

"Go on."

Brook took her dad into the kitchen.

"What is going on?"

"Someone is after the kids. We had a guy try and grab them today at the park. They fought back."

"Smart kids."

"Yes they are."

Brook got her dad a beer and went on to explain the abuse the kids had faced.

"Good thing their sorry excuses for parents are dead or I'd kill them myself."

"Callen feels the same way."

"Any idea who's after your family?"

"None."

"Good thing I'm here then. No one is going to mess with my family."

"Dad I can't believe you left mom."

"I should have done it years ago."

Tom was leaning against the counter when he felt a little hand pull at his pants. He looked down.

"Hi gwanpa."

Tom put his beer down and scooped Michael up. "Hey there little man your movie over?"

Michael nodded. "Daddy says its bed time. Will you tuck me in?"

"I think I can handle that. How about I tell you a story I used to tell your mom when she was your age?"

"Ok."

"Me too." Said Megan. "I want to hear the story too."

"Ok you two bath time then your story."

Callen took the kids into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later they were ready for bed. Megan usually stayed up an hour longer but she didn't want to miss out on the story.

Brook and Callen stood in the door way and listened to the story. Megan was snuggled in the lower bunk with Michael. Once the story was over Tom helped Megan up onto the top bunk.

"Night grandpa."

"Night ladybug."

"What is it with your dad and bug names?"

Brook elbowed Callen.

They all went into the living room.

"You got some great kids there Cricket."

"I know."

"How's that little one that's still backing doing?"

"Good. We get an ultrasound done this week."

"There a reason you still got them sharing the same room?"

"Megan has the other room but with what happed today she wants to sleep with her brother."

"You can stop worrying about them while you're at work. No one is getting near them with me around."

"Where are you staying dad?"

"Well I kind of dropped in on Meg first. She offered me her spare room."

Peanut got up from where she was sleeping and went to the door and sniffed. She looked over at the couch then back at the door and barked. Callen pulled his gun and looked out the window. He didn't see anything. Brook hooked the lead on to Peanuts halter and held her while Callen opened the door.

They looked out and there wasn't anything there. The Callen heard a little meow. He looked down to see a tiny black kitten sitting there looking up at him.

Brook scooped up the kitten. "Well hello there little one."

"We don't need a cat."

"Well son looks like you got one."

"Brook."

"She's so tiny Callen. Look at her." Brook held the tiny kitten up in Callen's face. The kitten reached out a paw and touched his nose.

"Fine."

"Now we need a name for you."

Callen grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?"

"Pet store. Hopefully I can find one that's open." Callen sighed and headed out.

"Don't worry son I'll stay till you get home."

Two hours later Callen got home with more stuff then they had for the kids.

"Wow Callen all you needed was a litter box and food." Brook said looking at all the stuff Callen had got.

"I know but once you start buying they suck you in."

"Well I'm headed home. I'll be over in the morning to look after the kids."

"Megan as school but Michael is all yours."

"Good a little male bonding time."

Callen looked around. "Ok where is the cat?"

Brook pointed over to where Peanut was in her bed asleep. Tucked up with the dog was the kitten.

Callen sighed. "Guess we got a cat."

"Wait till the kids see it."

The next morning Megan and Michael walked out into the living room and stopped dead. The kitten sat there looking at them and meowed.

"When did we get a cat?" asked Megan.

"Peanut found her last night."

"Are we keeping it?"

"Megan your dad went a bit crazy buying cat stuff so yes we are keeping her."

The kitten ran off to chase a toy mouse leaving the kids standing there just looking at it.

"Ok guys you can play with the kitten tonight. Megan you have school and Michael you get to spend the day with your grandpa."

"What if the bad man comes back?" asked Michael.

"Uncle Sam locked him up he can't bother you. But don't leave your grandpa's side ok."

"Ok mommy."

Tom showed up soon after with Meg to take Megan to school.

"Be good for grandpa."

"I will mommy."

Callen and Brook headed to work. Nell was waiting on them.

"We got a match."

They went up to ops where the rest of the team was waiting. On the screen was the photo of the woman who had arranged the kidnapping.

"Who is she Nell?"

"Olga Antakov."

Callen shook his head. "That's impossible."

"G who is she?" asked Sam.

"A Russian KGB operative that I put three bullets into years ago."

"I did not recognize her."

"We think she's had major reconstruction surgery." Said Nell.

"I can understand that. When Callen shot her she went thru a plate glass window."

"Well that would explain why she's after you." Said Kensi.

"She was trying to kill Brook at the time. She didn't give me any choice."

"I don't understand how she survived being shot, falling thru that window and the four story drop into a frozen river." Added Brook.

"Well she did." Said Sam.

"Where are the kids today?" asked Granger.

"Megan is at school. We alerted them not to let her leave with anyone except Meg or us. And my dad decided to leave my mother and move to LA so he has Michael."

"Good for him." Murmured Granger as walked out of ops.

"Nell any luck finding where she is?" asked Callen.

"Not yet but we are looking."

"I talked to LAPD and there will be officers checking around the school and your house for the next few days."

"Thanks Deeks."

Brook stood there and put her hands over her baby bump. "This time can we please make sure she's dead?"

"Brook."

"I'm sorry Callen but she's tried to kill me once, tried to take our children. I want her dead."

Hetty sighed. She didn't blame her agent one bit and hoped thigs didn't get worse before they got better.

Brook spent most of her day doing paperwork and texting her dad. Michael was having a blast with his grandpa. Callen was out in the field all day and was slowly driving Sam Crazy.

"G if you want we can go back and I'll take Nell out with me?"

"No, I need Nell searching for Olga. I want her found before Brook does something stupid."

"Yeah there is nothing like a mother protecting her cubs."

ACROSS TOWN.

Meg walked into the school and showed her ID. Megan was sitting in the office waiting on her. Usually Megan would wait outside on the steps for her aunt.

"Hi aunt Meg."

"Hi Pumpkin. Ready to go meet up with grandpa and Michael?"

"Yep."

Meg led the way out to the car keeping an eye out the entire time. A dark van sat down the street from the school and Meg didn't like it.

"Ok baby let's get in the car fast and put your seat belt on."

"Yes aunt Meg."

Megan knew that tone of voice and moved quickly to get into the car. Meg hit the speed dial on her phone.

"Callen I just got Megan. There is a dark van half a block down the street from us. I just don't like the feel of it."

"Ok Meg. Kensi and Deeks are closer to you. Drive towards Hanover and go right towards Edwards."

"Got it."

"Megan open the glove box and take out the red plastic box."

"Got it."

"Ok that is a stun gun. See the little switch on the side?"

"Yes."

"Ok you push it forward once for the flash light and a second time for the stun gun. If you have to push the switch all the way up push it against a person and push the round button ok. Then run."

"Yes aunt Meg."

Meg noticed the van following them. Usually they went the other way. Meg kept an eye out for Kensi and Deeks and spotted their car slid in behind hers. Her phone rang.

"Hey Meg got a little problem?"

"Yes Marty I do."

"Well let's see what we can do about it."

Deeks told Meg to turn into a parking lot at the end of the street. She did so and Kensi blocked the lot with her car. The van sped by but not before they spotted the woman sitting in the passenger's seat.

Deeks jumped out and got into Meg's car. "Ok Callen wants you at the boat shed. Tom and Michael will meet us there."

Brook got to the boat shed just as Callen and Sam were walking in with Michael and her dad.

"Deeks is with Meg and Megan." Said Callen.

"Callen we have to do something."

"I know."

Tom walked in holding a sleepy Michael. "You two ok?" he asked Meg.

"Yes this time."

Brook was pacing the room. Callen pulled her to a stop and made her look at him.

"We will find her."

"What if she hurts someone before then?" Brook leaned into Callen. "I couldn't live with myself if you or one of the kids got hurt."

"Mr. Callen take your family home." Said Hetty from the door way. "And stay home with them tomorrow. I already spoke with Megan's school. They will email you her homework for the rest of the week."

Hetty put a bag down on the table. "Extra ammo just in case."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Come on son I'll stay at the house with you all tonight."

"It's ok dad we'll be fine."

"You may need me."

"Let him stay Brook. It will be good for the kids."

"Ok."

They headed home with Sam behind them to make sure they got there in one piece. Once home Brook made everyone dinner while her dad watched a movie with the kids. Callen sat on the couch sideways looking out the window at the street. No dark vans or any car he didn't recognize. Lucky for them their neighborhood didn't get a lot of traffic.

"Ok everyone dinner time."

The kids ran into the kitchen to get grilled cheese sandwiches. Tom ate with them while Brook ate on the couch with Callen.

"I put bacon on yours."

"Thanks."

They ate in silence. The kids ate then went back to their movie. Michael was all into it but Megan kept looking at her parents.

"Mommy are you ok?" asked Megan quietly.

"Nothing a hug from you can't take care of."

Megan climbed up between her parents and snugged into Brook. "Love you mommy."

"Love you too baby."

Callen wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter and looked out into the night.


End file.
